I Can Make You Love Me
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: —Akashi… lo tengo. Debes llevártelo a él a la cama, no hay vuelta atrás. ADV: AU/OoC/Akashi es un completo bastardo/ [AKAFURI]


**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **¡GANE!**

Esperaba pacientemente en la salida de la estación, nervioso y asustado, era la primera vez que salía de su pequeño pueblo, pero esperaba todo saliera bien, había postulado en la universidad de Tokyo y para su sorpresa (no tanta en realidad) había logrado conseguir un lugar.

Kuroko le había propuesto vivir juntos. Kuroko Tetsuya es un gran amigo de la infancia, Kuroko vivía en la casa de al lado y sus habitaciones quedaban justo una frente a la otra, pasaban horas y horas juntos, jugando o hablando. Se criaron casi como hermanos y como tal él le quería.

Lloro cuando supo que su vecino, su gran amigo, su hermano se mudaría a la ciudad. Pero prometieron llamarse y escribirse seguido, Kuroko nunca rompió su promesa y él tampoco.

Entonces cuando llego su carta de aceptación, grito y lloro por toda su habitación, le habían aceptado, había pasado el examen con una de las mejores calificaciones, su madre le felicito y con una sonrisa de puro orgullo le dijo que no debería sorprenderse, después de todo lo único que había hecho durante casi un año fue: por supuesto, estudiar como loco. Pero entonces, el tema que, había estado evitando a toda costa, salió a flote durante la cena.

Mudarse a Tokyo.

Tembló como hoja al viento cuando su padre expuso esa idea, fue tonto de su parte no haber contemplado que tendría que salir de casa si es que quería estudiar en esa universidad, si quizás era listo, pero muy torpe. Su mente quedo en blanco y medito seriamente la opción de no ir.

Pero esa noche Kuroko le llamo, casi gritando (algo bastante inusual en su amigo inexpresivo) que había quedado en la universidad de Tokyo. Él grito igualmente comentándole que también había logrado ingresar, cuando la euforia se calmó, Kuroko simplemente soltó las palabras mágicas.

—Ven a vivir conmigo entonces. — Él no lo dudó ni un segundo, si era con Kuroko, no podría ser tan malo.

 **...**

— ¡Kouki! — Él observo a un chico alzando su mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro, sonrió cuando observo el inconfundible color de cabello de Tetsuya. Apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila y camino rápidamente a encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

—Tetsu… — El peliceleste sonrió al escuchar su nombre, habían sido tres largos años desde la última vez que se vieron en persona, cuando él paso la navidad en casa de su amigo. Kouki le abrazo en cuanto lo tuve en frente, él por supuesto correspondió aquel caluroso abrazo. Se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo hecho esperar cuando sintió el tembloroso cuerpo de Kouki.

Su amigo tenía una imaginación muy fértil y no dudaba que miles de escenarios, cada uno más trágico que el anterior, hayan surcado su mente.

— ¡Lo siento, por haberte hecho esperar! — Se disculpa y acomoda su abrigo, a pesar de que la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina, el clima sigue estando un poco frio.

—No, lo siento yo por tener que hacer que vengas por mí.

—Tus cosas llegaron esta mañana, acomode un poco de tú ropa.

—No tenías que tomarte la molestia. — Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Tetsuya soltó una pequeña risita.

—Vamos, iremos a comer con unos amigos y después iremos a casa. — Tetsuya toma su mano, pero Kouki no se mueve ni un milímetro de su lugar.

— ¿Amigos? Tetsu… No creo que deba ir.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno son tus amigos no míos. — Tetsuya suelta un suspiro, Kouki es demasiado tímido, especialmente con personas que no conoce, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Seguro que no les molesta. Y si alguien te hace algo solo dímelo y le pediré a Kagami que le rompa la cara. — Cuando Tetsuya hablaba con aquel tono de voz, Kouki no sabía cómo tomarse esa declaración.

— ¡¿Kagami-kun, de quien me hablas en tus llamadas?! — Pregunta Kouki dejándose guiar por Tetsuya, las calles de Tokyo son complicadas, especialmente para quienes no viven allí, así que Kouki tomo su mano con fuerza, Tetsuya tiene esa extraña habilidad de desaparecer cuando menos te lo esperas.

—Sí, no te lo dije, pero es mi novio. — Tetsuya se mantiene con el rostro al frente, sus mejillas se colorean y no sabe cómo puede reaccionar su amigo. Espera que bien, de lo contrario se llevaría una sorpresa aun mayor cuando conociera a sus amigos.

—Me lo esperaba, mamá decía que hablabas mucho de él en los mensajes que mandabas. —Y Kouki pudo ver las orejas de Tetsuya cubiertas de rojo, sonrió un poco al imaginarse como de rojo estaría su rostro. — Ella decía que estabas definitivamente enamorado de él.

—Kaori-san es muy perceptiva.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Algo en lo que no se parecen. — Sonríe, soltando el aire que había retenido. Kouki es amble y aunque le fascine la personalidad de su amigo, tendría que hacer cambios drásticos, después de todo ya no viviría en la seguridad del pueblo, allá donde todos se conocían y cuidaban unos de otros. Aquí en Tokyo las cosas serían muy diferentes.

— ¡Oye! — Replico Kouki y Tetsuya sonrió.

 **...**

— ¡¿Qué me dices de Kuri-senpai?, es imposible que también la hayas metido a tu cama! — Exclama el peliazul.

Pero él sonríe, buscando dentro de su memoria.

—Fue la número doce.

— ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen nada más de que hablar? ¡Ahomine, le diré a Kise! — Ambos chicos observan al tercer chico mientras se sentaba, sorprendidos un poco al verlo llegar sin su pequeño y adorable novio.

—Taiga, no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, señor me he follado a casi medio mundo. — Taiga tomo un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla, sonríe al pensar que hace más de medio mes siempre pide una.

— ¡Ok, pero está el hecho de que nunca lo has hecho con un hombre!

—Daiki, no soy gay.

—Yo tampoco lo soy. — Y Taiga escupe su batido de vainilla, era una bendición que nada de ese líquido de vainilla y saliva hubiera salpicado a Akashi o no viviría para contarlo, pudo verlo perfectamente en los ojos del emperador.

—Siento decir que esa oración no es muy convincente cuando sales con Ryouta.

—Es porque es Ryouta, maldición, si no es él no puedo levantarla ¿Sabes? — Taiga limpio su boca y tomo algunas servilletas de papel para limpiar la mesa, su novio no tardaría en llegar y no quería que viera ese desastre. — He intentado masturbarme viendo modelos masculinos, pero nop, Daiki junior no se levanta.

Akashi soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Jamás lo he intentado, pero apuesto que podría.

—Es una apuesta ¿Entonces? — Daiki le mira interesado, también con una sonrisa. Akashi es del tipo de persona que odia perder, pero en este caso no importa como lo veas, no tendría oportunidad alguna de ganar.

—Es una apuesta. — Responde Akashi, retractarse ya no es una opción. Taiga suspira, acostumbrado ya a esas tontas discusiones entre sus amigos, aunque jamás creyó que Akashi podría caer ante ellas. Soltó un suspiro y consulto la hora en su teléfono celular, Kuroko no debería de tardar en llegar, esa mañana le menciono que tendría un compañero de habitación y la idea no le agradaba nada, aún más sabiendo que se trataría de otro hombre.

Pero el confiaba en Kuroko.

— ¿Dónde está Kise, Ahomine?

—Bakagami, no me llames así, llegara tarde, tiene una sesión fotográfica hoy. — Se le hacía bastante raro que el rubio novio de ese idiota no anduviera revoloteando ya por la mesa con una sonrisita boba que se hacía más visible cuando miraba a Aomine. — Ok, entonces Akashi, elegiré a un chico al azar y tendrás que llevártelo a la cama.

— ¿No creen que exageran?

—Tú te callas Bakagami o le diré a Tetsu, lo que sucedió con Satsuki.

— ¡No te atreverías!

—Solo mantente callado. — Entonces Taiga se recargo sobre la silla y los dejo seguir con su tonta apuesta, no era tan amable después de todo, dejaría que un chico inocente creyera en las palabras de Akashi, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kuroko.

—De acuerdo. Elige Daiki. — Akashi mantenía su sonrisa cínica y altiva, uno de esas sonrisas que te dicen de inmediato que él no perdería, ni ahora ni nunca, después de todo era Akashi Seijūrō.

—Ok, solo dame un minuto… — Y Daiki comenzó a barrer el local entero con la mirada, podría ser un bastardo y elegir a quien quisiera ¡¿Que tal ese viejo gordo?! No, incluso él tenía corazón. — Por cierto, donde esta Tetsu, pensé que llegaría contigo, Bakagami. — Pregunto mientras seguía buscando.

—No, fue a recoger a su amigo de la infancia. Él aprobó en la universidad y se mudara con Kuroko.

— ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir Taiga? — Daiki soltó una sonora carcajada y Taiga frunció el ceño.

—Confió en Kuroko.

—Akashi… lo tengo. — Daiki apunto con su dedo, los dos pelirrojos voltearon de inmediato a la entrada de la cafetería, un chico, claro está, casi de la misma altura que Kuroko, de ojos y cabello castaño, observaba el lugar con curiosidad y cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de él bajaba la mirada al suelo, sus mejillas pintadas en un tono carmín. — Debes llevártelo a él a la cama, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Hecho. — Confirmo Akashi, cerrando el pacto con Daiki.

—Están completamente locos ¿Sabían?

—Kagami-kun… — La voz de su novio resonó por el lugar, y para Kagami las discusiones con ese par de locos paso a segundo plano, ya no le importaba nada que no fuera ver a Kuroko, abrazarlo y besarlo. Taiga se paró de su lugar esperando ver a Kuroko caminar hacia él con una (casi nula) sonrisa, jamás espero verlo platicar tan animadamente con ese chico castaño, aquel que Akashi se llevaría a la cama por una apuesta, la sorpresa también se pintaba en el rostro de Aomine y Akashi.

Kuroko tomo la mano del castaño y prácticamente lo arrastro con él, Taiga se mantenía en silencio, había dos cosas de las cuales estaba perfectamente seguro; primera no tenía nada de qué preocuparse si es que ese chico era el amigo de infancia de Kuroko que estaría viviendo con él, segundo: tenía mucho de qué preocuparse si ese chico era el amigo de Kuroko.

—Hola chicos, — Kuroko deposito un beso en la mejilla de Kagami y prosiguió a presentar al chico castaño que se escondía tras él. — Él es Furihata Kouki, viene de Nagao y es un amigo muy importante para mí, así que sean amables con él.

Taiga sintió como un balde de agua helada cayó sobre él. Akashi sonrió, una apuesta era una apuesta, él no perdería nunca.

—Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrō. — Akashi extendió su mano, mostrando una sonrisa amable (completamente falsa), Kouki asintió sin decir palabra alguna, no es que quisiera parecer descortés, es que simplemente estaba aterrorizado, nunca fue bueno con personas extrañas, en su pequeño pueblo todos se conocían, todos eran amables y muy raras veces llegaban nuevos vecinos.

Kouki tomo la mano de Akashi, apretándola solo un poco, no quería que notara su temblor, algo completamente imposible.

—Aomine Daiki. — Se presentó el peliazul, él fue menos cortes y Taiga pudo ver un indicio de culpa, que desapareció de inmediato cuando chasqueo la lengua.

 **...**

Se mantiene quieto en su lugar, no sabe cómo es que han llegado hasta ese punto, Akashi le mira divertido y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus mejillas ya no pueden sonrojarse más o podría explotar. Su mirada viaja por todo el local, desviando su mirada de vez en vez hacia la puerta de entrada y a la del baño.

Kuroko ha salido con Kagami, y ese chico llamado Aomine ha sido tomado por un chico pelirrubio que ni bien había llegado a la mesa ya comenzaba a arrastrar a Aomine al baño. Les han dejado completamente solos y eso ya hace más de media hora.

Quiere tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí, no se siente cómodo, pero lamentablemente no sabe cuál es la dirección que debe tomar para llegar al apartamento de Kuroko. Sus dedos juegan con su teléfono celular, esperando una llamada o mensaje de Kuroko. No quiere llamarlo o podría escuchar cosas que le dejarían traumado de por vida.

— ¿Cómo es Nagao? — Pregunta de la nada Akashi, Kouki sube su mirada topándose con la carmín de Akashi.

—Es un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocen y todos son ambles. — Intenta responder sin tartamudear, se felicita por haberlo logrado.

—Taiga nos mencionó que también aplicaste para la universidad aquí en Tokyo.

—Sí. — Agradecía que fuera él quien llevara la conversación, Kouki ahora mismo estaba completamente en blanco.

Entonces la mesera, una chica pequeña, linda, de ojos y cabello negro, deja sobre la mesa dos bebidas.

—Yo no lo… — Kouki intenta avisar a la chica que él no había ordenado nada de eso y que quizás se había equivocado.

—Yo lo ordene. — Responde Akashi, la chica deja los dos vasos y se retira de inmediato, no sin antes mandarle una clara señal de coqueteo a Akashi, acto que hace sonrojar a Kouki. — Es solo una bebida para celebrar tu ingreso.

—Gracias, pero…

—Vamos, no me rechaces. — Kouki no tiene el valor para decir que no, mucho menos para decirle que al igual que Kuroko, tiene tolerancia cero al alcohol, pero, es solo un bebida, Kuroko confía plenamente en ese chico… tanto como para haberle dejado a solas con él… ¡¿Qué mal puede hacer una pequeña bebida?!

 **...**

Cuando Kagami abre sus ojos lo primero que ve es a Kuroko acurrucado sobre su pecho, sonríe y cierra sus ojos tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Pero es interrumpido de inmediato por el sonido de mensaje de su teléfono celular.

El remitente es Akashi y los destinatarios son dos; Daiki y Taiga.

Solo una palabra:

" **¡GANE!"**

Y una foto adjunta.

Una foto de Kouki dormido entre sábanas blancas, completamente desnudo y con visibles marcas rojas por la espalda, el cuello y las piernas.

Kagami se sintió una completa basura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me**

 **Un poco de diversión.**

Kagami deja de lado el teléfono celular y pone sus manos sobre su rostro, suelta un suspiro y regresa su vista al hermoso chico que duerme pacíficamente junto a él.

Ayer le dio a Kuroko una bebida con alcohol, por "equivocación", todo mundo sabe, por lo menos en su círculo de amistades, que Kuroko tiene cero tolerancia al alcohol, fue un efecto casi inmediato y sin mucha insistencia por su parte Kuroko accedió a ir con él al hotel más cercano. Pero incluso de esa manera nunca dejo de preocuparse por su amigo. Kagami tuvo que decirle que Akashi se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa y de cierta manera era cierto, aunque nadie dije a qué casa le llevaría.

— ¿Kagami-kun? ¿Pasa algo malo? — Escucha la voz todavía adormilada de Kuroko, toma su celular y lo aparta de la cama y de la vista de Kuroko, más tarde borraría ese mensaje.

—Lo siento, vuelve a dormir… — Dice Kagami regresando a la cama junto a su amada novio.

—No puedo. Tengo que regresar a casa, Kouki me espera…

—Duerme, anda… solo un poco más.

—Pero… — Kagami le envolvió en sus brazos y Kuroko cerró sus ojos, volviendo al mundo de los sueños.

…

—Lo siento… yo, ll-llamare a Tetsu… — Sus manos temblorosas, su vista comenzaba a distorsionarse y su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Espera, Kouki. — Akashi tomo sus manos y le quito el teléfono, Kouki lo dejo ir sin mucho esfuerzo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojizas, más aun cuando le escucho llamarle por su nombre. — Vamos, te llevare a casa. — Gurdo el teléfono del chico castaño en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. En la mesa dos vasos completamente vacíos, de algún modo había logrado que Kouki tomara un segundo vaso.

Nunca pensó que esa poca cantidad de alcohol fuera suficiente como para marearlo. Le recordaba a Tetsuya, ese peli celeste tampoco tenía resistencia alguna al alcohol.

Aomine había salido no hace mucho del baño y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada salió con Ryouta, seguramente a buscar un hotel.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive Tetsu? — Akashi asintió, le pidió que esperara un momento para poder ir a pagar a la caja, tendría que pagar también lo que sus queridos amigos habían consumido, pero eso no era problema para él. La bonita chica que le cobro, le guiño el ojo coqueta, Akashi ni la miro.

—Vamos, Kouki. — Akashi extendió su mano y ayudo a Kouki a levantarse de su asiento, Kouki sonrió bobamente, las cosas a su alrededor giraban y no podía mantenerse en pie, Akashi lo sujeto de la cintura y el cabello castaño de Kouki rozo contra su boca y nariz, despedía un olor delicioso, suave, sus dodos escocían por deslizarse entre las hebras castañas.

—Akashi-san, es usted muy amable.

—Sí, lo soy… seré muy amable, Kouki, ¿Podemos hacer una pequeña parada? — Pregunta, pero no espera respuesta alguna, lo quiera o no, se detendría en la farmacia más cercana y compraría algunas cosas que iban a necesitar.

 _…_

Nunca antes había besado, salvo a sus padres o a Tetsuya, pero claro esos besos eran inocentes, en las mejillas o en la frente, la última vez que su madre le había besado fue la noche anterior de salir de casa, ella había estado llorando y quiso ocultarlo, peros sus ojos rojizos la delataban. Su padre le abrazo fuertemente y le dijo cuna orgulloso estaba de él, el pueblo entero le despidió en la estación, los pequeños niños, le abrazaron y lloraron aún más, Kouki adoraba jugar con ellos en la pequeña cancha del pequeño parque.

Nunca antes había besado a alguien, pero entonces llegaba Akashi Seijūrō y se llevaba su primer beso.

Estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para comprender la situación, esa habitación lujosa no podía ser el pequeño pero cómodo apartamento del que Tetsuya tanto presumía.

 _"Es pequeño, pero bastante cómodo."_

Los labios de Akashi se movían con maestría, su lengua delineaba sus labios. Sus palmas empujaban con todas la fuerzas que tenía a Akashi, pero no había conseguido moverlo ni un milímetro, su cuerpo cayó sobre la superficie fresca y acolchonada de la cama, Akashi sobre él, buscando acceso a su boca. Kouki está mareado y confundido, pensando en la probabilidad de que todo eso solo sea un sueño o ilusión que ha provocado el alcohol. Abre la boca para soltar un suspiro cuando Akashi le acaricia la piel bajo su ropa, sus manos son rápidas y muy habilidosas.

Akashi sonríe y aprovecha el descuido de Kouki para profundizar el beso, su lengua ingresa, explorando la boca de Kouki, jugando con su lengua, incitándolo a responder el beso. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando las manos de Kouki dejaron de oprimir su pecho y su boca comenzaba a moverse, queriendo responder el beso, era torpe, no esperaba menos, después de todo era un chico de campo, quizás este era su primer beso, al igual que sería su primera experiencia con el sexo.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió feliz por eso. Otra cosa más que presumir.

Su boca se separó, las mejillas del castaño sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de brumoso deseo, llorosos y expectantes.

Akashi lamio sus labios y tomo el mentón del castaño, no se movía, tampoco se quejaba y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Desabotono la camisa del castaño y después se quitó su saco el cinturón, la ropa volaba por la habitación y poco le importaba a donde fuera a parar.

—No… ¡¿Qué haces…?! —su ceño se frunció y soltó un suspiro, sus dedos recorrieron las mejillas del castaño, el toque era suave, delicado, esbozó una sonrisa tierna y amable.

—Tranquilo, Kouki. — Besos sus labios de nuevo, esta vez corto, simplemente dejo que sus labios y los de Kouki se mantuvieran unidos.

Kouki empujaba de nuevo, su corazón latía fuertemente y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba confundido producto del alcohol en su sistema y no quería hacer nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, sobre todo con un extraño que acabada de conocer.

—Tranquilo, no te hare daño… —sus palabras son dichas con amabilidad y Kouki quiere creerlas. Kouki quiere confiar en él.

—Quiero ir a casa. Akashi-san… por favor, lléveme a casa.

—Kouki, eres hermoso, perfecto… —Sus palabras no mentían, viéndolo de aquella manera, suplicando, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando cubrir su rostro con las manos, soltó una inevitable sonrisa. — Me gustas… — _me gustas para una noche, me gustas para pasarla bien, me gustas para experimentar. Me gustas para ganar una apuesta._ Como dije Akashi no mentía, simplemente te decía la verdad a medias.

Sus manos bajaron deslizándose por la piel del chico, suave, limpia, no tenía nada que envidiarle a una mujer, aun así mantenía el cuerpo de un chico, Kouki era delgado, sí, pero también tenía músculos, supone por el trabajo pesado del campo. A sus ojos luce perfecto.

Sus manos desabrochan el cinturón y lo retiran junto con el pantalón, dejándole solo en ropa interior.

Akashi nunca se cuestionó sobre su sexualidad, porque nunca hubo necesidad de hacerlo, pero… si, aquel tan odiado "Pero" se hacía presente, desde hace cinco minutos que su miembro palpita dolorosamente, esta erecto y eso lo ha provocado un chico.

— ¿Akashi-san? — Kouki le llama. Seijūrō vuelve a besarlo, también es su culpa, por llamarlo de aquella manera tan provocativa, por dejarse ver así de frágil, por haber bajado la guardia y aceptar aquella bebida.

Fue demasiado fácil.

Sus manos se colaron en el bóxer de Kouki y volvió a sonreír, no solamente él estaba respondiendo, el cuerpo de Kouki también anhelaba sus caricias.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte, Kouki? ¿Puedo besarte? ¿Puedo tocarte? ¿Puedo hacerte el amor? ¿Puedo amarte? — Kouki se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos escarlata, atrapado por la belleza de Seijūrō, por su voz susurrante, por aquel toque se sensualidad y por la pasión del momento, sin pensarlo mucho asintió. Cayó en la telaraña de Akashi.

Akashi sonrió y sus manos volvieron a recorrer el pecho del castaño, esta vez su boca también se deleitó con la piel de Kouki, el castaño soltaba pequeños suspiros que solo le incitaban a seguir con las caricias. Chupo el cuello, dejando una marca rojiza, el hombro y su pecho, dejaba marcas por doquier, marcándolo como suyo.

—Kouki, Kouki… — Su nombre es dicho entre beso, caricia y chupetón.

—No… hagas eso… ¡Ahh!

— ¿Hacer qué?

—No chupes… — dice con el rostro sonrojado y Akashi sonríe.

— ¿Quieres chupar tú? Aquí abajo tengo algo que quiere tú atención. — Exclama con descaro y si es posible Kouki se sonroja aún más, Akashi dirige su mano a su entre pierna, Kouki da un pequeño saltito y suelta un pequeño grito al sentir el pene de Akashi completamente duro.

—No… es que, yo no sé… jamás… — Era la primera vez que tocaba a otra persona de forma sexual, era la primera vez que le besaban, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal.

—Está bien, te ayudare… — Akashi se levanta y ayuda a Kouki a sentarse sobre la cama, se baja la bragueta del pantalón junto con su ropa interior, Kouki inconscientemente cierra sus ojos y cubre su rostro, Akashi suelta una pequeña risita, esa acción hasta cierto punto es adorable. — Ven, Kouki… — Kouki quiere atribuirle su comportamiento al alcohol, no puede haber otra explicación a porque se acerca lentamente a Akashi.

Kouki se mueve en la cama, contoneando su cuerpo, sus caderas provocativamente, sus ojos brillan en deseo e impaciencia, todo su cuerpo desprende sensualidad. Y Akashi agrádese a la buena elección de Daiki.

Akashi desliza sus dedos por el cabello de Kouki, tomándolo con moderaba fuerza cuidando en no lastimarlo.

— ¿Quieres tocarla? Hazlo… — Kouki asiente y extiende su mano, temblorosa, insegura, el pene de Akashi está completamente duro, caliente y palpitante, su palma se cierra sobre el y Akashi cierra sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Kouki se relame los labios y como si supiera lo que Akashi va a pedirle, besa la punta. Akashi solo puede retener el gemido, Kouki es curioso y su mano acaricia todo el pene, tratando de adivinar cuando media…

—Akashi-san, ¿Le gusta? — Pregunta inocentemente, sin ninguna otra intención más que saber que lo hace bien.

—Sí, perfectamente. — Kouki sonríe y más entusiasmado sus manos comienzan a subir y bajar, llevando un ritmo suave que poco a poco aumenta, cuando Seijūrō pensó que nada podía ser mejor, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al sentir la húmeda lengua de Kouki lamer su pene. Kouki lamia como si de un dulce se tratara, se sintió en el paraíso cuando se metió parte de su miembro a la boca, su inexperiencia y dulce torpeza lo estaban volviendo loco.

Kouki entonces tomo todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca, un poco más de la mitad, Seijūrō gimió, y Kouki comenzó un lento vaivén, su lengua acariciaba la dura carne, su boca le recibía y con sus manos se ayuda, era su primera vez dando una mamada, pero aprendía rápido.

Seijūrō le sujeto con más fuerza de su cabello, llevando ahora el ritmo.

Justo antes de correrse, aparto a Kouki, no quería ahogarlo con el semen y tampoco era el lugar donde quería correrse.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — Pregunta y Akashi niega.

—No, no hiciste nada mal… — toma el mentón de Kouki y lo besa, Kouki intenta responder al beso, pero es demasiado intenso, al menos por ahora, Seijūrō lleva la delantera en ese campo. — Acuéstate de nuevo. — Le indica y Kouki obedece al pie de la letra aquellas palabras, quiere tocarse, liberarse de esa sensación dolorosa en su pene, pero no se atreve, no cuando Seijūrō está allí, sería demasiado vergonzoso masturbarse frente al pelirrojo.

 _¿Qué dices? ¡Si le has chupado el…!_ — una voz que logra callar de inmediato.

Akashi regresa en menos de dos segundos y trae consigo una pequeña botella, quiere preguntar para que es, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca Seijūrō la abre dejando caer sobre su mano un líquido blanco y viscoso.

Deja la botella a un lado y abre sus piernas subiéndolas a sus hombros, es vergonzoso, Kouki quiere correr, cubre su rostro y está tentado a cerrar sus piernas, incluso si en el intento se cae de la cama llevándose con él a Akashi.

El primer dedo más que ser doloroso era incomodo, la sensación fría y viscosa no ayudaba mucho, Kouki se aferró a las sabanas y a la cabecera de madera de la cama, mordió su labio cuando un segundo dedo ingreso, Akashi era paciente y esperaba algunos segundos para que Kouki pudiera relajarse, entonces movía sus dedos, los cerraba y abría como si fueran tijeras. El tercer dedo dolió y Akashi lo supo por la mueca en el rostro de Kouki.

—Tranquilo, ya pasara… — Agradecía tanto haber consultado en interne sobre el sexo entre dos chicos, los veinte minutos que tardaron el llegar al hotel más cercano, Akashi los había gastado buscando información, de lo contrario habría lastimado a Kouki.

—Duele…

—Tranquilo. — Y entonces Seijūrō lamio el interior de su muslo, mordió suavemente a piel y chupo dejando una marca, miles en realidad, Kouki soltaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros, su mano libre comenzó también a bombear el pene del castaño. Kouki se retorcía de placer, mordía su labio con mucho más fuerza para no soltar sonidos aún más vergonzosos.

Seijūrō entonces comenzó a mover los tres dedos, Kouki gimió y cuando comenzó a penetrarse el mismo, cuando los dedos de Seijūrō comenzaba a sentirse bien, el los retiro, logrando un suspiro de insatisfacción, sonrió por eso. Tomo el lubricante y vertió un poco más sobre su palma, Kouki le observaba con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de placer, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

Cuando Seijūrō cubrió su pene con aquel líquido viscoso Kouki ya se imaginaba lo que continuaría, quería repetir la acción de sus dedos, ahora con su pene.

— ¡No entrara! — Grito con miedo, Akashi sonrío y sin ningún tipo de aviso le embistió. Kouki grito, era doloroso, tanto que pensó le partiría en dos, Akashi era grande y grueso también, le sentía dentro de él, el más mínimo movimiento podía percibirlo, las lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas y Akashi simplemente acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja.

—No te… mu-evas, por… fa-favor… — Pidió y agradeció en silencio que Akashi no se moviera, por lo menos no durante algunos segundos.

—Suficiente, — murmuro, para después salir lentamente y volver a hundirse con fuerza dentro de Kouki, el castaño gemía de dolor con cada envestida, aunque eran suaves seguía sin acostumbrarse a la invasión, Seijūrō intento distraerlo del dolo con besos y caricias, pronto estas surtieron efecto, en especial cuando Seijūrō golpeo la próstata del castaño.

—AKASHI. — Había gritado Kouki, arqueando la espalda, enterrando sus uñas en la piel del pelirrojo. — ¡Ahhh! ¡Dios…! Más, más… más rápido… — pido y por supuesto Akashi no le negaría tal petición, después de todo él también quería moverse con más fuerza y velocidad, el interior de Kouki era cálido y apretaba deliciosamente su pene, se atrevía a decir, que era incluso mejor que una mujer.

—Kouki, date la vuelta. — susurra y Kouki obedece de nuevo, se sujeta de la cabezada y cierra sus ojos cuando Akashi vuelve a entrar en él, las embestidas son fuertes, profundas y con ritmo.

Sus gemidos se escuchan por toda la habitación y poco le importa que le escuchen, solo quiere sentir más placer, es casi adictivo o es quizás que Akashi es demasiado bueno.

— ¡Ahhh, Akashi! ¡Agghhmm! — Kouki muerde la almudada, delirante por todo el placer brindado, sus manos buscan su erección y la estimulan, el final está cerca y todo lo que quiera ahora es correrse. Akashi sostiene con fuerza las caderas de Kouki, el ritmo pronto comenzó a perderse, sigue envistiendo contra el cuerpo del castaño, Kouki gime, pero los gemidos son retenidos por la almohada.

—Kouki… — susurra su nombre.

La piel en su espalda también luce deliciosa y quiere, no, desea marcarla también.

—Akashi…

—Kouki…

Kouki gimiendo y gritando el nombre de quien le enviste, aquea su espalda y el semen se derrama sobre las sabanas de la cama, Akashi se viene segundos más tarde en el interior del castaño, sintiendo como Kouki le aprieta con fuerza.

Ambos respiran agitadamente y Seijūrō sale con cuidado del cuerpo de Kouki, se deja caer a la cama, sonríe con satisfacción, no solo gano una apuesta, también gano una de las mejores noches que ha tenido, quizás, podría volver a repetirse. Solo es cuestión de saber manejar las cartas.

…

Cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra solo en esa habitación, la luz del sol se cuela por las ventanas, estira su cuerpo, y talla sus ojos acostumbrándolos rápidamente a la luz. El sonido del agua corriendo le indica que no está del todo solo. Las sabanas cubren su cuerpo y Kouki se levanta con cuidado, su cabeza le duele un poco, así como su cadera. Se cubre con las sabanas y sus mejillas explotan repentinamente en color carmín al ver su ropa y la de Akashi regada por toda la habitación.

Los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior inundan su cerebro. Cubre su rostro con vergüenza, no creyendo que los gemidos que recuerda sean suyos.

La puerta del baño se abre y Kouki se congela, perdiendo a si su oportunidad de regresar a la cama y fingir que aun dormía, su corazón late agitadamente, siente la penetrante mirada de Akashi, sus mejillas enrojecen a más no poder.

—Buenos días, Kouki… — Le saluda. Akashi sonríe al ver al chico completamente sonrojado y suelta una carcajada cuando Kouki asiente casi mecánicamente, su mirada se desvió a la pequeña mesita de noche, su celular le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Las gotas de agua se deslizan sobre su piel y algunas más caen al piso.

Kouki no está acostumbrado a que le llamen por su nombre, al menos no personas que acaba de conocer, suelta un pequeño suspiro, qué más da, de todos modos ese extraño, era quizás la persona que más le conocía (íntimamente, claro está). No tendría por qué quejarse el que se tomara la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre, la noche anterior no tuvo ningún problema con eso. Y de nuevo sus mejillas arden.

—Kouki, debes tomar un baño. — Aconseja el pelirrojo, observando con atención el cuerpo desnudo del castaño, las pequeñas marcas rojas y mordiscos, después de que Kouki cayera rendido, Akashi se había dedicado a besar y dejar marcas por toda la espalda del chico, estaba orgulloso de su creación y la foto en su teléfono celular la enmarcaría como un trofeo.

—Si… un baño… — Aun así sus manos no sueltan las sábanas blancas que evitan quedar completamente expuesto ante Seijūrō.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Pregunta juguetonamente y Kouki niega de inmediato, lo único que quiere es que Akashi aparte la mirada, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, se desliza con cuidado sobre la cama, tomo las sábanas blancas bajo la atenta mirada del emperador, e intento ponerse de pie, Akashi le observaba divertido arqueando su ceja derecha, soltó una risita cuando le vio batallar con las sabanas, solo debería pedirle que apartara la mirada, solo eso, pero al parecer estaba súper avergonzado como para hacerlo.

Pero Kouki era torpe por naturaleza, quizás una de las cosas que más odiaba de si mismo, puesto que le ponían en situaciones mucho más vergonzosas, como por ejemplo, enredar sus pies con la sabana y caer al piso.

Kouki se quedó inmóvil, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase ahí mismo.

Fue más humillante caer ante Seijūrō. Más que cuando lo hizo frente a todos los habitantes del pueblo, tendría ocho años y había sido elegido para el papel principal en la obra del teatro de su pequeña escuela, sus pies lo traicionaron y cayo, no lloro, por lo menos no frente a la audiencia, pero si entre los brazos de su madre más tarde.

— ¿Kouki, estas bien? — Akashi se acerca lentamente hacia el castaño. Contiene una risa, no puede reír, no hasta que compruebe la salud del castaño.

—Estoy bien, — contesta, Akashi observa las orejas de Kouki, completamente rojizas, por el momento Kouki no tiene intención alguna de ponerse de pie, eso está claro hasta para él.

Y ríe, carcajea libremente, se ríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Su estómago duele y sus ojos retienen las lágrimas.

Kouki debería sentirse ofendido, pero no lo hace, la risa de Akashi, de alguna manera le parece hermosa, verdadera, contagiosa. Pocos segundos bastan para que Kouki se ría también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **Mentiras.**

— ¿Entonces, entendiste todo? — Tetsuya pregunta, Kouki asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, el peli celeste deja escapar un suspiro.

—No es tan difícil.

—No, no es difícil, pero Kouki, me preocupas…

—Tetsuya, tengo la misma edad que tú. — Replica, Tetsuya lo comprende, pero siempre ha tenido esa faceta de "Hermano mayor" con Kouki.

—Te enseñe todas las rutas posibles, todas las calles que debes conocer por el momento, como llegar a la universidad… pero sigo teniendo esa inquietud. — los brazos de Tetsuya se apoyan sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, los vasos a su lado casi vacios, el hielo derritiéndose, mezclándose con la dulce bebida.

—No voy a perderme.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dijiste eso cuando éramos pequeños? — Levanta su rostro y observa a Kouki, sonríe cuándo el castaño se sonroja y desvía la mirada. — Cuando fuimos al rio, — Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano. — La vez que jugamos en el bosque, cuando visitamos el templo, recuerdo también la vez que fuimos a la ciudad vecina con mi mama… te perdiste, en la excursión de sexto año en la escuela, ¡Casi me da un infarto esa vez! Y puedo seguir… — Kouki toma su vaso y sorbe, es obvio que no tiene palabras para contradecir a su amigo.

—Lo siento, Zoro* tiene más sentido de la orientación a mi lado… — Sus mejillas se sonrojan y cubre su rostro, Tetsuya se ríe y él se deja caer sobre la mesa.

—No es para tanto, digamos que están en la misma línea. — Entonces Tetsuya palmea la cabeza del castaño, desliza sus dedos sobre las hebras castañas y a Kouki se le eriza la piel cuando recuerdos sobre Akashi llegan y bruscamente se reincorpora, sorprendiendo a Tetsuya.

—Lo-lo siento, Tetsu… — Tetsuya está confundido, y Kouki es capaz de verlo en sus ojos, rasca su cuello con nerviosismo, sus mejillas más rojas que nunca.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, — pero Tetsuya no podía creer en esas palabras, no cuando el rostro de Kouki le decía lo contrario, Kouki odiaba que le conociera tan bien, en momentos como ese. — Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco ansioso y temeroso.

Tetsuya le miro un poco más antes de aprobar la respuesta de Kouki.

—No te preocupes. — Internamente Kouki agradece que le creyera. — Podemos regresar juntos a casa.

—Tetsu, no creo que me guste hacer mal tercio contigo y con Kagami-kun.

—A Kagami no le molesta, ¿Verdad? — lanza la pregunta al aire, pero justo en ese momento el ruido en la cocina desvía la atención de Kouki.

— ¡Claro que no, Furi! — Kouki sonríe y baja la cabeza apenado, Kagami les acompaño esa mañana, caminaron durante mucho tiempo, Tetsuya le enseño los alrededores para que comenzara a familiarizarse con la ciudad, tuvieron suerte porque no había muchas personas, Kagami y él se habían hablado por primera vez, se alegro de saber que Kagami era un buen chico y que realmente amaba a Tetsuya.

Se movió inquieto, al llegar al apartamento, Kagami había ido directo a la cocina y dijo que prepararía el almuerzo, Tetsuya le llevo a la pequeña mesa y le obligo a sentarse, si, le obligo, porque Kouki quería ir a la cocina y ver en que podía ayudar a Kagami.

— ¡Kagami es excelente cocinando!

—Y tú un desastre. — Agrego el pelirrojo, Kouki sonrió por el adorable puchero de Tetsuya, además debía admitir que ese delantal se veía bien en Kagami.

El pelirrojo entonces dejo los platos en la mesa y le brindo una cálida sonrisa al castaño.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o Kouki tiene más camarones? — La mirada celeste de Tetsuya s enfoco en el plato de Kouki, después en el suyo y el ultimo fue el de Kagami, Kouki le imito y por alguna extraña razón parecía que su porción era más grande.

—Es solo tu imaginación, Kuroko. — Declaro Kagami desviando su mirada. — vamos a comer.

—Itadakimasu*. — dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

Kouki toma los palillos de madera y come el primer bocado, Tetsuya no mentía cuando decía que Kagami cocinaba bien.

— ¿Entonces, Kouki, que te pareció Akashi? ¿Fue amable contigo?

Kouki tosió, tosió y tosió más fuerte cuando la comida se atoro en su garganta, Tetsuya le ofreció de inmediato un vaso de agua y Kagami palmeaba su espalda con suavidad, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y la asfixiante presión que sentía desapareció en cuanto le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua.

—Kouki, ten cuidado. — Tetsuya se mostraba preocupado, al igual que Kagami.

Kouki se quedo en silencio con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos pegados al piso, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

Después de llevarlo a casa, Kouki le pidió con las mejillas rojas y lleno de vergüenza que no le contara lo ocurrido a Tetsuya, Akashi le aseguro que Tetsuya no se enteraría y nuevamente le robaba un beso, corto, pero que hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que sus piernas temblaran.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de Kouki, antes de subirse a su lujoso auto, un "Nos vemos" salió de su boca.

— ¿Ha-hace cuanto que conoces a Akashi-kun?

—No mucho, quizá dos años, el viene de Kyoto. Es un chico un tanto frio y muy perfeccionista, pero es amable. —Tetsuya no lo noto, tampoco Kouki, Kagami hizo presión con sus dientes, al igual que con sus puños.

—Sí, él es muy amable. — Kouki sonrió y a Kagami no le gusto el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban, Kouki era importante para su novio, muchas veces Kuroko le había hablado de él e incluso llego a pensar que estaba enamorado de él, cuando le conto sobre lo que pensaba, Kuroko soltó una sonrisa, tan inusual en él.

"Es como un hermano para mí." Le había dicho. Kagami conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento, era como su relación con Tatsuya, aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, sus lazos eran incluso más fuertes.

—Fuera de eso, no vuelvas a tomar, sabes que incluso una gota de alcohol te noquea.

—Sí, mamá. — Respondió el castaño, Kagami sonrió por eso.

Tetsuya lo dejo pasar.

—Esta vez por fortuna fue Akashi-kun quien estaba contigo…

Y Kagami abría querido decir muchas cosas acerca de esa declaración, pero se mantuvo callado.

Si Kuroko se llegara a enterar de la apuesta, Akashi, Aomine y él… tendrían suerte si salían con vida, incluso lo que había pasado con Satsuki no tenia comparación.

…

Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos sudaban y camina graciosamente, como si fuera un robot, Tetsuya se divertía con las reacciones de su amigo.

—Ni siquiera estuviste nervioso cuando te presentaste ante la clase, ¿Por qué te pones nervioso ahora?

Las clases pasaron con normalidad las tres primeras horas, los maestros por lo poco que pudo ver, eran buenos, excelentes de hecho, las instalaciones eran más que buenas, sus compañeros parecían ser buenas personas y Kouki pensaba que podría acostumbrarse al ritmo de vida que estaba por comenzar.

Claro hasta que la hora del almuerzo llego y Tetsuya le dijo que iría con él y con sus amigos.

—Yo-yo… prefiero ir a leer a la biblioteca. — Kouki se detuvo a pocos metros de la cafetería, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

Después de una semana sin verlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a Akashi.

—No, Kouki, ven conmigo, comamos juntos.

—Acompáñanos. — Indico Kagami con una sonrisa, estaba seguro Furi se llevaría bastante bien con Kise y Takao, además Akashi nunca comía con ellos, Akashi prefería pasar el rato con sus amigas. Él era popular, desde que lo conocían; Akashi siempre era asediado por las chicas. Por supuesto Akashi no se quejaba de la atención.

O eso solía hacer.

Kouki había aceptado, yendo siempre tras Tetsuya y Kagami sonrió, le recordaba a un pequeño cachorro, yendo siempre junto a su madre, una madre bastante adorable a decir verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde sus compañeros estaban, en este caso solo Midorima, Aomine y…

—Akashi. — le llamo Taiga, el misionado elevo su mirada y sonrió, buscando con la mirada a Kouki

Las mejillas de Kouki se sonrojaron con solo verlo un poco, su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensaba todos podían escucharlo, sus manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Akashi, evitaba a toda costa que sus miradas se encontraran, Kagami frunció el ceño y Aomine soltó una pequeña sonrisa, Midorima simplemente le contemplaba con una ceja alzada, extrañado por su actitud.

—Es una sorpresa, Akashi… tú no solías comer con nosotros. — Le reta Kagami, interponiéndose ente él y Kouki.

—Bueno, pensé en hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Kuroko ¿Quién es él?— Midorima ignoro por completo la sutil pelea entre Kagami y Akashi, Aomine solo se quedo en silencio, chasqueo la lengua cuando Kouki le dio una sonrisa y una reverencia.

No le molestaba la presencia del castaño, era solo que no podía borrar la imagen que Akashi le había mandado hace una semana, jamás pensó que ese castaño caería tan rápido entre las manos del pelirrojo y quizás, solo quizás, se sentía culpable.

—Es Furihata Kouki, un amigo mío, viene de Nagao y estará viviendo conmigo. — Le presenta de nuevo Tetsuya a su amigo, Kouki extiende su mano y saluda al peliverde, trata de ignorar la mirada que Akashi mantiene sobre él.

—Mucho gusto. — después de acomodar sus gafas corresponde el saludo del castaño. — Midorima Shintaro.

— ¡Aominecchi, Aominecchi! — Kise llego corriendo parta lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, Aomine por supuesto no se quejo y solo sonrió cuando Kise le abrazo por el cuello, y deposito un beso en las mejillas del peli azul, casi en la comisura de sus labios, Kouki no se sorprendió por eso, ya conocía lo animado que podían ser ese chico, también lo atrevido que era.

—Ki-chan… Contrólate un poco, — pocos segundos después un pelinegro que Kouki no conocía tomo asiento justo al lado de Midorima. — Shin-chan. — Y ese chico al igual que Kise abrazo y beso al peliverde.

Entonces Kouki no sabía que pensar, ¿Eran acaso todos ellos…? Bueno tampoco es que pudiera decir algo, siendo que él había tenido relaciones con un chico hace poco.

…

—Waaa, Kou-chan, tienes que venir con nosotros al centro comercial… — Kouki sonrió y asintió, sus mejillas seguían ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¡Sí! — Apoyo Kise la idea. — Furihatacchi.

Como había dicho Kagami, Kouki encajo perfectamente con Kise y Takao

—Solo asegúrense de mantenerlo vigilado, acaba de llegar y aun no conoce por completo la ciudad.

— ¡TETSU! — Grito Kouki apenado, todos sonrieron, incluido Akashi.

—No te preocupes, lo regresaremos a salvo.

— ¿Kouki, puedo preguntar qué hiciste en la semana? — Aomine y Kagami centraron su mirada en él, Akashi mantenía una sonrisa, orgullosa y hasta cierto punto divertida, Kagami frunció el ceño y Aomine chasqueo la lengua, Kise mantenía una charla con Kuroko, Takao había ido con Midorima a comprar algunas bebidas, dándole la oportunidad a Akashi de acercarse al castaño.

—Oe, Akashi. — Aomine llamo a Akashi, era suficiente, si solo quería jugar con alguien debería buscar a otra persona, ese chico era importante para Tetsuya, apenas lo comprendía y hubiera deseado haberlo hecho antes.

—Que ocurre Daiki. — La mirada de Akashi le intimido y solo esa pequeña mirada basto para quedarse callado.

—Tks.

— ¿Kouki? — Kouki observo a Aomine, después a Akashi, ¿Que había sido eso?

—Solo estuve con Tetsu, me enseño un poco la ciudad… es vergonzoso decirlo, pero me pierdo con facilidad. — rasco su mejilla, un viejo habito que tenía cuando se sentía apenado.

— ¿Te gustaría ir al cine mañana conmigo? — comenzaba a jugar sus cartas y si las manejaba bien, pronto tendría a Kouki rendido a sus pies, el sexo con él le había gustado, tanto como para volver a repetirlo, no una, ni dos, si no las veces que él deseara, tenerlo rendido ante él, para que acudiera cuando le llamara, para que se entregara sin excusas ni pretextos.

Kagami le observo con frustración y enojo casi podía leer lo que Kagami le gritaba ¿Por qué Kouki? Ya había ganado la apuesta, ya había demostrado que él siempre ganaba, por consiguiente siempre tenía la razón, entonces ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo con el castaño? Era frustrante, pero Akashi reconocía que de no haber sido Kouki, quizás hubiera perdido esa apuesta.

Como había dicho Aomine la vez anterior, no podía levantarla si no era con Kise. Algo parecido le pasaba a él.

— ¿Al cine? — Akashi vuelve a sonreír, una sonrisa que le deja en blanco y asiente sin pensarlo.

…

Su cabello formaba una cortina negra que cubría su espalda, las manos de él recorrían toda la piel a su paso, beso su cuello y sonrió cuando la chica suspiro.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gimió y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, entero sus puños en sus propias palmas, las estocadas la volvían loca de placer, él era bueno en eso.

La sala del club de ajedrez era un buen lugar para esos encuentros fugases.

— ¡Muévete, más…! ¡Ahh… más, más! — Ella pedía más y el no iba a negarse. La tomo de la cintura y se empujo con más fuerza en su interior, su piel perlada de sudor, suave, blanca… le recordaba a Kouki. — ¡Akashi-sam…maahhh!

Él no recordaba su nombre, pero era buena en lo que hacía, tal vez debería tener un poco de consideración y recordarlo. Aunque a ella no parecía importarle. Solo bastaba llamarla y ella se presentaba en menos de cinco minutos.

Ella lo sabía, era solo un momento de diversión para ambos, como la llamaba a ella, podía llamar a muchas otras y todas ellas vendrían a él gustosas, comprendía los gustos de Akashi en la cama, por ejemplo con ella era brusco y salvaje, quizás con las demás era suave o incluso había las que tenían la ilusión de ser amadas por él.

También sabía que cosas no le gustaban, como por ejemplo, las marcas y arañazos, el no las permitía en su piel, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Entonces no comprendía esas marcas en el cuello y las heridas en la espalda, no eran recientes, puesto que las marcas eran apenas visibles y los arañazos comenzaban a desaparecer, aun así...

—Akashi… Ahhh…~~ — sus pechos rebotaban cada vez que Akashi la envestía, podía sentirlo dentro de ella, grande, duro y caliente. Cualquier pensamiento se esfumo de su mente, grito cuando llego al orgasmo.

...

—Mizuki me dijo que te vio a ti y a otro chico en el cine. — La pelinegra jugaba con su cabello, acomodándolo y cuidando que no se formaran nudos en él.

— ¿Si? — Akashi miraba el atardecer a través de la ventana del club, ella se quedo perdida en la hermosa vista que tenia frente a ella.

—También me dijo que los vio besándose.

— ¿Algún problema por eso? —No lo negó, no tenia por que hacerlo, era su vida, su cuerpo, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Además poco le importaba lo que las demás personas dijeran de él.

—No, solo que jamás pensé que también te gustaran los chicos.

—Es solo otro poco de diversión. Nada más. — Ella suspiro y termino de acomodar su ropa, era obvio que era solo diversión, Akashi era tan frio que nadie sería capaz de permanecer a su lado sin lastimarse, ella lo sabía muy bien, por eso solo disfrutaba del placer y dejaba sus sentimientos de lado.

— ¿Entonces él te araño? — realmente no pensaba que Akashi le respondiera, su vista se aparto del pelirrojo y busco en la habitación su bolso.

—Sí, es un poco salvaje en la cama. — Y vio una sonrisa en los labios de Akashi, así como un brillo inusual en sus ojos. — Aunque tendré que enseñarle a no morder.

—Suerte con eso. — Akashi la vio irse, escucho sus pasos por el pasillo que a esas horas estaba desierto, el sol se ocultaba y los tintes naranjas y modados se combinaban hermosamente, digno de una pintura del más talentoso pintor

Su celular vibro, lo tomo para leer el mensaje, era Kouki, hace poco habían intercambiado sus números de teléfono, para ser exactos cuando Akashi le llevo de vuelta al apartamento de Tetsuya después de que su salida al cine terminara, se sorprendió cuando Kouki le pidió su contacto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la voz entre cortada.

No dudo y le respondió de inmediato.

" **Nos vemos en treinta minutos."**

Acomodo su camisa y abrocho su pantalón.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, no esperaba que Kouki respondiera tan rápido su mensaje, usualmente el tardaba en hacerlo.

No era Kouki.

" **¡¿Estas libre hoy?! ¡¿Qué tal un poco de diversión?!"**

Chasqueo su lengua en señal de fastidio.

Después otro mensaje llego.

" **Gracias."** Pocas palabras, pero ya podía imaginar a Kouki sonriendo mientras tecleaba cada letra. Sin embargo, la promesa de diversión que le daba Kouki, por el momento no se comparaba con la diversión que le prometía esa otra chica.

" **Lo siento, me ha surgido algo nuevo, ¿Nos vemos mañana?"** presiono enviar y no espero ninguna respuesta, no la necesita.

" **Claro, no te preocupes."** El mensaje llego pero Akashi no lo leyó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **No (s) otros.**

Kouki veía su teléfono celular con impaciencia, Tetsuya a su lado sonreía, Kagami veía su programa favorito, sin prestarle atención realmente, su conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo cada vez que veía ese bonito brillo en los ojos de Furi.

— ¿Akashi-kun, vendrá por ti? — Kouki asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Tetsuya apoyo sus brazos en la pequeña mesita, observando a Kouki con entusiasmo y emoción y si, también con una pizca de preocupación.

A pesar de que Akashi era también su amigo y que sabía lo amable que podía ser, no quería que Kouki confundiera esa amabilidad, Tetsuya suspiro, quizás estaba pensando mucho, Akashi era completamente hetero, las miles de fans que tenían lo podían comprobar, Kouki tampoco parecía estar interesado en los chicos… o chicas, de hecho su mejor amigo no prestaba mucha atención a los asuntos del "corazón".

Su celular vibro y Kouki no tardo ni medio segundo antes de responder la llamada, Kagami frunció su ceño y chasqueo la lengua, Tetsuya se percató de eso; pero no le tomo importancia.

—Si… ya, estoy listo… — Kouki sonrió, caminando por todo el apartamento de Tetsuya, el peli celeste caminaba tras él, sintiéndose como una chica con su mejor amiga emocionada por la cita con el hombre de sus sueños.

Kouki tomo las llaves y su cartera, entonces Tetsuya aprovecho un momento de descuido para tomar el celular del castaño.

—Akashi—kun, por favor no lo dejes solo, se pierde con increíble facilidad. — Kouki intentaba recuperar su teléfono, pero Tetsuya huía de él y le esquivaba con facilidad. —Asegúrate también de traerlo temprano a casa.

— ¡Tetsu! — Sus mejillas rojas y pudo escuchar la risa de Akashi.

Cuando Tetsuya escucho un "Seguro." de parte de Akashi, le regreso el teléfono a Kouki, Tetsuya sonrió cuando el castaño se apresuró a bajar para encontrarse con Akashi. El peliceleste se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Kagami, acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio y sintiéndose feliz.

Kagami se quedó callado, cambiaba continuamente el canal en la televisión, no había nada interesante que ver. Soltó un suspiro cuando apago el televisor, envolvió sus brazos en la espalda del peliceleste, disfrutando de la calidez de su novio, escuchando su tranquila respiración y aspirando el hipnotizante aroma que Tetsuya desprendía.

Pero ni esos momentos tan perfectos se salvaban de su remordimiento, solo pensar que ahora mismo Akashi estaba jugando sus cartas sobre Furi le molestaba, se sentía culpable y molesto consigo mismo. No quería que Furihata sufriera, porque eso implicaría también el sufrimiento de su amado novio, además no lo merecía, Furi era amble, algo despistado, ingenuo y demasiado inocente.

El creía en las palabras de Akashi y Akashi sabía manejar a las personas a su conveniencia.

…

— ¿Sakurai-kun? — Kouki pregunto en la recepción de la biblioteca, su maestro le había indicado que Sakurai, quien estaría con él ayudándole debería estar ahí.

Pero no había nadie.

Kouki soltó un suspiro y dejo su mochila en el piso, se sorprendió al ver algunos libros sobre la mesa, acompañados también de cuadernos y un lapicero, sabia por lo menos que no estaba solo.

Su celular vibro y Kouki dio un pequeño salto, su corazón latía agitadamente, no solo por el susto, latía así solo cuando se trataba de Akashi, una sonrisa adorno sus labios y se apresuró a leer el mensaje, sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras leía.

" **No te preocupes, esperare por ti."**

Se sintió estúpido cuando recordó de último segundo (Y solo porque su profesor le había buscado) que había hecho la promesa a su profesor de literatura a ordenar los libros en la biblioteca, además de buscar algunos otros. A Kouki le gustaba leer, mucho de hecho, prefería tener un buen libro para leer un viernes por la tarde que salir a divertirse y bueno, no es como que en su pueblo hubiera mucha diversión.

Pero en ese momento deseo no haber levantado la mano con insistencia cuando su profesor pregunto por ayuda.

¿La razón?

Tenía una cita con Akashi.

" **Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia."** — presiono enviar y dejo su teléfono de lado, aun si no había nadie tenía que hacer su trabajo, terminaría su parte y se iría de inmediato, aun sí Akashi no le esperaba tenía mucha tarea acumulada y esa sería una perfecta oportunidad para avanzar.

Un mensaje llego.

" **No eres una molestia, esperare por ti. Puedo incluso darte una mano para que termines más rápido."**

Una sonrisa boba y su corazón más agitado que nunca, a ese paso no le resultaría extraño que realmente se saliera de su pecho, esas tan molestas y a la vez placenteras mariposas en el estómago, revoloteando contentas.

" **Solo esperarme ya es suficiente, gracias :)"**

— ¿Disculpa? — Kouki levanto su vista y enfoco a un chico que le miraba con nerviosismo y timidez, entre sus brazos varios libros, polvosos, de esos que nadie lee. Era un poco más alto que él, quizás solo tres o cinco centímetros, castaño también y su vista se mueve por todo el lugar como si quisiera evitar verlo a los ojos. — Uhmmm, ¿Furihata-san?

—Sip, ¿Sakurai-kun, verdad? — El chico asiente y Kouki sonríe. Sakurai deja los libros sobre la mesa y con un paño sacude el polvo con cuidado de no maltratar los libros, les cuida y eso es algo que a Kouki le gusta. — ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Tenemos que reacomodar algunos libros de los últimos estantes, el profesor también me pidió que este tipo de libros los apartemos, las hojas comienzan a desgastarse y quiere… — Kouki sonríe, Sakurai habla tan despacio que tiene que acercarse un poco para poder escucharlo, atiende perfectamente las intrusiones y alza las mangas de su camisa.

— ¿Te gusta leer?

—Sí. — Kouki suelta un suspiro, al parecer no es muy comunicativo, se encamina a los estantes que Sakurai había dicho y comienza con su labor, con cuidado revisa los temas, los autores de cada libro, el año de su publicación o si es parte de una serie de libros del mismo tema.

Cuando una hora a transcurrido Kouki piensa seriamente en pedir esa ayuda a Akashi, además de ser más libros de los que pensó al principio, el silencio comenzaba a volverlo loco, Sakurai era tímido en extremo incluso más que él y eso, pensaba Kouki era imposible.

Además de que al parecer hoy nadie tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca, es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ello. Kouki soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía, de hacho casi nadie utilizaba ya los libros, ahora todo lo podías obtener por internet. No era de extrañarse que la biblioteca estuviera vacía.

—Furihata-san… — Le llamo Sakurai. — Puede irse si quiere, yo terminare el resto.

Estuvo a punto de tomar la palabra de Sakurai, de dejar la biblioteca e ir a encontrarse con Akashi, pero no pudo hacerlo, Kouki había tomado esa responsabilidad y no podía dársela a alguien más.

—Está bien, Sakurai-kun… terminemos esto y vayamos a casa.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Dije algo que no debía, lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

Entonces Kouki soltó una pequeña sonrisa con las reverencias que Sakurai hacia mientras se disculpaba.

—Vamos, no dijiste nada malo.

—Furihata-san… — Kouki le observo y por primera vez Sakurai le vio a los ojos, ambos sonrieron, si, podrían ser buenos amigos.

…

—Las estrellas por ejemplo, en mi pequeño pueblo puedes observarlas en todo su esplendor, es muy bonito. — Ambos trabajaban ahora en una salo parte de la biblioteca, Sakurai se había acercado cuando los libros que su profesor quería aparte estaba apilados, comenzó a tomar los libros y ordenarlos, entonces Kouki inicio una charla trivial, Sakurai por suerte ahora participaba en ella.

—Puedo imaginarlo. — Dijo con un bonito brillo en sus ojos, dentro de su mente las hermosas estrellas resplandecían en el cielo.

— ¡Saku-chin! — y a ojos de Kouki un gigante intentaba secuestrar a Sakurai, aunque en realidad solo lo abrazaba.

—Murasakibara-senpai. — Sakurai sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

—Vine a ayudarte.

—Atsushi, si vas a tocar los libros limpia tus manos, están pegajosas. — Una segunda persona totalmente desconocida para él llego junto a ellos.

—Himuro-senpai. — Aunque estaba claro que Sakurai les conocía perfectamente.

—Estabas tardando, Saku.

—Lo siento, mucho me quede sin pila y no pude avisarles.

—De nuevo les dejaste ir. — Regaño el gigante que le mantenía entre sus brazos.

—No, no…lo hice. — Aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Himuro le miraba con la ceja alzada, conocía perfectamente e ese pequeño y tímido chico. — Pero lo intente… — murmura evitando el contacto visual y Kouki suelta una pequeña risa, atrayendo la atención de los dos gigantes. Ambos chicos lo observa y Kouki no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, eso pasa con los desconocidos. — Él es Furihata Kouki. — Le presenta Sakurai, Kouki se inclina un poco mostrando respeto.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. — Himuro entonces le ve con atención, sus mejillas y manos con rastros de polvo, así como su cabello, suelta una sonrisa, ese imagen le recuerda a una canción que solía escuchar mucho cuando era niño en América. _"Su carita llena de hollín"_.

—Tú eres lindo. — Declara Murasakibara. — Lindo como Saku-chin. — Himuro ríe al ver la explosión en el rostro de ambos castaños.

—Sí, es lindo. — Dijo también Himuro, Sakurai era demasiado tímido con personas extrañas, por eso siempre que le pedían este tipo de favores terminaba mandando a casa a los compañeros que se supone le ayudarían y él hacía todo el trabajo. — ¿Furihata? — Repite, recuerda haber escuchado ese nombre antes. — ¿El amigo de Tetsu? — Claro, lo recuerda ahora, Taiga ya le había contado un poco sobre él. Especialmente cuando le dijo que no representaba ningún peligro en su relación con Tetsuya.

—Himuro-senpai, ¿Conoce a Tetsuya? — Murasakibara apoya su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sakurai, obviamente sin dejar caer su peso completamente.

—Claro que sí, es novio de mi hermano.

— ¿Kagami-kun? — Pregunta sorprendido, Himuro asiente, y aunque no quiere ser grosero ni dada, Kouki está tentado a decir que no se parecen en nada, Himuro es alto (quizás el único parecido) de piel un poco más clara, su cabello negro, su flequillo oculta su ojo izquierdo y debajo de su ojo derecho hay un lunar.

—No somos hermanos de sangre, diría que somos como tú y Tetsu.

— ¡L-lo siento!

—No te preocupes. — Himuro le da una pequeña sonrisa. — Pero bueno, me presento, Soy Himuro Tatsuya y…

—Murasakibara Atsushi. — Kouki inclino un poco su cabeza en dirección a Murasakibara.

—Ok, ayudaremos y podremos irnos más rápido. — Kouki y Sakurai sonríen mientras sonríen, Murasakibara gruñe, esta cómodo y no quiere moverse, además el cabello de Sakurai huele delicioso. —Anda, Atsushi… o llegaremos tarde.

—Ya voy, ya voy… Muro-chin no es lindo.

…

Ella está metida entre sus piernas, haciendo un buen uso de su boca, Akashi la guía imponiendo un ritmo, que le guste o no tiene que seguir.

No pasa mucho antes de que se corra en la boca de la chica, quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para pasar con ella, pero Kouki, acabada de mandarle un mensaje, donde le decía que ya había terminado su trabajo en la biblioteca y que se verían en la entrada de la universidad.

Sinceramente se estaba cansando.

Cansando de mostrarse amable y caballeroso con él, no avanzaba mucho con ese chico, nada más allá de besos y caricias superficiales; se frustraba cuando se ponía duro por pensar en él, mucho más cuando tenía que utilizar su mano para complacerse.

¡Él, Akashi Seijūrō! Él, que tenía a miles de chicas a su disposición, tenía que recurrir a la patética solución de complacerse a sí mismo.

Aunque las citas que había tenido, resultaron mucho más divertidas de lo que había pensado.

Subió la bragueta de su pantalón y tomo su chaqueta, salió de la sala del club, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su compañera.

Camino lentamente, la tarde comenzaba a caer y el cielo se pintaba de naranja, considero seriamente cancelar su reunión de estudio con Kouki y llamar a alguna de sus compañeras de cama para pasarla bien, pero también desecho esa idea.

— ¡Akashi-san! — Kouki le llamaba desde la distancia, levantando su mano y agitándola un poco, era un desastre, con el rostro lleno de polvo al igual que su ropa, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, esfumándose de inmediato cuando Kouki se despedía con una sonrisa de tres chicos, no los había notado hasta que uno de ellos acaricio la cabeza de Kouki revolviendo su cabello. Kouki sonrió y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, el chico pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa, dijo algo que por supuesto Akashi no pudo escuchar y se marchó junto a los demás.

Akashi estaba molesto.

—Akashi—san, perdón la demora. — Hizo una pausa para poder respirar. Sus mejillas cubiertas de polvo, su cabello, todo él tenía la esencia de libros. Kouki sonrió para él y toda su molestia se esfumo.

Kouki tenía un efecto tranquilizador, que de algún modo le gustaba.

—Vamos a mi casa. — Extendió su mano y Kouki no dudó en aceptar.

…

Cuando Akashi es recibido por sus sirvientes no puede evitar sonreír por el modo en que Kouki observa todo con curiosidad y asombro, es divertido ver como sus mejillas se encienden cuando le llaman "Joven amo".

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — Pregunta Akashi, una de las empleadas se acerca a él para tomar su chaqueta y su mochila.

—No… gracias. — Tiene miedo incluso de mirar algo en esa casa, todo luce tan fino y por supuesto costoso, si rompía algo no podría terminar de pagar ni siquiera teniendo dos vidas más.

Su vista bajo a sus normales y bastante baratos tenis, después enfoco los caros y por supuesto finos zapatos de Akashi.

Ellos eran diferentes, bastante.

Y no entendía porque una persona como Akashi podría estar interesado en él, como es que podía gustarle.

— ¿Kouki?

— ¿Q-qué sucede, Akashi?

—Espérame en la sala, iré a tender algo. — Kouki asiente, los empleados le guían hasta la sala, como todo en esa casa es elegante, los sillones, grandes monstruos de cuero (ruega a dios, sea artificial.) negro, la mesa de centro, la enorme pantalla plana, ver una película en esa televisión debe ser una experiencia casi mágica, su padre podría llorar si le dejaran ver toda una temporada completa de la NBA ahí.

Se sienta uno de los sillones, apartado de cualquier cosa que pudiera romper, como ese lindo florero o ese porta retratos, aunque las ansias por acercarse y ver la foto eran grandes, el miedo a romperlo lo era aún más.

— ¿Tenemos visitas? ¿Eres acaso amigo de Sei?

Sus ojos se apresuraron a encontrar a la persona que había hablado, no tardo mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

Solo una cosa paso por su mente.

Ella era hermosa.

…

Cuando la puerta de su estudio fue cerrada, Akashi soltó un suspiro, su sirviente se mantuvo alejado de él, se dejó caer en la silla ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo es que pudo traerlo a su casa? Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, cuando se dio cuenta ya las había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta Kouki ya tomaba su mano con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Los labios de su empleado se movieron, Akashi frunció su ceño y se exalto tan pronto escucho, ese nombre.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — Pregunto Akashi con preocupación, saliendo con prisa del estudio.

—Llego hace dos horas, Akashi-sama. — Akashi bajo las escaleras con prisa ¿Cómo es que no le habían avisado antes? Pudo haber llegado más temprano de haberlo sabido.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto.

—Salió al patio trasero, ya mande a alguien para avisarle de su llegada, Akashi-sama. — Akashi asintió, dispuesto a ir al patio para buscarla, quería verla, abrazarla y darle un beso, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, si estaba aquí, significaba que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Quería verla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **¡¿Cómo se sí lo amo?!**

Quería verla.

Akashi camino directamente hasta la puerta principal, justo cuando tomo la manija, escucha su risa, su voz tan suave, tan nostálgica. Está en la sala y no lo duda, corre, corre hacia ella, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ella ríe, junto a otra persona, junto a Kouki.

— ¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo! — La sonrisa resplandeciente es hermosa, ella es la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

—No me lo recuerde. — Kouki tenía las mejillas rojas, jamás podría olvidar el día que pasó la mayor vergüenza del mundo. — Aun tengo pesadillas. — Suelta una sonrisa, cada pequeña acción, cada movimiento, Akashi lo atesora.

Es tan hermosa como recuerda, con esa sonrisa cálida, sus ojos desprendían amabilidad, ella resplandece, la ama. Se queda en el marco de la puerta, quiere seguir escuchando su risa, quiere seguir contemplándola.

— ¡Sei! — Ella lo llama, Kouki de inmediato voltea sonriendo también.

— ¡Mamá! — Exclama el pelirrojo y sin importarle la presencia de Kouki o las miradas indiscretas de sus empleados se lanza como un niño pequeño a los brazos extendidos de su madre, pero no llega a abrazarla, no cuando sus ojos distinguen en donde es que ella está sentada, sus ojos expresan preocupación. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué paso con el tratamiento? ¡¿Y esa silla de ruedas?!

—Estoy bien, cariño. — ella sonrió, y extendió sus manos nuevamente, Akashi se acerco y se inclinó justo lo necesario para que su madre deslizara sus dedos sobre su mejilla, su pequeña, fría y delicada mano, Akashi la tomo y deposito un beso en ella. — El médico me dio el alta hace dos días, solo tendré que usar esta silla por pocos días.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pude ir por ti al aeropuerto. — Ella negó y volvió a sonreír.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. — Kouki sonreía, no se sentía incómodo, pero esos momentos eran demasiado íntimos, le diría a Akashi que podrían verse después, ahora debería disfrutar por completo en compañía de su madre.

—Akashi-san… — le llama Kouki, el pelirrojo desvía su vista, enfocando a Kouki. — Creo que yo debería irme. — sus mejillas sonrojadas, una tímida sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva.

— ¡Oh, no, no! Kouki. — ella sonríe y tomo las manos del castaño. — No has terminado de contarme lo que sucedió después.

—Desearía no hacerlo o moriría de la vergüenza, hice de todo para olvidarlo. —Akashi alzo su ceja derecha, conocía lo despistado que Kouki podía ser y para qué negarlo, su estupidez era encantadora.

— ¿Sabes que se perdió en el cine? — su madre ríe, Kouki le observa con asombro y una pisca de enojo.

— ¡Prometiste que no lo dirías! — Reclama.

—No, prometí que no le diría a Tetsuya. — Corrigió Akashi, Kouki inflo graciosamente sus mejillas, para después reír también.

—Como dije me pierdo con facilidad.

—Ahora lo creo.

—Jamás pensé que pudieras perderte de camino al baño, aun cuando estaba a menos de diez metros, Kouki. — ella volvió a reír, Kouki literalmente se encendió, sus mejillas brillaban intensamente de carmín y Akashi, su hijo reía, tan libremente, una sonrisa real, sincera, hace mucho que no veía una así de bonita.

—Mi mamá vivía asustada cuando iba a la escuela. — Recuerda Kouki, ni Akashi ni su madre podrían imaginar el sufrimiento y angustia de esa mujer.

—No puedo imaginar porque.

—Cada vez que salimos tengo que tomarte de la mano, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me hará Tetsuya si de verdad llegas a perderte. — Dice Akashi con una sonrisa, Kouki recuerda con vergüenza la segunda cita, donde Akashi le tomo de la mano después de encontrarlo entre la multitud de personas, se hizo costumbre para ambos hacer eso.

Kouki no lo diría, pero agradecía enormemente su capacidad para perderse, no le importaban las vergüenzas pasadas, no cuando Akashi tomaba su mano.

—Nahhh, Tetsu es un pan de dios. Pero… espero que por su bien, Kagami nunca lo haga enojar. — dentro de su memoria hay un episodio que desearía borrar completamente, en su tierna infancia, cuando él y Tetsuya tendrían los doce recién cumplidos. Cuando por primera vez vio el infierno en persona, cuando Tetsuya llego a su límite y exploto.

Había sido tan malo que el causante de la ira y por supuesto el blanco de toda esa furia, tuvo que tomar terapia por varios meses. Kouki tiembla al recordarlo.

—No creo que de tanto miedo como mí madre.

— ¡Sei, sé que no dijiste eso!

—Lo hice.

—Akashi Shiori, es la mejor madre del mundo, amable, cariñosa, paciente y hermosa. — Dice la mujer mientras lleva ambas manos a su pecho, su sonrisa se extiende sobre sus labios, Kouki queda absorto en ella, su cabello es rojo, al igual que sus ojos, su piel era pálida, usaba poco maquillaje, un poco de rubor y quizás pintalabios, no hacía falta nada más.

Akashi tomo asiento junto a Kouki, los tres quedaron absortos en una charla amena, llena de risas y de sonrojos por parte de Kouki, siendo que la conversación giraba principalmente sobre él y las mil y un veces que se había perdido.

Kouki ceno con ellos por pedido de Shiori, esa noche, Akashi le llevo de vuelta, no sin antes prometerle a la madre de Akashi que regresaría.

…

— ¿Dónde va este? — Kouki pregunto y enseguida Sakurai extendió su mano mostrándole el sitio, Kouki asintió y coloco el libro. Habían avanzado mucho con la ayuda de Himuro y Murasakibara, pero tenían muchísimo más trabajo pendiente. Sobre todo cuando el profesor les pidió que acomodaran algunos estantes más.

—Furihata-san. — Le llama el pequeño castaño, Kouki baja del banquillo para tomó otro libro, aun así su vista se enfoca en Sakurai.

— ¿Si… que suce-?

— ¿Te gusta Akashi-san? — Pregunta en voz baja y escondiendo su rostro detrás de un libro.

— ¡¿Ehh…?! — El libro en sus manos cae, Kouki luce confundido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos temblaban.

—Lo siento si me equivoque, es solo que… tus ojos lucen un brillo bastante bonito cuando lo vez y cuando lees sus mensajes, también sonríes. — Sakurai era bastante observador, pero eso no le servía de mucho a la hora de interactuar con las personas, podría ser muy bueno observando, pero era pésimo comunicándose.

— ¿Gu-gustarme? — Sakurai baja lentamente su libro cuando no escucha más palabras, Kouki estaba en silencio, sus ojos tenían un bonito brillo, ese que solo aparecía cuando pensaba en Akashi, sus mejillas rojas como una cereza, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, si el corazón de Sakurai no estuviera ya ocupado por otra persona, se habría enamoro por completo de Kouki. — ¿Co-cómo…? — Las palabras murieron en su boca lleno de vergüenza. — ¡¿Cómo sabes que te gusta una persona?! — y de inmediato uso su libro para cubrirse, Sakurai sonrió lleno de ternura, le recordaba a él, justo la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Himuro.

—Solo piensas en él, el mejor momento de tu día es cuando estas con él. Harías lo que sea para que sonría, dejarías de lado todo si es que te lo pide. Todos tenemos imperfecciones, pero para ti esas imperfecciones son cualidades únicas, que hacen que le ames aún más, son esos pequeños detalles que quieres conocer…eres capaz de aceptarlas, porque lo amas.

—Cuando piensas en él sonríes, te sientes nervioso, imaginas un futuro a su lado, cuando estas con él todo es perfecto, todo en el mundo luce más colorido, cuando cuentas los minutos para estar con él, solo una mirada, solo un roce, solo su voz te hacen sentir esas mariposas en el estómago revoloteando salvajemente, sabes que estás enamorado cuando su felicidad es la tuya… cuando el tiempo a su lado pasa tan rápido que desearías se detuviera para estar por siempre a su lado.

Sakurai sonríe al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, no hay duda, Kouki está enamorado de Akashi.

— ¡Sakurai-kun, saldré un momento, sigamos mañana! ¿Sí? — Kouki deja el libro sobre el estante, corre por los pasillos de la biblioteca, toma su mochila y lo último que escucha Sakurai es la puerta cerrándose, su sonrisa se borra en menos de un segundo, recordando las veces que ha visto a Akashi entrar al abandonado club de ajedrez con diferentes chicas. Desearía ser un poco más valiente para decírselo a Kouki.

—Deberías decirle y no dejar que se ilusione, Ryo.

—Kasamatsu-senpai… — murmura, el pelinegro avanza un poco y se inclina para posar sus labios en los de Sakurai, el castaño hierve, aunque ya llevan saliendo casi tres meses no puede acostumbrarse a los besos.

— ¿Harás eso siempre que te bese?

—No puedo evitarlo. — Kasamatsu suelta una pequeña risa y de inmediato envuelve a Sakurai en un abrazo. — Salir con usted es como un sueño, jamás pensé que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

—Yo soy él que debería decir eso. — Sakurai sonríe, escucha el latido de su corazón, se agita y no puede creer que sea por él. — Te amo.

—También te amo.

Sakurai desea que los sentimientos de Kouki sean correspondidos, pero también desea que sean verdaderos. Desea con toda su alma que Kouki sea feliz.

— ¿Qué tal si no me cree? ¿Si deja de hablarme?

—Ryo… —No hay palabras que pueda decirle, no hay manera de saber cómo podría reaccionar ese chico, enamorado hasta los huesos.

Solo hay algo de lo que está completamente seguro, su corazón será lastimado, de una forma cruel e inhumana.

…

" **¿Podemos hablar?"** — Envía el mensaje y solo espera una respuesta para correr a donde sea que él este.

" **Claro, paso por ti en cinco minutos ¿Ya terminaste en la biblioteca?"** — Kouki sonríe llevando a su pecho su teléfono celular, está nervioso, feliz, temeroso… desde el "incidente" jamás habían vuelto a hablar de ello, pero Kouki recuerda perfectamente ese "Me gustas" tampoco puede dejar fuera las veces que se han besado, Akashi le trata con amabilidad, con cariño, con paciencia, se siente tan seguro a su lado, se siente bendecido cuando Akashi le deja ser parte de su vida, cuando le habla de él, de su niñez, de la enfermedad que padeció su madre, nunca imagino que le vería llorar, tampoco que sería él quien le abrazara y le reconfortara.

Kouki tomo de nuevo su celular para mandar un nuevo mensaje.

" **Voy a la cafeteri…"** —No pudo terminar de escribir, su celular cae al suelo igual que él, fue su culpa, piensa el castaño; por no prestar atención cuando caminaba, con una sonrisa nerviosa Kouki levanta su vista, queriendo disculparse por su torpeza.

—Lo sien…

— ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí!

—El amigo de los raritos. —Kouki tembló, quiso tomar su teléfono y salir corriendo de ahí, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que uno de los sujetos lo piso. Su mirada viajo nerviosa a los alrededores, buscando por ayuda, pero como lo imaginaba no había nadie. Ellos sonreían y el temblaba de miedo. Lucían fuertes, eran realmente altos y asustaban con solo su mirada.

Tetsuya le había hablado de los problemas que su relación le había traído al principio, burlas, habladurías, rechazo e incluso odio. Kouki nunca comprendería eso ¿Por qué el amor debe ocultarse? ¿Por qué odiar a una persona que ama? Le pido tener cuidado, Tetsuya se escuchaba preocupado y Kouki no sabía porque.

— ¿Dime también te gusta que te den por detrás?

—Es obvio que también es un muerde almohadas.

Ahora lo entendía, estaba furioso, pero también era consciente que él no podía hacer nada contra ellos tres, era frustrante pero no quería metre en problemas, lo único que deseaba era poder irse de inmediato y encontrarse con Akashi.

—Yo, lo siento por haber chocado contra ti, no prestaba atención, fue mi culpa…

— ¿Sabes hablar ratita? — entonces uno de ellos tomo su muñeca con fuerza, Kouki se vio alzado con facilidad.

—Supongo que también sabes gemir. — Sonrió, igual que sus compañeros. Su lengua relamía sus labios y sus ojos se encendieron con lujuria. Kouki tembló, como un pequeño cachorro mojado, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sintiéndose patético, hizo lo único que quedaba.

Rogar.

—Por favor, déjame ir, por favor… por favor, por favor… — Rogar para que se apiadan de él, rogar para que alguien viniera y le sacara de ese lugar, suplicarle a dios, para que Akashi viniera a salvarle.

La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumino y Kouki fue capaz de reconocer el nombre de Akashi, una luz de esperanza se instauro en su corazón.

Una luz que se apagaría en pocos momentos cuando se diera cuenta que Akashi, no le salvaría.

…

" **Lo siento, acaba de surgirme un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Esperas por mí? ¡Serán solo veinte minutos!"** — él jamás rechaza una propuesta para divertirse, aun así tampoco quiere rechazar a Kouki. Es confuso y no lo entiende.

Pero todo desaparece cuando entra con fuerza al interior de esa chica, que desesperada grita por más.

No ha llegado una respuesta a su mensaje. Ella desliza su mano sobre sus mejillas y le besa, él se empuja, llegando tan profundo como pueda, ella ahoga un gemido, Akashi acaricia su piel, suave, tersa, caliente. Sus manos han dejado marcas en la piel de su cadera, Akashi sonríe con orgullo mientras la escucha gemir, mientras ella grita su nombre.

Pero entonces, Akashi cierra sus ojos y sus labios se mueven solos.

—Kouki. — Susurra.

— ¡Akashi! — Le escucha gritar, escucha la suave voz de Kouki, melodiosa, tal como la recuerda, ardiente, sensual, pidiendo por más. El solo recuerdo de ese pequeño cuerpo debajo de él, llorando de placer, retorciéndose, sujetándose con fuerza a la cabezada de madera, la sola imagen hace que su miembro palpite con fuerza, no es suficiente…

Esa chica no es suficiente para complacerlo.

Desea a Kouki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **Palabras vacías.**

—No, por favor, por favor, déjame… — sus cabellos castaños fueron jalados con brusquedad, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, el miedo invadió cada parte en su cuerpo.

—Vamos, te gustara.

—No llores, debes estar ya acostumbrado. — Kouki llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza, posándolas sobre las manos de ese tipo intentando en vano alejarlas, su corazón latía desesperado, las esperanzas poco a poco morían.

De pronto su vista solo podía enfocar el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, sus manos fueron sujetadas con fuerza y su boca cubierta con las manos de uno de los tipos, movió su cabeza, su cuerpo se retorcía con fuerza, intentando de todo para liberarse, cuando el primer golpe llego a su rostro, Kouki hizo todo lo posible para no llorar más.

Su labio se rompió y fue capaz de probar su propia sangre, el chico que le golpeo se rio de él, para después llevar su puño hasta su boca, donde lamio el pequeño rastro de sangre.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en su teléfono celular, a varios metros de él, la destellante pantalla que le informada de un mensaje no leído, su manos se cerraron arrancando el verde pasto, la sangre de su labio se deslizo sobre su cuello.

—Vamos, solo coopera un poco con nosotros.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña ratita? No es como si fuera la primera vez que te tocan de esta manera.— los tres rieron, soltando un poco el agarre sobre sus manos, momento que Kouki aprovecho para intentar levantare con todas sus fuerzas, los tomo desprevenidos y logro levantarse, antes de comenzar a correr lejos de ahí, su muñeca fue sujetada de nuevo.

Su cuerpo golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo, un pequeño sonido salió de sus labios.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! — No iba a rendirse sin luchar.

—Maldición, no grites… — volvió a jalar su cabello, su ceño se frunció y ejerció presión sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Kouki, el peso era demasiado, tanto que incluso respirar le costaba, juro incluso que sus costillas se romperían en cualquier momento.

—Tienes agallas, chico. — Bajo la privacidad de aquel lugar, podían darse el lujo de divertirse todo lo que quisieran con ese chico, le gustaría ver cuando toda desapareciera de los ojos de la pequeña ratita.

—S-suél-suéltame… — Toda presión fue retirada de Kouki, sintiéndose aliviado por pocos instantes, sin ninguna dificultad le levantaron, escucho la risa de los tres chicos y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando le empujaron contra la valla de la escuela, el viento soplo moviendo las hojas de los arboles, sus dedos sujetaron la valla de metal, sabía que gritar sería inútil, maldijo el momento en el que decidió acortar su camino yendo por ese lugar.

Sujetaron sus manos, y su camisa fue rasgada, su estomago se revolvió cuando sintió como recorría su piel con las manos, era una sensación asquerosa. Su mentón fue alzado y sus labios tomados con brusquedad.

—Vamos, sé que te gustara, soy mejor que cualquier otro… — susurro bajando por su pecho, lamiendo la piel, sintiendo la suave textura, el suave aroma y el exquisito sabor, su miembro palpitaba en busca de placer, ninguno de los tres pensaban que llegarían tan lejos, solo asustar un poco al chico y quién sabe, sacar un poco de dinero.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacían ahí sujetando con fuerza al chico? ¿Qué hacen ahí impacientes por sentirse dentro de él? ¡Es un chico, maldita sea!

—No es verdad. — murmuro Kouki, sus ojos completamente enfocados en un punto vacio detrás de él. — Nunca podrás siquiera compararte con él. — su mejilla ardió, el sonido seco resonó en el lugar.

Sus labios fueron tomado de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más furia, Kouki intento negar el beso moviendo su rostro, pero entonces su rostro fue sujetado con fuerza y la otra mano le sujeto con fuerza del cuello haciendo presión, cuando su labio inferior fue mordido con brusquedad, lastimándolo de nuevo, Kouki grito, la sangre se deslizo por su barbilla, manchando su ropa y la del tipo, Kouki se reflejo en los ojos grises, se vio llorando, se vio completamente perdido.

—Por favor… — Rogo de nuevo, esperando por alguna clase de milagro. — Por favor detente. — Se reían en su cara, no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se deslizan solas sobre sus mejillas, no tenia control sobre ellas. — Te lo suplico, déjame ir… — Suplico de nuevo.

El aliento caliente chocando contra su cuello, era algo que nunca podrá olvidar, así como esos fríos ojos grises, Kouki supo que todo estaba perdido cuando le bajaron los pantalones y la ropa interior, nada pudo hacer cuando le volteo sin contemplación, cuando su cara fue presionado con fuerza sobre la valla metálica, supo que no había nada que hacer cuando escucho como bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón.

Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor cuando le tomo de las caderas.

—Por favor… no…

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! — cuando pensó que todo estaría perdido, la opresión que ejercían sobre él desapareció en tan solo un segundo, sus rodillas temblaban y no soportaban su propio peso, termino en el piso, llorando lleno de alivio cuando reconoció la voz de Murasakibara.

Momentos después estaba siendo cubierto, Himuro le cubría con su chaqueta mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que todo había terminado y que le protegerían. Su vista viajo entonces al frente, donde Murasakibara les molía a golpes, incluso contra tres, el peli morado no presentaba ningún problema en esquivar los golpes, tampoco se contenía cuando les golpeaba.

No se comparaba en nada a la persona dulce y amable que él conocía, a esa persona que adoraba los dulces.

Kouki sujeto con fuerza la chaqueta de Himuro, sus manos temblaban, Himuro le abrazo sujetándole con fuerza, teniendo las ganas de ir y darles unos buenos golpes también, casi lloro, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si es que no le hubiera hecho caso a Murasakibara, sobre acortar su camino a la biblioteca yendo por detrás. Daba gracias a dios por haber tomado ese camino.

—Himuro-senpai, — murmuro Kouki, sostenido con fuerza el brazo del pelinegro, su voz entrecortada, casi imposible de escuchar, Kouki lloraba, indefenso y temeroso.

—Está bien, Kouki… estas bien ahora.

…

Su celular había caído, golpeando contra el piso, Akashi no le recogió, no le importó dejarlo ahí, él simplemente corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, lo más rápido que pudo, directamente a la enfermería de la universidad.

Lo primero que encontró al atravesar la puerta, fue la triste mirada de Tetsuya, Taiga a su lado le sostenía con cariño, también estaban presentes los chicos que anteriormente habían estado pasando más tiempo con Kouki, dos chicos que cursaban ya el segundo año, Akashi no les miro, no le interesaban, tampoco hizo caso de la desafiante mirada de Taiga.

Simplemente se dirigió hacia el castaño, que temblaba y lloraba, tratando de ocultar los golpes y la ropa rasgada, sus ojos viajaron hasta la mano del castaño, esa que era sostenida por el peliceleste con cariño y protección.

Observo las marcas en sus muñecas, las heridas en los labios, el fuerte golpe en la mejilla… y la ira comenzó a emerger, contra quien le había hecho esto a Kouki, contra él mismo.

—Akashi… — murmuro el castaño, Himuro se movió un poco, dándole un poco más de espacio al pelirrojo, Murasakibara seguía pensando que debió haberlos matado o por lo menos debió haberles roto unas cuantas costillas, su furia no se dispersaba, mucho menos observando el llanto y escuchando los sollozos de Kouki.

—Lo siento… — Akashi Seijūrō nunca se disculpaba… ¿Razón? No había necesidad de una, Akashi Seijūrō era absoluto, nunca perdía, entonces lógicamente siempre tenía la razón, sus palabras, sus acciones, siempre eran las correctas.

Pero entonces, ahí está sintiéndose una completa basura, el hombre más estúpido del universo, sintiéndose como una completa mierda. Deseando poder tener delante de él a las personas que hirieron a Kouki y matarlos con sus propias manos, incluyéndolo a él.

—N-no… no fue tú culpa Akashi… — Kouki extiende su mano y sujeta el borde de la camisa de Seijūrō, su toque es tembloroso, doloroso.

—Pero, si hubiera llegado a tiempo… — Akashi toma la mano de Kouki y la sostiene entre las suyas, sus manos antes cálidas, ahora completamente heladas.

—Anda Kouki, voy a llevarte a casa. —Tetsuya acomodo la chaqueta que cubría a Kouki, peino sus cabellos castaños y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos celestes.

—Puedo llevarle yo. — Se ofrece Akashi, Tetsuya duda, Kouki ahora mismo está completamente vulnerable, es frágil, cualquier acción puede lastimarle más, incluso si solo quiere ser amable.

Tetsuya ha observado a Kouki en los últimos días, su preocupación ha crecido, en referente a su relación con Akashi Seijūrō.

Que a Kouki le gusten los chicos o no, no es el tema de preocupación de Tetsuya, mientras hagan feliz a su mejor amigo, a su pequeño hermano, Tetsuya le apoyaría.

A diferencia de Kouki, a Tetsuya llegaron a interesarle las chicas tanto como los chicos, el peliceleste supo en su segundo año de preparatoria que; era bisexual. Definió su sexualidad a lo largo de varios años, tuvo pequeñas citas, amigos y finalmente tuvo una relación formal con Taiga. Ese chico tan especial que le hacía sentirse en las nubes, ese chico que con tan solo llamarle por su nombre lograba encenderlo.

Kouki siempre fue tímido, con las chicas, con los chicos, eran muy pocas personas -generalmente adultos- con las que Kouki convivía, desde que nació, hasta hace algunos meses, Kouki vivió en el campo. Creció con personas afables, en un ambiente de amor y cariño, creció protegido por sus padres, creció pensando que todos serian amables y que nadie le lastimaría, en cierto punto tenía razón, por lo menos en su pueblo.

Pero la realidad era otra, aquí en la ciudad donde si no eres un lobo feroz eres una indefensa oveja, una oveja que terminara siendo devorada.

Kouki jamás le había hablado de amor. En ninguna carta, mensaje o llamada.

Pero entonces ahora, los ojos castaños de Kouki brillaban cuando hablaba de Seijūrō, el bonito brillo en su mirada se intensificaba cuando se veían, sus mejillas adquirían un bonito y especial sonrojo, sus sonrisas, sus pensamientos, sus suspiros…todo tenia ahora un dueño.

Kouki se había enamorado de Akashi Seijūrō… o por lo menos eso parecía. Kouki jamás se había enamorado, ¿cómo saber entonces que lo que sentía por Akashi era real y no solo un sentimiento pasajero? Es ahí donde radica el problema. No quería que su amigo fuera herido. No quería que Kouki llorara, no deseaba que sus acciones más tarde le trajeran arrepentimiento o culpa.

Tetsuya suspiro cuando Kouki sujeto con mayor fuerza las manos de Akashi.

Su mirada celeste se topó con la mirada de Akashi.

Akashi era amable, Tetsuya tenía eso muy presente, pero también era un chico arrogante y con aires de superioridad, aunque claro con ellos nunca se comportaba de esa manera, pero incluso con ellos que le conocían desde hace tiempo parecía imponer una barrera. Era bastante difícil para él saber lo que Akashi pensaba.

En cambio era bastante fácil para él saber lo que Kouki siente y piensa, Kouki es como un libro abierto, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, son bastante predecibles, sobre todo cuando le conoce desde pequeños.

Akashi es amable con Kouki. Se alegró bastante cuando el primer día en la universidad fue Akashi quien se acercó para conversar con su mejor amigo, la alegría se duplico cuando esa misma tarde Kouki le dijo que había quedado con Akashi para salir al cine.

Las salidas entre ellos dos fueron más frecuentes desde esa vez, las llamadas y mensajes, las veces que comían apartados del grupo en la universidad, incluso Kise había bromeado diciendo que Akashi por fin había sentado cabeza; seguido por Takao diciendo que Kouki sin duda era un buen prospecto para novio.

Él sonrió, ocultando la preocupación que sentía.

Akashi era heterosexual. Eso les había dicho siempre, lo había demostrado saliendo con todas las chicas que se le habían declarado, pero sus relaciones fueran cortas, fugases, de un día o dos.

No quería que Kouki fuera un simple capricho, no quería que su mejor amigo fuera solo una experiencia.

Hay una línea que había leído no hace mucho "A pesar de no ser nunca el definitivo, el primer amor perdura toda la vida", no sabe qué tan cierto es esto, hasta ahora, la primera persona que ha amado hasta la locura es a Kagami Taiga y ha sido una relación bastante linda, romántica, especial, una relación que anhela dure toda su vida. Kagami es su primer y espera ultimo amor.

Y quiere que Kouki sea capaz de tener un bonito primer amor, uno que pueda recordar con una sonrisa, si es que este llegase a terminar.

—Quiero ir con Akashi, Tetsu. — Tetsuya soltó un suspiro, Kouki amaba a Akashi… ¿Pero qué es lo que Akashi sentía por Kouki?

—De acuerdo. — Termino por aceptar, no podía hacer nada contra esa mirada en el castaño, Kouki sonrió y fue como si el sol saliera de nuevo en su día completamente gris. — Por favor, Akashi-kun, cuida de él. — Solo esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta.

Kagami fuera de la vista de Tetsuya, cerró sus puños con fuerza, Himuro le observo extrañado y con preocupación, conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabia que algo andaba mal, hace algunos días que actuaba de esa manera, particularmente cuando Akashi estaba cerca de Furihata.

—Cuidare de él, Tetsuya. — Akashi le tomo en brazos, Kouki enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Akashi, había un aroma suave, acompañando la colonia que Akashi solía usar, Kouki no le prestó atención a esto y solo se enfoco en escuchar la respiración de Akashi, sonrió cuando él pelirrojo beso su mejilla.

…

— ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? Deberíamos ir al hospital, Kouki. — El castaño negó levemente mientras sacaba las llaves del apartamento.

—Estoy bien, la enfermera me dio unos calmantes… ahora solo quiero tomar un baño. — Akashi abrió la puerta y guio a Kouki hasta el baño, quería ayudarle a entrar en la tina, pero Kouki de inmediato negó su ayuda. — Lo siento… ¿Puedes traerme una toalla? Tetsu, lavo algunas ayer… — Akashi no dijo nada, no dijo nada sobre la obvia mentira de Kouki, no le menciono que junto a él, a menos de dos metros de distancia había toallas limpias.

—Kouki. —Akashi tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, le dolió verle así de indefenso, en la enfermería, en el camino a casa, verlo ahí delante de él temblando y muerto de miedo. — Lamento tanto no haber estado contigo.

—Te lo dije, no fue tu culpa, tome el camino equivocado… — Akashi acaricio la mejilla lastimada de Kouki, tan suavemente para no lastimarlo. —Quería verte… yo solo puedo pensar en ti, Akashi. — Kouki subió sus manos para sostener la de Akashi y depositar un corto beso en la palma, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, no podía detenerlas no quería hacerlo, había estado aguantando para no preocuparlos más. Sin embargo, ahora que podía ver a Akashi a los ojos, se sentía tan protegido, se sentía completo y egoístamente quería ser reconfortado.

Akashi le envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo y la fortaleza de Kouki se esfumo, las lagrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, sobre la ropa cara y elegante de Akashi, a ninguno de los dos les importo, Kouki solo quería dejar salir todo el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía, Akashi solo quería estar ahí para recibir todos estos sentimientos, quería estar ahí para reconfortarlo, para decirle que toda estaría bien, Akashi le susurro al oído que le protegería y Kouki creyó cada una de sus palabras, Kouki se dejo envolver por la dulce y suave voz de Akashi.

—Yo quería decirte algo… — Susurro entre el llanto, Akashi acariciaba el cabello de Kouki y solo soltó un ruidito gracioso, algo parecido a un: "¿Uhmm?" para darle a entender que le escuchaba. — ¿Me escucharas?

—Te escucho, Kouki. Siempre te escuchare.

—Te amo. — el mundo entero se detuvo para ambos.

Kouki sabía perfectamente que las palabras que le decía a Akashi significaban mucho, más que un simple gusto, más que un sentimiento pasajero, él le amaba, con toda su alma, quería tener su propio "Y vivieron felices por siempre". Pero también comprendía que Akashi era de un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, y que muy probablemente ese final feliz no estaría al alcance para él.

No necesito palabra alguna, no cuando Akashi le demostró con acciones lo que sentía por él. Akashi le desnudo no solo en cuerpo, también en alma. Le estaba entregando una parte de su propio corazón.

Confiaba estaba en buenas manos, cálidas y gentiles, las mismas manos que le recorrían la piel con suavidad y dulzura, las mismas manos que se encargaban de borrar el rastro de aquellas asquerosas caricias.

Akashi le beso, los labios, el cuello, la espalda, el pecho, sus labios también se encargaban de marcar su cuerpo, de borrar el dolor y el recuerdo.

Esa tarde, Kouki se había entregado por completo a Akashi.

…

Akashi sonreía mientras acariciaba el cabello aun húmedo de Kouki, su ceja ligeramente arqueada, le había dicho que secara el cabello correctamente, pero no podía culparlo, apenas había tocado la suave almohada había caído en un profundo sueño.

Le escuchaba respirar con tranquilidad, su vista entonces recorrió la habitación de Kouki, estaba más limpia y ordenada de lo que esperaba, había un pequeño estante, muchos libros y algunos mangas.

Kouki era como un niño pequeño encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico de diecinueve años.

"Te amo"

Sus manos dejaron de tocar el cabello de Kouki cuando esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

La primera vez que escucho estas palabras de alguien que no fuera su familia fue cuando tenía catorce años, una compañera de su clase le había citado y Akashi como todo un caballero acudió al lugar fijado, la chica en cuestión era linda, de hecho era la chica más popular de la secundaria.

La segunda vez que le dijeron "Te amo" fue solo dos días después. La tercera, fue cuando cumplió los quince, la cuarta casi tres meses después… desde entonces incontables veces le han dicho "Te amo".

Palabras que deberían tener un significado hermoso, palabras que deberían guardarse para la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida… son usadas tan fácilmente.

A ese tipo de chicas, Akashi jamás las tomo en cuenta, ni siquiera para pasar el rato.

Akashi acaricio la mejilla de Kouki, mañana definitivamente habría un gran moretón ahí.

Kouki era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, rompía completamente sus expectativas y Akashi le encontraba fascinante. Cuando hablaba con él, cuando se sumergía en los temas que le encantaban, toda su timidez, todo su miedo desaparecía, podía ser la persona más seria del mundo para segundos después volver a tartamudear y sonrojarse con fuerza.

Kouki era sincero, era real, no se escondía tras mascaras de falsedad.

Por eso sabia que el "Te amo" de Kouki, conllevaba verdadero amor, conllevaban el significado de querer pasar toda su vida junto a Akashi.

Cuando escucho estas palabras…

Se sintió...

… Feliz.

Saliendo de la habitación de Kouki, Akashi camino por la sala hasta llegar al teléfono, tomaría prestado el teléfono de Tetsuya, el suyo lo daba ya por perdido.

No espero mucho tiempo antes de que contestaran.

—Es un verdadero milagro que llames, Seijūrō.

—Necesito un favor.

—Ya veo. — la decepción en la voz de quine hablaba era evidente.

—Hay tres personas a los que quiero que destruyas. Su futuro, a su familia, a sus conocidos, quiero que su vida sea el infierno mismo.

—… ¿Paso algo?

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Mándame sus nombres. — Akashi sonrió satisfecho, sin más que decir estuvo a punto de colgar. — Deberías llamarme más a menudo, hijo.

—Te hare llegar sus nombres en cuanto pueda. — contesto Akashi. El teléfono volvió a su lugar y Akashi volvió también junto a Kouki.

— ¿Akashi? —Cuando Akashi ingreso nuevamente a la habitación del castaño, Kouki le llamo aun adormilado, froto sus ojos tratando de enfocar mejor el rostro del pelirrojo, Akashi sonrió y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo.

—Duerme, Kouki. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. — prometió.

—Lo sé… Akashi estará ahí cuando despierte. — Kouki tomo la mano de Akashi y sonrió dulcemente, sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosado. Akashi se encontró atrapado en esa bonita sonrisa, es los ojos destellantes de Kouki.

Definitivamente estará ahí cuando despierte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **La verdad es dolorosa.**

Días para que Akashi se enamore completamente: 09

—No se compara en nada a lo que veías, pero es muy hermoso, Kouki. — Akashi extendió su mano y Kouki la tomo sin dudarla, caminaron por los extensos y vacíos pasillos.

A lo largo del pasillo había varios carteles, horarios, funciones, los días que habría, los costos y carteles donde varios paisajes eran acentuados con la luz de una hermosa luna, un mar de estrellas, los anillos de Saturno, una experiencia que prometía ser inolvidable.

Había escuchado con anterioridad sobre el planetario que recientemente había abierto sus puertas en Tokyo, recordó también como Kouki le había platicado sobre el hermoso paisaje que veía en las noches en su pueblo natal, recordó el brillo que se había reflejado en sus ojos al recordarlo y también la mirada triste de Kouki cuando subió la mirada al cielo y no ver ese hermoso panorama.

Cuando busco en internet más tarde esa noche, no lo pensó dos veces antes de reservar por completo el lugar. Llevaría a Kouki el siguiente fin de semana.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que una bonita chica les indico el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la proyección que Akashi había pedido específicamente, cuando la bonita chica de ojos color miel le sonrió, Kouki no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Espero que disfruten la función. — les dijo amablemente, sonriéndole al castaño en específico.

—Lo haremos, gracias. — Respondió Akashi, en un tono que a Kouki le pareció normal, sin en cambio a la chica que coqueteaba descaradamente con Kouki le helo la sangre. Akashi le llevo con suavidad, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, Akashi no quería que la soltara, aunque Kouki no planeaba hacerlo.

Las luces se encontraban encendidas, dejando ver a Kouki que no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese sitio tan grande, los asientos grandes sillones reclinables que le darían la sensación de estar en una cama, lo suficientemente grandes como para dos personas, incluso aunque eran individuales.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos. — Akashi le indico, tomaron los asientos que quedaban justo en medio de toda la habitación, Kouki demasiado emocionado observaba todo con curiosidad, sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando el asiento se reclino, Akashi a su lado esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana, Akashi? — Pregunto Kouki, le gustaba estar con Akashi y le encantaría poder darle sorpresas , o dar pequeños paseos o salir al centro comercial, ir al cine espontáneamente, ir de compras… incluso solo pasar un tiempo juntos, sin hablar, sin pensar… simplemente sentir la presencia del otro. Pero no podía, no cuando Akashi era una persona tan ocupada.

En el tiempo que Akashi y él se conocían pudo darse cuenta de las miles de responsabilidades que caían sobre el pelirrojo.

Él a duras penas podía con la universidad y el trabajo a medio tiempo que había encontrado no hace mucho en la pequeña librería cerca del apartamento, la dueña era una anciana dulce y amable, le encantaba ir a ese lugar, había un aroma que le recordaba un poco a su pueblo natal, además los libros que había encontrado, todos y cada uno eran realmente interesantes.

No podía imaginarse cómo es que Akashi podía acomodar en un solo día todas las cosas que debía hacer.

La primera vez que Akashi le dijo sobre todos los deberes que tenía que hacer, Kouki se quedó completamente en blanco y tontamente se preguntó ¿Cuántas horas tenía el día para Akashi? Era simplemente imposible que 24 horas fueran suficientes… Sus clases en la universidad, sus clases particulares para aprender diferentes idiomas, entre ellos el chino, Francés y alemán. La pequeña, pero no menos importante empresa que él mismo manejaba por mandato de su padre en harás de darle experiencia en ese campo.

Le hablo también de las clases que más disfrutaba; el piano y el violín, además… del hermoso caballo que poseía, aprender equitación con él, más que ser aburrido era interesante, le había mencionado Akashi con una bella sonrisa.

Pero incluso cuando se encontraba así de ocupado, siempre, siempre tenía tiempo para él, Kouki se sentía tan feliz y especial.

— ¿Mañana? — Kouki sonrió, cruzando los dedos para que Akashi estuviera libre.

Quizás era egoísta. Desear ser el centro de atención de Akashi, querer ser la única persona que pueda ver su sonrisa, es egoísta querer estar por siempre a su lado, es bastante egoísta sentirse molesto cuando no puede verlo… pero intenta con toda su alma no ser una carga, trata de sonreír, porque no es culpa de nadie. Trata de comprenderlo y le ayuda en todo lo que puede.

—Estoy libre, completamente. — Kouki sonríe y Akashi piensa en las mil y un cosas que tenía que hacer el día siguiente, todas canceladas o pospuestas para días posteriores, incluso aunque su horario está a tope, no le importa tener que reducir sus horas de descanso o relajación, si es que con ello puede ver esa bonita sonrisa en los labios de Kouki.

Kouki entrelazo sus dedos con los de Akashi y justo cuando el castaño deposita un corto e inocente beso en los labios del pelirrojo las luces se apagan.

Y una majestuosa lluvia de estrellas se proyecta, Kouki las observa con atención, es hermoso y nostálgico al mismo tiempo.

Akashi por otro lado también lo piensa, piensa que esas estrellas son hermosas, sobre todo cuando se reflejan en los ojos de Kouki.

…

Días para que Kouki sepa la verdad: 07

— ¿Pero cómo utilizo esa fórmula? — Akashi atiende con absoluta paciencia las preguntas y dudas de Kouki, es natural que le resulten complicadas, Akashi no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, aun puede recordar cómo es que Kouki con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa confiada le pidió ayuda para resolver los problemas que traía consigo, Akashi los observo y había arqueado su ceja, pensando que quizás se había equivocado, Akashi le hizo ver que aquellos libros estaban un poco, demasiado, adelantados a los temas que Kouki estaba viendo en clases.

—Es un poco complicado, presta atención. — Kouki siente la respiración de Akashi sobre su cuello y su piel se eriza, su corazón late con emoción y nerviosismo, trata de concentrarse en los números y operaciones que Akashi realiza en su cuaderno.

Akashi se ha dado cuanta de algo, esta es la manera que Kouki utiliza para estar con él y es realmente encantador.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Exclama victorioso cuando la respuesta aparece por si sola dentro de su mente, Akashi sonríe orgulloso del logro de Kouki y como recompensa le da un beso.

Kouki no puede pedir mejor recompensa.

…

Días para que Akashi se enamore completamente: 05

—No, no, de verdad… no es necesario, Akashi. — las mejillas del castaño se encienden, mientras la encargada de la tienda extiende los modelos que Akashi ha solicitado ver, dos teléfonos celulares de los más costosos que hay en esa tienda, Kouki se siente mareado con solo ver la cantidad de ceros que hay en esa etiqueta.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. — Su teléfono celular se perdió y preferiría que Kouki no siguiera usando el que tenía, ese aparato le traía malos recuerdos.

—Pero… — Puede entender que quiera uno nuevo, ese aparato es vital, sobre todo para Akashi, lo que no entiende es ¿por qué él también tiene que cambiar el suyo?

—Anda, quiero regalártelo. — Insistió Akashi, dando su tarjeta de crédito para pagar ambos modelos y la mirada seria y decidida de Akashi le indica que no aceptara un no por respuesta, Kouki entonces saca el celular de su bolsillo, no es tan anticuado, pero nada en comparación con los modelos que Akashi acaba de comprar.

La pantalla de su celular esta rayada y presenta una cuarteadura…

Kouki cierra sus ojos intentado sacar cualquier mal pensamiento de su mente. Sus ojos castaños viajan hasta el pelirrojo quien toma el bolígrafo que la bella señorita le ha extendido para firmar el ticket de compra, Kouki se pierde con gran facilidad en el rosto de Akashi, en sus movimientos elegantes y en su suave y atrayente voz.

Kouki tiene una idea del porque Akashi quiere regalarle un celular nuevo y aunque es dulce de su parte, Kouki sigue sintiéndose incomodo con un aparata tan caro, su extrema torpeza podría dañarlo o incluso destruir algo tan delicado. Su teléfono por ejemplo, ya había soportado varios golpes, derramamientos de bebidas y caídas en el agua.

—Y quisiera adquirir la garantía extendida también… — Termino por decir Akashi después de verle, era como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Akashi le sonrió y era una sonrisa un tanto divertida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Akashi soltó una carcajada. — Toma. — Extendió Akashi la caja y el delicado aparato; temiendo tirarlo, Kouki casi aferro el teléfono a su pecho, su corazón latía tan fuerte, sus nervios y su imaginación fértil, imaginaban miles de escenarios donde el celular terminaba destruido, cada escenario más loco e improbable que el anterior.

—Gracias, lo cuidare con mi vida. — Akashi alzo su ceja derecha, por la forma en que lo decía y como lo aferraba a su pecho, no cabía duda alguna.

—Tranquilo, Kouki… — trato de tranquilizarlo, aunque debía admitir era bastante gracioso verle de esa manera, Akashi se acerco y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla del castaño. Kouki buscaba con alegría más contacto, se inclino ante la caricia y solo le falto ronronear para parecer un verdadero gato. — Puedes romperlo las veces que quieras.

Kouki sonrió, porque simplemente no podía decir nada contra las palabras de Akashi.

Escuchaba música, solo con uno de los auriculares puestos, sus amigos se habían empeñado en llevarle ese día, aun sabiendo que no le importaba mucho si es que un juego nuevo había salido a la venta, así que sin nada mejor que hacer comenzó a caminar por el centro comercial, entrando y saliendo de los diferentes locales, ya que estaba ahí, por lo menos aprovecharía y compraría algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Su teléfono celular vibro, un mensaje de sus amigos diciendo que debían irse ya, él les contesto que se fueran sin él. No hubo más mensajes.

No le importaba en realidad.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando su canción favorita termino. Cerró sus ojos tratando de adivinar la siguiente canción, frunció el ceño cuando la canción que comenzaba a sonar era diferente a la que tenía en la mente.

Cuando los abrió, fue demasiado tarde para evitar un choque directo con un pequeño y asustadizo chico castaño.

—Lo siento… — Se disculpo de inmediato con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus bonitos ojos brillaban con intensidad y él solo pudo verse atrapado en ellos, tan familiares, una imagen nostálgica. Recuerdos vagos y borrosos.

—Ten cuidado, Kouki. — El castaño asintió ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, él le reconoció de inmediato, Akashi Seijūrō el llamado "Emperador", incluso aunque era un mocoso de primer año, tenía a todos bajo su control, pero que podía esperar… tenía dinero, era listo y por lo que puede ver es atractivo.

Ese chico castaño le regala una bonita sonrisa antes de seguir su camino, Akashi le toma la mano, no importándole que las personales les vean o murmuren sobre ellos.

Ese chico… Su nombre por alguna razón resuena con fuerza en su interior.

Kouki.

Kouki.

…

Días para que Kouki sepa la verdad: 04

El sonido armonioso del violín se escuchaba, resonando en la sala, Kouki le miraba, cada pequeño movimiento, cada expresión, Kouki la gravaba en su mente, sus ojos le miraban con devoción, con infinito amor, con admiración y con calidez.

Shiori a su lado sonrió, Kouki sin duda era un buen chico, de sentimientos puros y amables. Si era Kouki, Shiori podía confiarle la felicidad de su hijo.

Porque con Kouki Seijūrō sonreía más a menudo y lo que era más importante, eran sonrisas verdaderas, no fingidas mucho menos forzadas.

Seijūrō volvía a tener un bello resplandor en sus ojos, ese que se había apagado desde hace ya varios años.

Cuando la última nota fue tocada, Seijūrō abrió los ojos, escucho los aplausos de Kouki y de su madre, observo la bella sonrisa en ambos y se sintió malditamente cálido cuando Kouki se acerco a alabarle por lo bien que tocaba.

Por primera vez en bastantes años, se sintió en casa, después de tantos años aquella vacía, fría y solitaria mansión, volvió a sentirse como un verdadero hogar.

…

Días para que Akashi se enamore completamente: 02

Estando ahí, tras su escritorio firmando algunos documentos, leyendo cada línea. Cualquier pequeño error podría costarle todo, pero incluso sabiendo eso la imagen de Kouki no puede abandonar su mente, sus sonrisa escapa cada vez que le recuerda, su vista vuela a su teléfono celular y sus manos ansiosas por tomarlo y llamarle, para preguntar si esta libre, para quedar con él en una salida, para hablar, solo quiere escuchar su voz.

Es todo lo que necesita.

Akashi suelta un suspiró.

Su celular vibra y esperando fuera un mensaje de Kouki, Akashi se encuentra a si mismo impaciente por leer el mensaje. El remitente no es Kouki y su decepción es visible. Su ceño se frunce ligeramente y borra el mensaje sin siquiera leerlo. No recuerda haberle dado su nuevo número, de hecho ni siquiera le ha visto desde hace días.

No tiene tiempo, mucho menos deseos de verla. A ella o a cualquier otra.

Akashi ahora mismo solo desea ver a Kouki, su sonrisa y escuchar su voz, ¿Qué es ese placentero y al mismo tiempo inquietante sentimiento que le embarga cada vez que ve a Kouki?

No entiende que es lo que pasa.

No lo comprende para nada y es realmente molesto.

…

Días para que Kouki sepa la verdad: 00

— ¡¿Entonces?! —Akashi sonríe, y desliza su mano sobre la mejilla de Kouki, no es necesario preguntar, incluso así tuviera que matar a alguien, Akashi estaría libre siempre que Kouki así lo quisiera.

—Podemos ir. — Los ojos de Kouki brillan hermosamente y esa es la mejor recompensa que Akashi ha obtenido en toda su vida. — Pero lastimosamente no podre quedarme mucho tiempo. — Recuerda Akashi, por desgracia las vacaciones de verano para el solo significaban más trabajo. Kouki niega varias veces y vuelve a sonreír, es feliz, porque Akashi toma tiempo que no tiene solo para él, incluso si solo eran pocas horas o minutos, sería feliz.

—En mi pequeño pueblo hay un festival todos los años, es muy lindo. Quiero ir contigo. — sus mejillas se sonrojan y Akashi se ve encantado por esa imagen, acaricio su mejilla y sonrió cuando Kouki tomo su mano, su corazón se acelero y esa pequeña sensación en su estomago, incomoda y al mismo tiempo placentera, no sabe cómo ponerla en palabras exactas, su madre en cambio con una sonrisa la había llamado "Mariposas".

Como mariposas en el estomago, entonces. Revolotean con fuerza, llevándole a pensar muchas veces que terminarían por salirse, en ese caso sería la primera persona que literalmente: vomitaría mariposas.

Seijūrō observa entonces su escritorio, lleno de documentos por revisar y firmar, su horario ahora mismo está a tope, sus clases han sido suspendidas muchas veces ya, pero ahora poco le importaba, ahora solo estar con Kouki todo desaparecía para él, el tiempo, sus deberes. Algo que nunca pensó podría pasar y que al mismo tiempo le preocupa.

Kouki le beso, sus mejillas se encendieron y sin pensarlo dos veces le devolvió con mucho mas fervor y pasión el beso.

Su mente se volvió un lienzo en blanco. Uno que pensaba pintar con la figura de Kouki, la más hermosa imagen que puede haber.

Kouki se aferro al cuello de Akashi, no deseando que el beso terminara, su corazón se agitaba cada vez que le besaba, cada vez que le toca, incluso cada vez que le mira, cuando Akashi se desliza sobre su cuello lamiendo la piel, mordiéndola con suavidad, dejando marcas, Kouki suspira, las descargas de placer se extienden por todo su cuerpo.

—Te amo. — Susurra sin pensarlo, Akashi le observa y contempla sus hermosos ojos cristalinos y sinceros, amables, llenos de amor, Kouki extiende sus manos y le invita de nuevo a besarlo, a poseerlo, a marlo y ser amado.

Akashi sin palabras de por medio le besa de nuevo, su corazón late con fuerza descomunal, estando entre los brazos de Kouki se siente completo, incluso solo escuchando su voz, reflejándose en sus ojos cafés, sintiendo solo su presencia.

No quiere dejarlo ir. No podría dejarlo ir, ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿Kouki? — susurra en su oído, el castaño hace un ruidito que logra hacer sonreír a Seijūrō. — ¿Cómo sabes si es amor?

—Eso mismo le pregunte a Sakurai-kun… — sonríe cuando recuerda esa ocasión, sus manos acunan las mejillas de Seijūrō, Kouki no es capaz de verlo, por la poco luminosidad de la habitación; pero las mejillas de Seijūrō están levemente pintadas en carmín. — Puedo resumirlo en pocos palabras ahora, se que te amo, sé que es amor; porque no puedo sacarte de aquí… — poso una de sus manos sobre su pecho, justamente sobre su corazón. — Mucho menos de aquí. — Esta vez su mano subió a su cabeza, sus ojos se conectaron a los de Seijūrō. — Mi corazón late tan fuerte cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te escucho, cuando me llamas por mi nombre o cuando ríes, cuando solo me tocas o simplemente me miras… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… — Akashi sonrió y tomo la mano de Kouki para besarla, cada palabra que el castaño decía, la grabaría en su piel, en su corazón… cada palabra dicha con sinceridad.

¡Ahhh! Ahora lo entiende.

Esa sensación en su estomago cada vez que ve a Kouki, esa inmensa alegría que le embarga cuando le habla, cuando es el centro de atención del castaño, las ansias de ver a Kouki cada vez que están separados, el egoísmo que siente al querer monopolizarlo y los celos que se hacen presentes cada vez que le sonríe a alguien más.

Y también se siente culpable. Una verdadera basura al recordar el motivo por el cual se acerco a Kouki.

Kouki le sonríe, el desearía poder corresponder esa sonrisa. Las palabras se atoran en su boca y no son dichas, ahora que lo sabe, ahora que puede darle un nombre a ese sentimiento desconocido, la culpa también lo embarga.

Kouki es una persona única, amable, sincero… le ama con todo lo que tiene, acepta todo de él…

Kouki le ha abierto su corazón, se ha entregado por completo, es algo que solo Kouki puede hacer.

Y quiere hacer lo mismo, antes de decirle que le ama.

—Kouki. — Le llama, Kouki se ve reflejado en sus ojos, su ceño se frunce cuando los ojos se Seijūrō se inundan en lagrimas.

…

— ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí? — Kagami observa el lugar un poco fastidiado, frente a él su hermano lee un libro sin prestarle atención, Kagami tomo asiento, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Taiga. — El pelinegro entonces despega la vista de su lectura, no quiere equivocarse haciendo suposiciones, por eso le ha pedido reunirse con él en la biblioteca después de su última clase. — Escondes algo. — Declara directamente, sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué se supone que escondo, bro? — Kagami le miraba, tan inocente, tan él. Himuro suspiro.

—Te he observado, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que solo era imaginación mía, por la ira y la preocupación. — mientras más habla, Kagami piensa que en algún punto de la conversación se ha perdido, no entiende nada.

— ¿Podrías ser más específico? — rasca su mejilla confundido.

— ¿Te gusta Furihata Kouki?

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Grita poniéndose de pie, observando fijamente al pelinegro.

—Cada vez que Akashi está cerca de él, gruñes, te enfadas y hasta evitas que se vean. — Recuerda Himuro, las pobres excusas con las que Kagami intenta detener al castaño, son sutiles, casi indetectables.

Kagami cierra sus labios con fuerza, formando una fina línea.

—No es eso. —Responde.

—Taiga… deberías hablar con Kuroko, decirle lo que sientes, no es justo que le engañes.

—Le estoy engañando, pero no en el sentido que tú crees, bro. — Taiga suelta un suspiro, no hay forma de que Taiga ame a otra persona tanto como le ama a él. Por eso tiene miedo de perderlo, por eso se siente de esa manera.

Pensó que podría mantener esa mentira, quedarse callado, pero es imposible hacerlo, Furihata es un buen chico.

Le ve sonreír a su lado todos los días, ve como Furi se enamora cada vez más y más, se siente culpable cuando piensa el motivo por el cual Akashi se acerco a él y no hizo nada para evitarlo, incluso se había llevado a Kuroko lejos de Furi para que Akashi pudiera acercarse al castaño, en ese aspecto era tan culpable como Akashi.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Akashi y Aomine hicieron una apuesta. — Kagami movía sus labios y mientras más palabras salina de sus labios, mas culpable se sentía. — Aomine elegiría a una persona al azar y Akashi debía llevárselo a la cama.

Himuro dejo el libro sobre la pequeña mesa, teniendo inmensas ganas de golpear a su hermano, no era difícil imaginar que es lo que había pasado.

— ¿Fue Furihata, verdad?

—Sí. — confirmo el pelirrojo. — Akashi gano la apuesta. Furihata entro al local y Aomine le apunto a él, no sabíamos de quien se trataba hasta que Kuroko nos lo presento.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para evitarlo? — Kagami se quedo callado, bajando la mirada al piso.

—Bro… yo, no soy la persona que tú crees. — el miedo, le había invadido, la mención de Satsuki y los recuerdos que tenia de esa chica, las lagrimas, el egoísmo y las mentiras.

—… Es cierto. — Kagami se congelo al escuchar esa voz, su mente se quedo en blanco y su corazón se detuvo por algunos instantes. — No eres la persona amble de quien me enamore, Kagami-kun. — Escucho decepción en la voz de Kuroko, ira y tristeza también, segundos en silencio que fueron una eternidad para él, después le escucho caminar, alejándose cada vez más de él, cada paso resonaba con mayor intensidad en ese espacio.

No tuvo el valor para llamarlo o para ir tras él.

Kagami lo había perdido.

…

Todo a su alrededor se congelo y perdió color.

Incluso la voz de Akashi había desaparecido, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas se sentían como acido corroyendo su piel.

Observaba que los labios de Akashi seguían moviéndose, seguía hablando, pero él ya no era capaz de escucharlo más, no quería escucharlo más. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos, pedazos afilados que lastimaban su pecho, no había otra explicación para el inmenso dolor que sentía.

—Perdón. —Kouki negó varias veces, negándose a creer las palabras de Akashi, deseando que fuera alguna especie de broma, una broma cruel y de muy mal gusto.

—No…

—Perdóname, Kouki.

Pero no era una broma, tampoco un sueño.

Cada palabra que había dicho Akashi era verdad.

Cuando Akashi intento acercarse, Kouki le evito… su pecho dolía tanto, su mente estaba confundida, sus lagrimas no se detenían, era normal que reaccionara de esa forma, era normal que le odiara, por eso cuando Kouki le miro con aquellos ojos fríos y llenos de dolor no pudo moverse, por ese mismo motivo no pudo llamarle cuando Kouki salió de su habitación.

Le había perdido.

…

Las gotas de lluvia bañaban su alma, tratando de tranquilizarle, algo que era simplemente imposible.

Kouki no había dejado de correr desde que dejo la casa de Akashi, se sintió culpable cuando Shiori con una bonita sonrisa le llamo, pero él la había ignorado, no quería verla, no quería que le viera llorar. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportar más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué se había acercado a él? ¿Por qué le había dejado enamorarse de él si todo era un juego?

Mientras Kouki le decía: te quiero, me gustas… Akashi se burlaba de él.

Era doloroso, no podría soportarlo…

La lluvia pronto se torno más fuerte, las personas en la calle se apresuraban a buscar un refugio o llegar más rápido a su destino, escuchaba como las gotas se estrellaban contra el suelo, las pisadas apresuradas de algunas personas, la risa de los niños que disfrutaban del agua.

—Nunca debí venir… — las lagrimas de Kouki se mezclaban perfectamente con la lluvia. Recordando la cálida sensación de su pueblo, las sonrisas amables, sus vecinos que le sonreían todos los días, allí nadie le habría lastimado.

— ¿Estás bien? — De pronto su cuerpo es cubierto de la lluvia bajo una sombrilla de un color bastante peculiar. Su mente juega sucio con él, porque escucho claramente la voz de Seijūrō, no podía verlo, porque le daba la espalda, pero sentía la calidez en esas palabras.

Tontamente se dijo así mismo… _"Puedo perdonarlo."_

El paraguas de un brillante color rojo detenía las gotas de lluvia. Ojala también pudieran detener sus lagrimas.

Kouki intento limpiarlas y sonreír, para segundos después voltear y decirle que no le importaba nada, decirle que podía burlarse de él si quería por seguir amándolo aun después de escuchar la verdad.

Pero sus palabras y su sonrisa murieron un segundo después.

No era Seijūrō, no era él. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría ser él? Kouki simplemente fue un juego. Una imperfección en su mundo perfecto.

Quería entenderlo, deseaba hacerlo, para ya no tener más esperanzas.

— ¿Kouki-kun? — Le llamo el desconocido que tenia frente a él.

Kouki elevo su mirada, si lo conocía ahora mismo no lo recordaba, por su mente solo pasaban los momentos que vivo junto a Akashi, aun sin creer que todos y cada uno habían sido una cruel mentira, todas las sonrisas, todos los besos, las caricias y las palabras amables…

Mentiras o quizás lastima.

No importaba ya.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Kouki tomo la mano que sostenía el paraguas, aquel chico se lo había cedido por completo dejando que la lluvia le empapara a él.

Sus ojos conectaron con los castaños, su ceño se frunció y la preocupación enmarco su rostro, nunca le había visto de esa manera. ¿Dónde quedo la bonita sonrisa que adornaba su rostro? El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora estaban vacios y opacos, las gotas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba llorando, tuvo el impulso de elevar sus manos y limpiar las lagrimas.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero desde la primera vez que le vio no pudo olvidar su rostro ni si nombre, tampoco pudo apartar sus ojos de él cuando de casualidad le encontró por los pasillos de la universidad.

— ¿Puedes arrancar mi corazón? Quizás así deje de doler tanto. — Y poco le importo no conocerlo, poco le importo lo que pensara de él.

Izuki Shun le envolvió en un abrazo cálido y protector.

La sombrilla sirvió de escudo para los ojos curiosos, les separo del mundo y por lo menos a él le llevo a un espacio donde solo están ellos dos, como deseaba pudiera ser así.

El paraguas que también le escondió de la figura que corría con desesperación tratando de alcanzar a Kouki, buscándolo por todos lados, empapándose, con un inmenso dolor y sintiéndose un completo idiota por no haberle detenido, por no haberle rogado, por no decirle que se había enamorado locamente de él.

Incluso cuando tuvo a Kouki tan cerca… no fue capaz de verlo y simplemente siguió corriendo, buscándole.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **Extraños.**

—Entra… — Murmuro el pelinegro con una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarlo, sin embargo Furihata negó levemente. — No hare nada malo. — Dijo, Furihata elevo la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los de ese chico, completamente extraño para él.

—No es eso. — Respondió e Izuki se mostró confundido.

Furihata se señaló así mimo, después señalo el apartamento del chico.

—Se mojara. — Ambos están completamente empapados, varios charcos se formaban en la entrada, las gotas seguían deslizándose, una tras otra caían al piso, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón dolía, su mente completamente confundida, de no ser así, jamás le habría abrazado mucho menos le hubiera seguido.

—Kouki-kun. — La forma tan familiar de llamarlo le incomoda, incluso si ese extraño le conoce, Kouki no. — No importa, puede limpiarse después.

Qué más da, pensó Kouki. Izuki observo la forma en que dudaba para entrar al apartamento, la forma en que se preocupaba por caminar y mojar el piso, se encontró sonriendo por eso. Le pareció de alguna forma adorable.

—Espera, iré por unas toallas. — En cuando ambos entraron al apartamento, Izuki cerró la puerta, dejando en el piso su mochila y el paraguas, para ir a buscar las toallas.

Kouki le observo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, supone, la habitación donde entro es el baño. El apartamento era más grande de lo que parecía, bonito, sin muchos muebles, solo los necesarios, nada comparado a Tetsuya y él, quienes no dudaban en meter más y más cosas a su pequeño apartamento.

Algún día terminarían muertos por algún derrumbe de los objetos que mantenían apilados.

—Toma. — Izuki dejo caer sobre su cabello la toalla, tenía un agradable aroma a Jazmín. El pelinegro se alejó un poco para comenzar a secarse, Kouki no tardó en hacer lo mismo. La lluvia afuera no parecía querer calmarse, sus ojos se clavaron a la gran ventana, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio, la noche se había hecho presente, pero no había ni una sola estrella.

Ya no podría obsérvalas, porque le recordarían a Akashi.

—Me gustaría que la lluvia siguiera cayendo por siempre. — Murmuro, Kouki se acero a la ventana y toco el frio cristal, la luna, las estrellas, el cielo azul… todo debería desaparecer.

—Yo... — Izuki se paró justo a su lado, tomando la mano de Kouki y acunándola entre las suyas. — No sé qué paso hoy, tampoco quiero que me lo cuentes, es la primera vez que hablamos y ya estoy tomándome la libertad de llamarte por tú nombre.

Era un completo extraño, pero sus manos cálidas le confortaban.

—Furihata Kouki. — le dijo su nombre, ese chico le sonrió.

—Izuki Shun… — Izuki dejo libre la mano de Kouki, sintiéndose un idiota al haberla tomado tan despreocupadamente, no quería que Furihata confundiera las cosas, sus ojos se enfocaron en el chico frente a él, temblaba y sus ojos parecían distantes.

Estuvo tentado a preguntar por el emperador, aquel tipo que siempre estaba en compañía de Furihata, no solo en la universidad, también fuera de ella, pero una vez más recordó que ellos eran dos personas completamente desconocidas.

Incluso aunque Izuki le viera todos los días en la universidad, aunque recordara su nombre, aunque sus ojos no hayan podido apartarse de él, incluso cuando pensara en él todo el día, para Furihata Kouki él no era nada.

—Furihata-kun ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? Ayudará para entrar en calor. — Izuki volvió en sus pasos, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina, dejándole solo.

Había tantas cosas que quería saber, tantas cosas que quería decir también. Algunas otras las quería esconder en lo profundo de su corazón, como por ejempló haberse enamorado de una persona a la que no conocía en absoluto, el patético hecho de sentirse un acosador por buscarle todos los días en los pasillos de la universidad.

Izuki suspiro y sonrió para sí.

Jamás pensó en hablarle, mucho menos en acercarse, le observaría hasta que su amor desapareciera, no había mucho camino que transitar en primer lugar, ambos llevaban vidas diferentes, ni siquiera cursaban la misma carrera, no tenían amigos en común, mucho menos un motivo razonable para hablar.

Además Furihata ya salía con Akashi. Lo supo de inmediato, por las miradas, los roces, la sonrisa de Furihata, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquel nerviosismo, Izuki se había encontrado sonriendo por ello cuando le veía.

Muchas veces se topó con el castaño, en los pasillos, en el jardín, en los comedores. Sus miradas nunca se cruzaron, Furihata solo veía a Akashi. Izuki se permitía verlo solo por algunos segundos y después su vista regresaba al frente.

Sin darse cuenta Furihata Kouki le había enamorado.

…

Kuroko se encontraba empapado cuando llego a su apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas y el apartamento sumergido en un profundo silencio, recargo su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer, su llanto se mezclaba con las gotas de agua que resbalaban.

Estaba tiste, destrozado, sintiendo que moriría de dolor. Preocupado por Kouki, le ha llamado tantas veces, cuando la lluvia cayó, sin pensarlo salió a buscarle, sintiéndose completamente solo, sin nadie a quien llamar.

Solo quiere ver a su mejor amigo, solo quiere saber que está bien. Solo quiere pedirle disculpas por lo ciego que fue.

¿Qué haría, debería decirle la verdad? Tetsuya cerró sus ojos, incluso aunque no quiera verlo llorar, aunque deseara con toda su alma ahorrarle ese momento tan doloroso, no podría quedarse callado.

—Kuroko… — Tocaron la puerta con fuerza, la voz de Kagami sonaba tan temerosa, como un niño pequeño. Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir más y más. — Kuroko… — Le llamo de nuevo.

—Vete. — Contesto, no quería que estuviera presente cuando Kouki regresara, no quería que le escuchara llorar, tampoco quería escuchar su voz, porque era tan egoísta y tanto era el amor que le tenía que todo lo que quería ahora era abrir la puerta y besarle.

—Solo escúchame… — Es lo que no quería hacer.

—No quiero hacerlo, déjame solo… mañana hablaremos. —Kuroko tomo de nuevo su teléfono celular y marco al teléfono de Kouki.

—Siento que todo terminara si no hablo contigo hoy.

—Todo termino Kagami-kun. — Dolía, no solo a Kagami, Kuroko no podía contener los sollozos, cubrió su boca pero era prácticamente imposible, el teléfono de Kouki le mandaba a buzón de voz.

Kagami toco la puerta de madera con el número 16, sus lágrimas caen sobre el tapete frente a la puerta, ese que dice "Bienvenidos". Su frente se pega a la madera y las lágrimas caen una tras otra, escucha a Kuroko llorar también y se siente un completo idiota.

—Solo… déjame disculparme apropiadamente, déjame despedirme también.

Kuroko cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dolor.

—Te amo, Tetsuya. Soy un idiota por no haberte dicho nada, un idiota por dejar que Furi se enamora, pero tenía miedo de perderte. — Kuroko no respondió y Kagami tenía deseos de tirar la puerta y abrazarlo fuertemente para no dejarle ir nunca más, pero no quería lastimarlo más, tampoco quería que Kuroko le tuviera miedo, Kagami estaba lejos de ser una buena persona como solían decirle, el también era egoísta, él también podía hacer estupideces, también cometía errores y por amor era capaz de todo.

Era capaz de traicionar y de engañar.

—Quizás no sabías quien era cuando entro a la cafetería, pero entonces cuando yo les dije que era un amigo importante, ¡Debiste decirles algo!

—Lo siento… Tetsuya. Perdóname, lo siento tanto. — A Kagami poco le importo cuando uno de los vecinos de Kuroko se asomó al pasillo por tanto alboroto, poco le importo si era patético o no, lo único que quería era ver a Kuroko.

Pero entonces, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su espalda y su cabello, estaba helada, subió su vista y se topó con la mirada preocupada y asustada de Akashi, toda la ira que había sentido contra él, se esfumo de un momento a otro cuando le vio empapado, con la ropa cubierta de lodo y esa mirada tan distante.

Golpeo la puerta con mucho más fuerza que él, casi al punto de poder derribarla, Kagami intento detenerle, pero Akashi le aparto, aun cuando era más pequeño que él, tenía la fuerza suficiente para controlarlo.

— ¡Akashi! — Le llamo por su nombre, sin muchos resultados, Akashi seguía golpeado la puerta con desesperación, aquel vecino que había estado observando cerró la puerta de su apartamento, cualquier problema qué tuvieran no se metería en ellos. — Romperás la puerta… — Dijo Kagami cuando volvió a intentar detenerlo, esta vez ambos se detuvieron cuando al puerta se abrió.

Kuroko golpeo la mejilla de Akashi tan fuerte como pudo, con enojo, con rabia, sus ojos eran fríos, era la primera vez que Kagami le veía de esa manera, Kuroko siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, increíblemente amable y que pocas veces se enojaba, es decir, incluso podía soportar a Kise sin perder los estribos, eso era tener la paciencia de buda.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito bastardo?! — Akashi limpio su labio, Kagami inconscientemente sonrió por el buen golpe propinado.

—Quiero ver a Kouki.

—Él no está aquí, Akashi… Kouki estaba contigo.

—Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder aquí.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! — Le detuvo el peliceleste, Kagami dejo de sostenerlo cuando Akashi le miró fijamente, volvió a limpiar su labio, dolía… sí que dolía; jamás pensó que alguna vez Kuroko podría golpearle o que sus golpes pudieron lastimarlo. — ¿Dónde está Kouki? —Akashi se merecía ese golpe, ese y otros más.

Sus ojos se conectaron a los de Kuroko.

No necesito pensarlo demasiado para saber que él ya conocía la verdad o por lo menos parte de la verdad.

—No sé dónde está. Cuando le conté la verdad…

—Si algo le pasa a Kouki, el único responsable serás tú, Akashi bastardo.

Kuroko corría con desesperación hacia la salida del edificio, Akashi corrió tras él, entendía la preocupación de ambos, también él estaba preocupado, Kouki era un chico que podía perderse con facilidad, incluso cuando ya comenzaba a acostumbrase a vivir en la ciudad aun no podía valerse solo por las calles tan complicadas.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento y él también salió para buscar a Furihata, cuando le encontraran le pediría disculpas apropiadamente y también se despediría apropiadamente de Kuroko.

Antes de dar un paso fuera del edificio su celular vibro, era un número completamente desconocido para él, aun así contesto.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Furihata su corazón pudo tranquilizarse un poco, por lo menos Furi estaba bien.

—Siento molestarte, Kagami-kun, pero eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar. — Las palabras dichas tan inocentemente se clavaron en su pecho causándole más dolor. —No quiero que Tetsuya se preocupe.

—Furi, Tetsuya ya está preocupado, Akashi vino y pregunto por ti. — le escuchó sollozas y después fue solo silencio. — Tetsuya lo sabe…

—Lamento las molestias, pero… ¿Crees que puedas venir por mí? — Al parecer Akashi no le había dicho toda la verdad, al menos con respecto a él.

—Claro, ¿Dónde estás? — Kagami memorizo la dirección que Furihata le dictaba, está un poco lejos pero si tomaba un taxi podría llegar en menos de 15 minutos. — Hablare con Tetsuya para que no se preocupe. — Furihata soltó un seco "Si" y después la llamada se cortó.

…

Furihata ingreso al solitario apartamento y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, todo el camino Kagami las había secado gentilmente, le había abrazado y le aseguro que Akashi no estaría en el apartamento, que Kuroko se encargaría de que eso no pasara, confió en sus palabras.

Si le veía, todo su ser se desmoronaría.

— ¿Conoces a ese chico? — Pregunto Kagami cuando encendió las luces del apartamento. Furihata negó varias veces antes de ingresar a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre su cama, se acurruco en las sabanas tibias y cerro sus ojos esperando pronto caer dormido y olvidar momentáneamente el dolor.

Quería dormir también para no ver a Tetsuya, de lo contrario su mejor amigo le pediría una explicación, explicación que él no deseaba dar, no por el momento.

Kouki sonrió débilmente cuando percibió el aroma de las sabanas, Tetsuya había cambiado recientemente el suavizante de telas, el aroma a Jazmín le recordó al tranquilo chico pelinegro.

—Furi. — Le llamo Kagami, —yo…

—No necesitas decirme nada, lo sé. — Furihata descubrió su rostro, los ojos del castaño completamente rojos por tanto llorara, incluso ahora mismo todavía estaban inundados en lagrimas, Kagami no se atrevió a acercarse más. Su mirada se mantuvo en el piso.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Porque te llame a ti. — Le interrumpió Furihata, ni siquiera él lo sabe, simplemente fue la única persona que llego a su mente en ese instante, no quería preocupar a Tetsuya, de haber sido necesario Kouki había contemplado la opción de pasar la noche en algún hotel.

—Lo siento, Furi. En verdad siento lo idiota que fui.

—Akashi también me comento la razón por la que te quedaste callado.

Kagami asintió de nuevo.

—Fue hace tres años que vi a Kuroko por primera vez. A pesar de ser un chico callado y serio no tardo en hacerse nuestro amigo.

—Bueno eso es algo que solo Tetsuya puede hacer. — Kagami sonríe levemente, Kise había tenido mucho que ver en eso, ya que el rubio se pego como chicle al peliceleste.

—En nuestro grupo había una chica; Satsuki Momoi. Ella era una chica muy linda y dulce. — La recuerda Kagami, la chica pelirosa siempre había mantenido una sonrisa, hasta el final le vio sonreír y se sintió culpable por ello. —Momoi se enamoro de Kuroko al mismo tiempo yo también me había enamorado de él.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Kagami mordió su labio inferior, lastimándose al punto de sangrar, las lágrimas comenzaban a cumularse en sus ojos.

—Entonces un día Momoi me pidió un favor. Con quien Kuroko se llevaba mejor era conmigo, ayudaba el hecho de que su casa y mi casa quedaban en la misma dirección por eso casi siempre regresábamos juntos a casa. — Kagami ve aquellos días como distantes ya, no hay ni habrá oportunidad para caminar de nuevo junto a Kuroko.

—Si lo sé, Tetsuya lo escribía en las cartas que me mandaba. — Recuerda Furihata, también recuerda el sentimiento de sentirse desplazado por ese chico "Kagami".

—Ella me pidió que le diera una carta. — la sonrisa de Momoi al darle el preciado sobre, las sonrisas sonrojadas y el nerviosismo, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva era la perfecta escena para una declaración, sin embargo Kagami había aceptad el sobre con una sonrisa fingida y con el corazón destrozado.

Pero una cosa era entregarle la carta a Kuroko y otra era que él aceptara, Momoi y Kuroko a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar no eran tan cercanos, Momoi hacia todo lo posible con conversar y pasar tiempo con el peliceleste, pero la ajetreada agenda de la chica pocas veces le permitía reunirse con ellos.

Con esa idea en mente Kagami estuvo dispuesto a entregar la carta, buscando la oportunidad perfecta de estar a solas con Kuroko, esa oportunidad llego esa misma tarde, después de clases tenían la costumbre de ir al Maji Burger, Kagami pedía algunas hamburguesas y Kuroko una malteada de vainilla. La carta descansaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

—Yo le pregunte: "¿Qué piensas sobre Momoi?" — La pregunta apareció de la nada en su mente y sin pensarlo la había formulado en palabras, Kuroko había bebido de su batido y tardo en responder.

"Ella es linda." Kuroko contesto con una sonrisa.

La carta jamás llego a manos de Kuroko.

—Y al día siguiente me presenté ante Momoi y descaradamente le mentí. Mentí acerca de haber entregado la carta, mentí cuando le dije que Kuroko no sentía lo mismo por ella, mentí cuando le dije que Kuroko deseaba seguir manteniendo su amistad y que si ella estaba de acuerdo, la carta y la confesión jamás habían existido. — Recuerda a Momoi llorando, la recuerda porque fue él quien le había consolado, quien le había dicho que todo estaba bien que ya habría alguien que de verdad la amara. — Pero eso no es lo peor, Furi.

—Kagami…

—Lo peor es que yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Porque yo amo a Kuroko, lo amo tanto que mi vida no tendría sentido sin él. Él es mi vida misma, no sé cómo voy a vivir de ahora en adelante. — Kagami cubre su rostro, las lagrimas se desbordan y Furihata no duda en salir de la cama e ir hacia él y devolverle el favor de hace rato en el taxi. Le abrazo e irremediablemente él también volvió a llorar.

—Tetsuya también te ama, para el también es doloroso, Kagami. No te rindas.

—No quiero rendirme. No quiero hacerlo.

Kuroko Tetsuya escuchaba todo desde el pasillo, cubriendo su boca para no delatarse por el llanto, sintiéndose derrumbado, triste, confundido, Kagami era un completo idiota, uno que no se dio cuenta que él le había amado desde la primera vez que le vio.

—Idiota. — Murmura el peliceleste. — Dije que era linda porque pensé que a ti te gustaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **Olvidemos el dolor, soló por hoy.**

Con paso firme el peliceleste se movía, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, las mangas de su camisa previamente subidas sobre sus brazos, un aura de peligro y la determinación de hacer sufrir al bastardo de Aomine Daiki. Tanto que desearía nunca haber nacido, tras él su arma secreta:

Kise Ryouta.

El rubio le seguía desde una distancia prudente, simplemente porque Kuroko le daba miedo en esos momentos.

—Kurokocchi… — Le llamo, pero el peliceleste no presto atención a su llamado, Kise suspiro; hace menos de cinco minutos Kuroko a su salón de clases -importándole poco que estuvieran en medio de una lección- lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo consigo, su maestro intento detenerlo, pero ni siquiera él -una autoridad de la universidad- pudo contra el aura asesina del peliceleste.

Todo mundo le abría paso a Kuroko, nadie, ni siquiera los de mayor grado se atrevían a interponerse en su camino, solo esperaba que todo ese enojo y ganas de asesinar no fueran dirigidas hacia él.

—Por lo menos déjame hace mi testamento. — Dijo con las lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. — Dile a Aominecchi que lo amo…

Kuroko detuvo sus pasos.

El corazón del pelirrubio podía jurar se detuvo por algunos segundos, su respiración también lo hizo, prácticamente murió por un momento.

—Kise-kun… — Kise brinco por la fría voz de Kuroko.

—Sea lo que sea, yo no lo hice, no hay pruebas, ¡Me asegure de no dejarlas! — levanto sus brazos negando frenéticamente con el rostro.

— ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Aomine-kun, Kise-kun? — una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del peliceleste y el aura obscura que le rodeaba poco a poco desaparecía, algo en le daba más miedo, esa sonrisa inocente no podía traer nada bueno.

— ¿Aominecchi? —Kuroko asintió, Kise poso uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón, ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? Su vista se desvió hacia su izquierda, lejos a, quizás quince metros los estudiantes de la universidad se movían de aquí a allá, apurados, estresados, corriendo, estudiando, bebiendo un café rápidamente, estresados…

Y luego, solo estaban ellos dos.

—Si, a Aomine-kun.

— ¿Puedes ser más específico, Kurokocchi? — Kuroko suspiro, sonrió de nuevo y abrió su boca.

…

¡PLAF!

Se escucho por todo el lugar, Kise tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mano alzado todavía palpitante por la bofetada, Aomine sostenía su mejilla, ardiendo, todos dentro de la cafetería les observaban, Takao y Midorima especialmente les veían sorprendidos.

—Oi, Kise ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Pero Kise no respondió, segundos después, Kuroko se acerco, con una pequeña sonrisa, que se desfiguro en una mueca de enfado.

¡PLAF!

La segunda bofetada llego aun más sorpresiva, de quien menos lo espero y sintiendo más dolor del que esperaría de un golpe dado por Kuroko.

—Estúpido Aomine, no regreses esta noche porque no voy a abrirte la puerta, bastardo. — escupió las palabras, Aomine toco sus mejillas, las lagrimas se deslizaban sobre las mejillas del pelirrubio, no queriendo creer que su novio fuera capaz de algo así.

Lastimar a alguien como Furihata. Tampoco podía creerlo de Kagami y Akashi.

—Kise… — Aomine lo tomo de su muñeca, frunciendo el ceño, poco importándole las miradas de todos, Kise lloraba, poco le importaba el golpe que le había dado, solo quería que dejara de llorar, sea lo que sea que hubiera hecho, pediría perdón, suplicaría de ser necesario, solo quería que dejara de llorar. — ¡Lo siento! No sé que hice, pero lo siento, ¡Kise! Si es por las revistas de Mai-chan que escondo bajo el lavabo…

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Ahomine! — La ira aumentaba con cada palabra de Aomine. — No vuelvas por un tiempo, no eres la persona que creí que eras. — susurro, soltando el agarre del peliazul, limpiándose las lágrimas y caminando rápidamente, necesitaba un tiempo para estar a solas y procesar lo que había ocurrido hoy.

— ¡Lo siento, Kise-kun! — susurro el peliceleste cuando Kise paso cerca de él, Kise le dio una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlo.

—No te disculpes, y si quieres darles unos buenos golpes a Kagamicci y Akashicchi, me llamas.

—Ayer golpe a Akashi… — le dijo Kuroko, Kise volvió a sonreír palmeo una vez su hombro y desapareció de la vista de todos, Takao se apresuro a ir tras él, porque seguramente ahora mismo estaba destrozado, Aomine era, sin exagerar, todo el mundo para Kise.

—Oi, Tetsu ¿Qué significa eso? —

—Bueno, Aomine, por lo visto estaba cortando contigo. — Dijo Midorima después de haber acomodado sus lentes, era la primera vez que veía a Kise oponiéndose así a Aomine. — ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

—Nada… — Midorima le observaba, por supuesto no creyendo ni una palabra.

—Es lo que te mereces, estúpido Aomine. — Dijo Kuroko sorprendiendo a ambos la manera de hablar del peliceleste.

—Tetsu…

—Kagami, Akashi y tú, se merecen todo lo que les pasa. — las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, recordando esa misma mañana, cuando tras la puerta de la habitación de Furihata le escucho llorando. — Destrozaron el corazón de mi mejor amigo.

Aomine no pudo responder, no podría hacerlo, no tenía palabras para disculparse, aunque Kuroko ni siquiera las esperaba.

Fue una idiotez, de él, de Akashi… de Kagami.

…

Ella acariciaba su cabello, en su mirada se reflejaba el infinito amor que tenia por ese niño.

—Lo siento tanto. — susurro él.

—Soy tú madre, Seijūrō, siempre voy a apoyarte, pero eso no me quita las ganas de golpearte ahora mismo.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras, madre. — Shiori sonrió compresiva, soltó un suspiro y su vista se enfocó en las lágrimas que Seijūrō derramaba, del dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, era la primera vez que le veía de esa manera y era doloroso, doloso por su hijo, doloroso también por Kouki, no podría imaginar como ese chico se estaría sintiendo ahora.

—Fue cobarde de tu parte.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Lo sé.

—Y si lo dejas ir, te arrepentirás para siempre.

—También lo sé. — Seijūrō tomo la mano de su madre y la beso gentilmente, amaba a esa mujer, su franqueza y su fuerza.

—Así que has todo lo que puedas para recuperarlo. Kouki era tu felicidad, podía verlo en tus ojos.

—Sí, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de ese hecho.

— ¿Entonces vas a dejarlo ir? — Le pregunto su madre, Seijūrō se quedó en silencio varios minutos.

— ¿Tengo derecho a pedirle perdón, madre? — Cuestiono el pelirrojo, teniendo en cuenta todo el daño que le había caudado a Kouki, las lagrimas que ha derramado y que derramaría.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué piensas tú Seijūrō?

¿Estaría mejor si solo desaparecía? Si solo le dejaba tranquilo…

—No quiero… — Susurro el pelirrojo. — No quiero, dejarlo ir. — quizás era egoísta de su parte, quizás él no merecía a Kouki, quizás Kouki podría ser feliz si él se alejara, si le dejara tranquilo, quizás podría encontrar a alguien que le hiciera verdaderamente feliz, alguien quien mereciera estar a su lado, pero Seijūrō no quería eso, no quería verlo sonreír junto a otra persona, no quería que nadie le tocara, le besara o siquiera le viera.

No le dejaría.

No lo haría.

Seijūrō no ruega, no suplica, porque él es absoluto. O eso pensaba, pero ahora, hay una excepción, si se trata de Kouki, incluso se arrodillaría.

…

Sosteniendo la bolsa del súper Kuroko camina lentamente hacia su apartamento, guarda su teléfono celular y suspira, más de quince llamadas de Kagami Taiga, doce mensajes de texto y trece de voz.

La mejor opción que tiene es apagar el teléfono. Incluso aunque quiera ir corriendo a los brazos del pelinegro, recordar a Furihata tan destrozado se lo impedían.

Elevando la vista, frente a la entrada del edificó donde vivía, en medio de la calle, un chico completamente extraño estaba parado ahí, viendo fijamente la fachada del lugar, Kuroko le ignoro y quiso seguir caminando, saco de ante mano las llaves para abrir la puerta y desde ya pensaba que sería bueno para comer hoy, aunque no es que tuviera mucho apetito, además hoy Kagami no vendría a comer con ellos.

A tan solo medio metro de la entrada, ese extraño dio un paso, extendiendo la mano, impidiéndole pasar, el peliceleste frunció el ceño, su mirada celeste se elevo, chocando con la mirada profunda del pelinegro.

— ¿Esta Furihata-kun en casa?

— ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres tú?

—Izuki Shun. — se presento el chico, Kuroko alzo su ceja derecha, jamás en su vida había visto a esta persona, pero esta persona parecía conocer a Kouki. — Ayer, Furihata-kun dejo esto en mi casa. — Extendió su mano, mostrándole a Kuroko el celular del castaño, ese que Akashi le había regalado.

Kuroko tuvo la necesidad de tomar aquel aparato y estrellarlo contra el piso, pisarlo y patearlo, desquitar un poco el enojo que tenia, el golpe de la noche anterior no había sido suficiente.

—Hoy no lo vi en la universidad.

— ¿Eres compañero de Kouki?

—No, solo fue casualidad que me encontrara con él, estaba bajo la lluvia y lucia a punto de derrumbarse. — Recuerda Izuki, Kuroko pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimía, habría deseado poder estar ahí para abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas, para decirle que él le apoyaría, que no estaba solo. — Estudio administración de empresas, estoy en el último año ya.

—Está en casa, pero no creo que quiera verte. — y Kuroko tampoco se lo permitirá, era sospecho, demasiado, podría ser quizás algún espía o recadero de Akashi. — Si bienes de parte de Akashi, dile que lo deje en paz, que no quiere velo y que si lo veo por aquí, llamare a la policía, que me importa una mierda así sea el heredero de medio Japón, no dudare en darle otro golpe.

Izuki sonrió un poco ante el comportamiento de ese chico y al mismo tiempo su ceño se frunció levemente.

Quería verlo.

Necesitaba ver a Furihata Kouki.

—No vengo de parte de nadie. — Contesto Izuki, su mirada se mantuvo fija en Kuroko.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kuroko soltara un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

—Te advierto que te matare si lo haces llorar tú también.

—No podría, — contesto el pelinegro. — Moriría primero antes de hacerlo llorar. — Aun así Kuroko no confiaba plenamente en él.

…

Kouki se sentía terriblemente mal, las lágrimas aunque quisiera detenerlas ellas no paraban, su corazón se resquebrajaba poco a poco a este paso se desmoronaría completamente en poco tiempo, Kouki se dejó caer en el piso del apartamento, observando la televisión, uno de esos programas donde hacían bromas a pobres almas inocentes; no había ido a la universidad y mucho se temía no irá lo que quedaba del semestre, del año o de su vida, está replanteando quedarse en casa hasta que pereciera o regresar a su pueblo, de donde nunca debió salir.

Extendiendo la mano tomo la cuchara, la última porción de helado de vainilla se terminaba; Kuroko le mataría por eso, pero ahora entendía un poco mejor las situaciones que veía en la televisión, o en los mangas o animes…

Ese típico cliché de comer helado después y/o durante el llanto, para intentar llenar ese vacío con un poco de azúcar y grasa.

Tan típico.

Tan de él, querer encerrarse en una burbuja. Fue ingenuo creer que alguien como Akashi se fijaría en él… era para reír ahora que se da cuenta de ello, estaba ciego y no quería verlo, porque él quería creer que los cuentos de hadas, los finales felices y los príncipes azules si existían.

Kouki era un completo idiota.

Akashi solo se reía de él, cuando le besaba, cuando Kouki le decía con el corazón en la mano que le amaba… cuando en la conciencia total se había entregado a Akashi por segunda vez, y ahora, su juego se había acabado o se había hecho demasiado aburrido para Akashi.

La noche anterior bajo la lluvia, cuando aquel desconocido se había acercado a él, su corazón se estrujo, una pequeña esperanza nació, pensando que Akashi era quien le llamaba, pensando que Akashi estaba por lo menos un poco arrepentido, decidido a olvidar las palabras que había dicho, a mendigar un poco de amor, incluso un poco de lastima.

Ahora mismo se odiaba.

La puerta fue abierta, pero Kouki no se movió ni un milímetro, las lágrimas ahora caían sobre el piso, quería dejar de llorar para no preocupar a Tetsuya, pero era simplemente imposible, así como era imposible evitarle por siempre. Había muchas cosas que Tetsuya quería preguntarle, lo sabía incluso aunque el peliceleste no dijera nada, esa mañana agradeció en silencio que Tetsuya no haya mencionado nada, pero nada podía garantizar que siguiera así.

—Kouki, alguien quiere verte. — Escuchando esas palabras el castaño se levantó a la velocidad de la luz temiendo que fuera Akashi, listo para correr a su habitación y encerrarse con llave, estuvo a punto de gritar un "Tetsuya, traidor". — Tranquilo, no es Akashi… — Le dijo en un tono suave, dejando las bolsas del súper en el piso. — Me dijo que se llamaba Izuki Shun, ¿Te suena ese nombre? ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Quieres que lo corra a patadas?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo recordada ahora, aquel desconocido, se llamaba Izuki Shun, sus mejillas se encendieron, recordando cómo había llorado ante él, como había corrido a los brazos del pelinegro sin siquiera conocerlo, no quería imaginar que es lo que aquel chico había pensado.

Kouki negó levemente.

— ¿Esta afuera? — Pregunto el castaño, Tetsuya asintió y Kouki se incorporó por completo, camino un poco antes de ser detenido por el peliceleste.

— ¿Piensas salir solo con esos shorts y la camiseta tan suelta? — Le pregunto el peliceleste, Kouki sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería sintió, ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Tetsuya suspiro, Kouki seguía siendo ingenuo.

No podía asegurarlo al cien por ciento, puesto que apenas le conoció, pero ese tal Izuki Shun, tenía más de un secreto guardado respecto a esa ¿amistad? que profesaba hacia el castaño, Tetsuya no quería que su mejor amigo volviera a ser lastimado.

—Ve aponerte ropa más decente, le hare pasar. — Menciono el peliceleste. — Y me quedare contigo todo el tiempo mientras hablas con él. — Kouki soltó una pequeña risita.

—Sí, mamá.

…

—Lamento la interrupción. — Se disculpó de inmediato en cuanto Kouki se hizo presente en la pequeña sala, en la mesa que Tetsuya había desplegado había exactamente tres tazas de té y algunos bocadillos. Recordó de inmediato los días anteriores, cuando Kagami estaba también con ellos, esos días donde todos eran felices, aun si vivían en una mentira.

—No te disculpes… gracias por ayudarme anoche, Izuki-san. — Kouki sonrió levemente, por el momento es todo lo que podía hacer.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Tetsuya le indico a Kouki que tomara asiento, por supuesto cerca de él y lejos del pelinegro.

Izuki asintió.

—Por lo que he escuchado y entendido, eran completamente desconocidos hasta anoche, ¿Entonces como supiste donde vivía? — Pregunto Tetsuya, su vista completamente fija sobre el pelinegro.

—Sí, sobre eso, ayer deje que Furihata-kun utilizara mi teléfono, así que el número quedo guardado, hoy le indique a ¿Kagami-kun? que necesitaba devolverle algo a Furihata-kun y me dio su dirección. — Los puños de Tetsuya se cerraron con fuerza, ese Kagami… ya después le daría su merecido por andar soltando tan fácilmente su información.

— ¿Olvide algo en tu apartamento, Izuki-san? — Declaro un poco sorprendido y agradecido también por las molestias que se había tomado, desde averiguar su dirección hasta haber venido todo el camino.

— ¡ENTRASTE AL APARTAMENTO DE UN DECONOCIDO! — Tetsuya azotó con fuerza sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa, el té de su tasa se derramo, Izuki y Kouki tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos por el grito. — ¿Pensaste lo peligroso que eso era?

—No lo pensé, Tetsuya, no pensaba en nada en ese momento, solo pensaba en desaparecer, en el dolor que tenía y en que quería morir… — Un ruido seco se escuchó por el pequeño apartamento, las lágrimas se deslizaba sobre las mejillas de Kouki y de Tetsuya. El castaño sostenía su mejilla, marcada de rojo por la palma de Tetsuya. Izuki se mantuvo en silencio, eran asuntos que desde un principio nunca debieron ser suyos, incluso si ahora tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Kouki y que llorara en su pecho como la noche anterior.

—No digas eso, Kouki. — Tetsuya tomo su mano, su palma todavía ardía, su corazón dolía por el golpe que le había dado a Kouki, pero perdió por completo la razón cuando le escucho decir que quería morir. — Nunca digas eso de nuevo. — y le abrazo, le envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos. Kouki se aferró al peliceleste, dejando salir todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo para no preocupar a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento… lo siento, Tetsu…

—Ya… Kouki, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Tetsuya observo al pelinegro que había estado en silencio, una mirada de advertencia, una que le decía que no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño, una mirada para él, donde claramente le decía que pagaría muy caro si es que le lastimaba.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente tres veces. Kouki seguía llotrando aferrado al peliceleste y Tetsuya no tenía intención alguna de abrir la puerta, fuera quien fuera podría esperar y si no quería esperar, pues bien podía irse, que nadie le había llamado.

De nuevo tres golpes y esta vez acompañado de un grito.

—Kurokocchi, Furicchi… — Escucho Izuki la voz desconocida.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Izuki-senpai? — Sin decir palabra alguna Izuki asintió poniéndose de pie y apresurándose a abrir la puerta antes de que la tiraran por los golpes que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

En cuanto lo hizo un chico rubio se lanzó a sus brazos, obligándole a caer al piso, el chico pelinegro que acompañaba a ese otro chico le veía desde el marco de la puerta interrogante.

— ¡Traje helado y chocolate y frituras y muchos dulces… vamos a comer hasta olvidarnos de esos bastardos! — Grito Kise, pensado que le hablaba a Kuroko o a Furihata.

—Ki-chan… — susurro Takao, esperaba que sus amigo se diera cuenta pronto de a quien abrazaba, aunque bueno, no podía quejarse, ese tipo no estaba nada mal.

—Disculpa… — Izuki intento despegarse al rubio.

—Ki-chan, ese no es Kuro-chan, tampoco es Furi-chan. — Las bolsas que Takao llevaba con él as dejo en el piso junto a las que Kise había llevado.

— ¡Lo sé, pero está bien bueno el condenado! ¿Kurokocchi se nos adelanto y ya llamo a los hombrezuelos?

—Ki-chan, no creo que ese sea el caso.

—Helado y hombrezuelos para todos, que yo invito. — dijo mientras descaradamente manoseaba al pelinegro, las mejillas de Izuki se encendieron. — Excepto para ti, Takaocchi, tú todavía sigues de novio con Midorimacchi.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! — Protesto de inmediato Takao, acercándose peligrosamente a Izuki, tomándolo del brazo, jalándolo suavemente.

Cuando Kuroko y Furihata llegaron a la puerta, se encontraron a Takao y a Kise jalando a Izuki de un lado a otro, como dos niños pequeños peleando por su juguete favorito.

Fue una noche completamente divertida, donde Kuroko, Furihata y Kise… se olvidaron momentáneamente el dolor que sentían, con Takao para apoyarles cuando escucho la historia de lo que había pasado. Izuki por supuesto se había quedado a petición de Kise y Takao, ayudo también la petición que le hizo Furihata para quedarse.

Ya pasadas las dos de la mañana y un poquito pasados de helado y azúcar, las cosas se encendieron un poco cuando Takao les propuso ir a buscarlo para darles su merecido.

—Esperen. — Intento detenerlos el pelinegro, el único que todavía se mantenía cuerdo en aquella loca situación. — Cálmense… no hagan nada estúpido que puedan lamentar mañana cuando sus cinco sentidos regresen.

—Se lo merecen. — Comento Takao encendiendo los ánimos de todos.

—Sí, — se levantó Kuroko, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Vamos por unos hombres, de esos machos que se respetan. — Kise tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Izuki observo los recipientes de helado apilados en una esquina, preguntándose si en verdad era helado o alcohol disfrazado de helado.

— ¡Ya no vamos a llorar! — Dijo esta vez Furi, que al igual que Kuroko tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Kise, Kuroko y el colado de Takao, alzaron las manos y gritaron un:

—No más.

— ¡Les demostraremos que podemos vivir sin ellos!

—Por supuesto que podemos.

— ¡Que sufran mucho!

— ¡Claro que lo harán!

Solo una hora y media después, todos ellos cayeron rendidos por el sueño, agradeciendo por eso, Izuki soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ¿cuándo es que se había ofrecido a ser la niñera de esos niños con las hormonas alborotadas?, sonrió, había sido divertido después de todo.

Izuki les observo dormir, Takao y Kuroko, juntos en el sillón, Izuki no pudo evitar pensar que al día siguiente tendrían dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Kise cerca de ellos, abrazando un pequeño cojín.

Y Furihata, cerca de él, escuchaba su respiración relajada, Izuki acarició la mejilla del castaño, pequeños caminos de lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, hoy sin querer, sin planearlo se había enterado de lo que hacía sufrir a Furihata, entendiendo las lágrimas del chico, quiso ser la persona que calmara su dolor.

Se inclinó y su rostro estuvo a solo centímetros del rostro de Furihata.

—Me gustas. — susurro suavemente, depositando un beso sobre la frente del castaño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me**

 **Perdonar y Amar.**

Los siguientes días Furihata Kouki no asistió a la universidad, Izuki le visitaba de vez en cuando, por supuesto Tetsuya siempre estaba con ellos en esas repentinas y espontaneas visitas, Kise y Takao también iban, especialmente Kise, el rubio se había disculpado tantas veces con Kouki, igualmente Tetsuya.

Era difícil para Kouki, aceptar y entender las cosas que pasaban, era difícil tratar de olvidar todo lo que vivió junto a Akashi, era difícil pensar que todo había sido un juego.

En las noches Kouki pensaba sobre ello, sus mejillas se humedecían y se decía a si mismo que habría preferido saber la verdad desde el principio, si Akashi le hubiese dicho que era parte de una apuesta y que le buscaba solo para volver a tener sexo, ocasional, sin compromisos, solo diversión… le habría ahorrado ilusiones y esperanzas.

Akashi fue cruel, el fue un idiota por creer en el amor.

— ¿Kouki? —le llamo el peliceleste, Kouki le miro de inmediato, agradeciendo con la mirada el haberle distraído de sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué harás con la universidad?

Kouki soltó un suspiro y cerro sus puños con fuerza.

—Las vacaciones de verano ya casi están aquí, Tetsu… quiero ir a mi casa y pensar en esto…

—Entiendo.

—Quizás no regrese, lo siento. —Kouki sabía que era un completo cobarde, pero no sabía cómo hacerle frente a Akashi sin ponerse a llorar, sabía que estaba echando por la borda todo su esfuerzo, el esfuerzo de sus padres y se sentía culpable, pero también se sentía herido, con un vacio enorme en su corazón.

— ¿Crees que Kaori-san, pueda recibirme también? — Tetsuya se sentó justo frente a Kouki mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, Kouki sonrió y asintió, ambos necesitaban despejar su mente y nada mejor que su pueblo natal, pequeño, silenciosos, donde había calidez y amabilidad sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Tetsu… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kagami? — la pequeña sonrisa del peliceleste se desvaneció de inmediato, desviando su rostro, se sentía culpable y egoísta, porque a pesar de todo, él seguía amando a Kagami, era doloroso verlo en la universidad, era doloroso evitarlo, Kagami insistía en verlo en llamarlo, en disculparse una y otra vez con él. Pero justo cuando estaba por ceder, justo cuando quería mandar todo al carajo y abrazarlo y besarlo sin descansó, Kouki llegaba a su mente y Kouki estaba consciente de esto.

—No quiero pensar en eso por ahora. — Tetsuya intentó ponerse de pie, pero Kouki tomo sus manos evitando que eso sucediera, — ¿Kouki?

—Creo que deberías perdonarlo… él te ama, te ama de verdad, Tetsu… No lo pierdas.

—Pero… — intento excusarse diciendo que le había lastimado, intento decirle que no podía verlo sin pensar en él, en el llanto de todas las noches, en sus ojos que habían perdido ese brillo tan bonito que poseía. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada.

—Kagami es amable, se ha disculpado conmigo tantas veces que no puedo ni contarlas, — las mejillas de Kouki se ruborizaron, sonriendo levemente y de manera un tanto traviesa, confesó el secreto que había estado guardando desde hace algunos días, por pedido expresamente de Kagami. — Cuando viene en la tarde y me deja un delicioso platillo preparado especialmente por él.

— ¡¿Qué Kagami qué?! — casi grita, Kouki ríe levemente.

—Tetsu, por favor… Tú lo amas, no tienes que darte más escusas, yo ya he perdonado a Kagami… si lo pierdes por mi culpa… entonces en verdad, nunca me perdonare a mí mismo.

…

Tetsuya encendió su teléfono celular, fue directo a mensajes y comenzó a escribir…

Borro el texto cuando no le gusto lo que decía, empezó desde cero, quemándose la cabeza para encontrar las palabras, borro de nuevo el texto, suspiro y bloqueo su teléfono, Kise y Takao tomaban una malteada de chocolate junto a él, el rubio coqueteaba descaradamente con Izuki, a quien habían encontrado en la cafetería de la universidad y sin invitación tomaron asiento junto a él. Tetsuya sonrió por la actitud de Kise, el rubio sabía perfectamente que a Izuki le gustaba Kouki, sin embargo Kise no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de poner celoso a Aomine, quien curiosamente les veía desde algunas mesas de distancia.

Era un castigo que se merecía.

—Lo siento, Izukicchi, pero tendrás que soportar esto o le diré a Furihatacchi que la noche que se emborracho con alcohol, besaste su mejilla y susurraste un me gustas… — las mejillas de Izuki se encendieron, literalmente estallando.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — Pregunto en voz baja. Takao, Kise y Kuroko asintieron varias veces.

—Ki-chan, pero no era alcohol, era helado… — aclaro Takao observado confundido a Kise.

—Sí, Takaocchi, era helado… me confundí… — Nadie confió en las palabras de Kise, especialmente cuando tenía esa mirada de inocencia absoluta. — El punto aquí es que lo escuchamos… y te quedaras aquí hasta que ese idiota…. — Izuki no supo de quien hablaban y sinceramente no quería saber nada. — Se muera de coraje, estúpido Aominecchi.

—De acuerdo, pero no le digan nada a Furihata-kun.

—Yo no pienso decirle nada y espero que tampoco lo hagas tú. — Kuroko observo fijamente a Izuki, ahora mismo Kouki estaba confundido, sus sentimientos eran un caos, su estabilidad emocional eran frágil, no sabía cómo es que reaccionaria si Izuki le entregaba aquellas palabradas.

—Shun-senpai, tiene un largo camino por recorrer con la mamá de Furi-chan.

—Pensé que estaban dormidos…—susurro Izuki, su rostro palideció, se sentía avergonzado, estúpido y quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

—Vamos, senpai… si se porta amable con nosotros nuestras bocas estarán selladas. — Susurro Kise cerca de Izuki, aquel acto inocente, para Aomine quien le veía desde cierta distancia parecía más un beso, la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, cerrando con fuerza sus puños, deseando no escuchar esa melodiosa risa.

—Esto es chantaje.

—Lo es. — Afirmo Takao, sonriendo divertido junto a Kise.

Cinco minutos después, Kise e Izuki tuvieron que irse a su siguiente clase, que por gracia divina para Kise quedaba en el mismo edificio, así que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, el rubio se colgó del brazo de Izuki, sonriendo, tocándolo más de lo que debería, para muchos esa sonrisa divina, esos ojos brillosos, decían solo "Te amo" para Izuki solo decían "Le diré a Furihatacchi, si me apartas."

Segundos después de perder a Kise e Izuki por los pasillos, Midorima llamo a Takao para preguntar dónde estaba, la mirada del pelinegro se ilumino en cuanto escucho la invitación de Midorima para salir juntos, su horario había terminado temprano por la ausencia de su maestro, Takao estaba libre las siguientes dos horas, despidiéndose de Kuroko, Takao corrió para encontrase a Midorima fuera de la cafetería, dándose un beso, pequeño y suave, el peliverde tomo la mano de su novio, Takao sonrió y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo ligeramente, Kuroko a lo lejos sonrió por eso.

—Por lo menos alguien es feliz aquí. — Susurro el peliceleste, Aomine se había ido detrás de Kise, solo esperaba que eso no llegara más lejos, porque Aomine era un neandertal que todo arreglaba a base de golpes, estaba preocupado, solo un poco por Izuki, después de todo no podía negar que las visitas del pelinegro alegraban un poco a Kouki, solo por eso las toleraba y permitía.

Suspiro una vez más cuando observo su teléfono celular, las esperanzas de recibir una llamada o mensaje de Kagami seguían ahí, no podía seguir mintiéndose más, tampoco podía darse más escusas, era tiempo de aclarar su situación con Kagami, si todo terminaba o si ambos podían perdonarse y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! — La voz femenina, seguido de un cálido abrazo sorprendieron al peliceleste, las pocas personas en la cafetería observaron a la energética y bella chica.

— ¡Momoi-san! — Reconoció inmediatamente Tetsuya, aún más sorprendido por la presencia de la pelirosa en Tokyo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Kyoto?

—Vine a visitar a mi abuela, me regreso mañana mismo. — Momoi dejo en libertad al peliceleste, para tomar asiento a su lado, con una bonita sonrisa Momoi beso gentilmente la mejilla de Tetsuya, — sigues igual que siempre, Tetsu-kun.

—Lo mismo digo de Momoi-san.

—Gracias… — Momoi le observo algunos segundos, lucia sorprendido como esperaba, pero también lucia nervioso, veía constantemente su teléfono celular, seguramente esperando una llamada o un mensaje, que lastimosamente no llegaría.

Si Momoi fuera una chica rencorosa, le regresaría a Kagami lo que le había hecho hace tiempo, pero fue gracias a eso que Momoi expandió su mundo, fue gracias al engaño del pelirrojo que Momoi se había decidió a ir a Kyoto y esa decisión le trajo lo mejor, una amiga y pareja a la que amaba con todo el corazón.

—Kagami, no llamara más. — Le dijo la pelirosa, Tetsuya se congelo ante las palabras de Momoi, subió su vista rápidamente. — Por lo menos hoy no lo hará, porque yo se lo pedí.

— ¿Momoi-san?

—Le dije que debería dejarte un tiempo a solas, para que fueras capaz de reflexionar las cosas…

El silencio invadió la cafetería, ahora completamente vacía. Las clases de Tetsuya habían comenzado ya, pero ahora mismo llegar tarde o no entrar, poco le importaba al peliceleste.

—Yo… — Tetsuya se vio reflejado en los ojos de la chica, entonces las palabras de Kagami invadieron su mente, la carta, los sentimientos de Momoi hacia él, las mentiras, la imagen de Kagami derrumbándose frente a él y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, algo que debo decirte o no podré cerrar ese pasaje en mi vida. — Momoi cerró sus ojos, aspiro fuertemente, — ¡Me gustabas, Tetsu-kun! De verdad me gustabas. — La sonrisa de Momoi era hermosa y sincera, Tetsuya había sonreído al escuchar ese "Gustabas" en tiempo pasado. — Pero ahora en mi corazón esta otra persona, y la amo con todo mi ser.

—Es bueno saberlo, Momoi-san, y lo siento por no haber escuchado tus palabras en su tiempo y forma, sin embargo… incluso en ese tiempo yo ya tenía a alguien a quien amar.

—Lo sé, me habrías rechazado. — Momoi volvió a sonreírle.

—Momoi-san, esto… ¿te ha pedido Kagami-kun que hables conmigo? — le pelirosa negó levemente. — ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no esas molesta con él por lo que te hizo? ¿Por mentirte?

Momoi suspiro, no sabía cuándo es que Kuroko había escuchado sobre lo que paso en el pasado, tampoco sabía cómo es que se había enterado, Kagami no le menciono nada o al menos eso es lo que le decía por los mensajes y llamadas.

—Escucha, Tetsu-kun… en verdad no es nada de eso, Kagami no me pidió que hablara contigo, fui yo la que le pregunto por ti, por tu horario, fui yo la que quería hablar contigo, como te dije… no quería que nada se quedara inconcluso en mi pasado, creo que todos los sentimientos que tuve en ese tiempo me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, el amor, la amistad, la tristeza, las mentiras, la felicidad y la soledad que sentí, todo eso formo parte de mí.

—No entiendo nada… Kagami-kun no es la persona que creía que era, — Momoi comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de confusión que el peliceleste tenía, porque en su tiempo ella llego a tenerlos, llego a preguntarse lo mismo que Tetsuya.

— ¿Puedo preguntar como sabes acerca de esto?

—Si hablas de la carta, lo sé porque escuche a Kagami-kun decírselo a Kouki. — Momoi reflexiono por algunos instantes las palabras de Tetsuya, las palabras de Kagami y una pequeña sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, al darse cuenta de cuanto se estaba lastimando ellos mismos, Kagami vivía atormentado por su pasado, Tetsuya pensaba demasiado en las personas a su alrededor y anteponía su felicidad sobre la suya.

Ambos eran personas demasiado amables. Ambos se amaban con locura, pero ahora, una mentira podría destruirlos para siempre. Una palabra y todo entre ellos habría terminado, Momoi lo sabía perfectamente.

—Dai-chan fue un idiota… Kagami también lo fue, pero…

—Momoi-san, yo tengo clases… creo que debería irme. — No quería seguir hablando sobre eso, tampoco quería preguntar cómo es que sabía tanto sobre lo que había pasado con Kagami, Akashi y su mejor amigo.

—Kagami me conto. — Respondió como si Tetsuya hubiera formulado la pregunta de su mente con su voz. —También soy buena observadora, Tetsu-kun. — la pelirosa le sonrió y guiñó su ojo derecho con picardía. — No vengo a defender a nadie, tampoco vengo a decirte que vuelvas con él… como te dije, solo vine para terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

—Y eso acabas de hacer.

—Aun no te he contado todo, — Momoi le indico que volviera a tomar asiento, Tetsuya sin más opciones obedeció a la chica, su corazón latía desesperadamente, una parte de él quería escuchar lo que Momoi tenía para decirla, la otra no, la otra no quería escuchar nada que destruyera más la imagen de Kagami o jamás podría perdonarlo. — Sucedió dos meses después de que tú y Kagami comenzaran a salir formalmente.

—Yo no quiero… — Momoi tomo las manos de Tetsuya, le pelirosa le suplicaba con la mirada que lo escuchara.

—Ese día yo lloraba en mi habitación, cuando mi madre toco la puerta para decirme que alguien quería verme, limpie mis lágrimas, acomode mi cabello y le dije que le permitiera pasar. Ni siquiera pregunte quien era. — Recuerda Momoi, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando Kagami paso por su puerta, la puerta de la habitación quedo abierta por pedido de su madre, por supuesto ninguno de los dos se negó, el silencio que continuo después fue como el infierno para Momoi y supone para Kagami era igual. — Intente sonreír y felicitarlo por su relación. — Pero antes de que las palabras abandonaran su boca, Kagami se arrodillo frente a ella y bajo la cabeza tocando son su frente el piso de su habitación, Momoi estaba confundida.

"Lo siento" — Grito Kagami miles de veces, las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas cayendo en el piso de la habitación de Momoi. "Lo siento mucho, Momoi"

—Le pregunte qué sucedía, pero Kagami solo decía: Lo siento.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron así, Kagami inclinado con la cabeza en el piso, llorando y disculpándose frenéticamente con la chica, incluso su madre había entrado, pero Momoi le pido les dejara solos, le dijo que Kagami no se sentía bien y que no se preocupara por él, porque Kagami era un chico amable y respetuoso, la madre de Momoi asintió accediendo a dejarles solos.

—Volví a preguntarle qué sucedía… estaba preocupada por él y de la nada tu nombre me vino a la cabeza, pensando que a quien le había ocurrido algo era a ti. — Momoi sonrió de nuevo, Tetsuya se sentía triste por la sonrisa de Momoi, no podía imaginar lo que Kagami pensaba en aquella época o quizás sí, porque por un tiempo, Tetsuya había pensado que a Kagami le gustaba Momoi y egoístamente le tomaba siempre que estaban juntos, le hablaba más, lo alejaba de Momoi… si, se había comportado como una completa zorra; pero sus acciones no solo lastimaban a Kagami, también a Momoi. De una forma u otra, Tetsuya les había lastimado también. — Entonces Kagami, me dijo: Jamás entregué tu carta, Kuroko jamás la leyó, te mentí, te mentí… porque a mí también me gusta. — Y entonces Kagami le muestra la carta que ella había escrito todavía sellada, sin leer.

Momoi negó varias veces, se sintió pérdida y confundida ¿Quién era ese sujeto que había tomado la apariencia de su amigo Kagami? ¡Ese no podía ser Kagami! ¡El chico que la había confortando, que había limpiado sus lágrimas! ¡¿Por sus mentiras?!

—Me sentía enojada, decepcionada y triste… me hice la misma pregunta que tú ¿Quién era esa persona? No podía ser el Kagami que yo conocía. Pero no pude evitar abrazarlo, porque se veía tan culpable, tan vulnerable… Había sido cruel de mi parte pedirle eso, pedirle que te entregara una carta de amor. — Momoi desvía su mirada lejos de Tetsuya. — Porque yo sabía, aunque trataba de no verlo, que a Kagami le gustaba Tetsu-kun.

—Momoi-san…

—Cuando se trata de la persona que amas, Tetsu-kun… puedes convertirte en un monstruo para protegerla, puedes ser la persona más egoísta… o la más amable. —Momoi suspiro y estiro su cuerpo, sonriendo por la fresca brisa de la tarde, era todo, ahora por fin, este capítulo de su vida se cerraba para siempre en el fondo de su corazón. — Kagami está dispuesto a dejarte ir, si es en verdad así como te sientes, Tetsu-kun. Piénsalo con tranquilidad.

—Momoi… ¿Tú ya lo has perdonado?

—Nunca tuve nada que perdonarle, Tetsu-kun. — Momoi beso la mejilla del peliceleste, se despido con una bonita sonrisa, prometiéndole que volvería y le presentaría a su novia.

…

— ¡Creo que te amo Kagami! —Declaro Kouki con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas, había visitado el cielo culinario con la comida que Kagami le había preparado.

—Sí, si… es bueno saber eso. — Y como si de un pequeño niño se tratara, Kagami retiro la mancha de salsa de su barbilla con ayuda de una servilleta de papel.

—Tetsu y tú hacen una pareja perfecta. — menciono el castaño. Así como Tetsuya se portaba como una madre regañona y estricta, Kagami fácilmente se llevaba el papel de padre consentidor y manipulable.

—Bueno, Furi, si has terminado de comer, me iré rápido, esta vez tarde más de la cuenta en terminar de cocinar y llegue más tarde, no quiero encontrarme con Kuroko, no hoy por lo menos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio cuando dices que vas a rendirte?

—Sí, hablo en serio, no quiero molestarlo más, no quiero que se sienta presionado, pero que me rinda con él es diferente a dejar de amarlo, lo amare hasta que muera, no habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarlo.

Kouki sonrió levemente, su antiguo teléfono marcaba una llamada para Tetsuya.

Cinco segundos después la puerta del apartamento era abierta con prisa, Tetsuya lloraba y sin palabras de por medio se lanzó hacia los brazos de Kagami, el pelirrojo respondió inmediatamente aquel gesto, envolviendo a Tetsuya con fuerza, con amabilidad y con amor, un beso fue el sello perfecto para la reconciliación entre ambos.

Kouki se puso de pie en silencio, pequeños pasos que le llevaron al corredor fuera de los apartamentos, debía darles un poco de privacidad, ya que estaba seguro no solo serían besos inocentes los que se darían.

—Ellos son una bonita pareja… — susurro Kouki, reposando sus brazos sobre el barandal del corredor, observando el cielo, el paisaje delante de él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente cuando escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente del apartamento que compartía con Tetsuya. — Por favor no rompan nada mío. — pidió.

— ¿Por qué corrió y dejo esto en medio de la calle? — Escucho la familiar voz, Kouki elevo su vista, viendo a quien subía por las escaleras, era Izuki, quien además traía consigo la mochila de Tetsuya, así como su mejilla derecha amoratada.

—Izuki-senpai — Kouki lo llamo, el pelinegro elevo la vista sonriendo gratamente al encontrase a Kouki ese día, Kouki se acercó rápidamente, mostrándose preocupado por el golpe en su mejilla y recordó porque no quería ver a Kouki, no quería preocuparlo, la mano de Kouki se elevó, tomando con cuidado el área lastimada, frunciendo el ceño levemente. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Bueno… — Recordó como había sido interceptado esa tarde por un completo desconocido de mirada azul, el que supone era el antiguo novio de Kise, la mirada fuera del tipo y el aura asesina que desprendía no era para tomar como juego, tuvo suerte que solo un golpe diera en el blanco, aunque ese chico también se había llevado sus buenos golpes. —supongo que Kise se reconciliara tarde o temprano con su novio, pero le di un buen golpe de tu parte, Furihata-kun.

Kouki sonrió, asegurándose después que no estuviera lastimado en algún otro lugar, suspiro con alivio cuando verifico que el único golpe fue en su mejilla.

—Desearía poder poner un poco de pomada des inflamatoria… pero… — Su vista de desvió hasta la puerta de su apartamento, Izuki también la observo sin saber que sucedía, el gemido que a continuación escucharon ambos hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

—Es por eso que dejo su mochila en la calle. — Extendió Izuki el bolso de Tetsuya, Kouki lo tomo con una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo la tierra que se había pegado a el. En una de sus caminatas casuales cerca del apartamento de Kouki, Izuki solo pudo ver una nube de humo y destellos celestes, seguido del bolso de Kuroko en medio de la calle.

—Me alegro por Tetsu… — Kouki sonrió, Izuki le observó por varios segundos, antes de extender su mano, solo faltaron pocos milímetros para que Izuki volviera a tocar su piel, cuando repentinamente Kouki es jalado lejos de su contacto, es sorpresivo para Kouki, para Izuki… toparse con la mirada fiera de Akashi Seijūrō, sosteniendo a Kouki de la cintura, la espalda de Kouki sobre el pecho de Seijūrō, Kouki podía sentir sus acelerados latidos que fácilmente podían competir con los suyos y no sabría cuales ganarían.

—No lo toques. —Demando el emperador, su voz parecía salir del mismísimo infierno, incluso Kouki tembló.

…

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto con voz nerviosa, sostenido las fotos frente a él.

—Estoy seguro, es él.

—Pero…

—Le haremos pagar, — sonrió levemente, su compañero por el contrario tembló.

—Haremos que viva en el mismísimo infierno… — Una tercera voz resonó en la vieja casa abandonada, el lugar lejos de la ciudad era perfecto para esconderse y planear a libertad su venganza.

— ¿Qué mejor que quitándole lo que más ama en el mundo? — y la foto cayó en la mesa, después un cuchillo atravesó la imagen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **El sol de Verano.**

Fueron dos segundos los que Kouki tardo en reaccionar, dos segundos que no parecen ser nada, dos segundos que vuelan rápidamente, dos segundos en los que Kouki vio pasar todos sus recuerdos junto a Seijūrō, dos segundos que fueron suficientes para destrozar su corazón con pocas palabras.

Se apartó rápidamente y Seijūrō se sintió vacío, enojado consigo mismo… celoso, de ese chico… a quien no conocía pero ya odiaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi grito Kouki, quedándose al lado del chico pelinegro, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, pero trato de tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, no era buena idea dejarle esos asuntos al corazón, ya lo sabía perfectamente.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo. — Seijūrō extendió su mano, mostrándole el camino hacia las escaleras, abajo su chofer les esperaba para llevarlos a un lugar un poco más privado, su casa.

Kouki negó, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Él no quiere ir. — contesto Izuki, escondiendo a Kouki tras él, evitando que siguiera mirándolo a los ojos.

El emperador chasqueo la lengua, podía sentir la furia que emanaba, cerro sus puños y le miro decidido, así se ganar un boleto directo al infierno sin paradas o sin posibilidad de regresar, no retrocedería, no podía dejar que Kouki saliera herido otra vez, no si podía evitarlo.

—Kouki. — El castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sentir la calidez que brotaba en su pecho, esas emociones estúpidas que alguna vez le hicieron feliz, seguían ahí y solo le había llamado por su nombre, amablemente, cariñosamente… casi podría engañarlo de nuevo. —Solo será esta vez, si después de esto no quieres volver a verme… — Seijūrō cerró sus puños y sus labios con fuerza, sin embargo volvió a hablar. — Te prometo que jamás volverás a verme, si es lo que tú quieres.

Akashi Seijūrō tenía más de lo que realmente merecía, tenia buenos amigos que no le abandonaron, Taiga le mantenía informado sobre Kouki, tenía una madre amorosa que le comprendió y le apoyo peso a todos las cosas estúpidas que había hecho, tenía la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kouki, hablar con él y pedirle que le escuchara, una petición bastante egoísta desde el punto de vista de cualquiera.

Era el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

—De acuerdo. — Acepto Kouki, Seijūrō sonrió levemente e Izuki se interpuso en el camino del castaño, la mirada fría y cortante de Seijūrō era de temer, pero poco le importaba, Kouki le sonrió tímidamente, le miro por algunos segundos, — Está bien. — susurro Kouki, agradeciendo la preocupación del pelinegro, agradecido su amistad, agradeciendo su preocupación.

Kouki era ingenuo y no podía saber que esa mirada cálida no era de amistad, no había modo en que supiera que su sonrisa a Izuki le parecía la sonrisa más resplandeciente y cálida, ni siquiera podría sospechar que Izuki estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo Seijūrō, pudo darse cuenta de inmediato.

Cuando Kouki pasó a su lado, por escasos segundos sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, sin mirar a ese chico pelinegro, Seijūrō siguió de cerca al castaño.

…

El camino en el auto fue mucho más incómodo de lo que podría esperar, sus pensamientos no tenían un orden claro, iban desde el dolor hasta la alegría, la nostalgia y la tristeza, la felicidad y el enojo… sus emociones se desbordaba, sus lagrimas cania nuevamente y su corazón dolía.

El camino a esa casa se lo sabía de memoria, las flores que antes habían estado esperando parra florecer, desprendían aromas exquisitos, adornaban elegantemente los jardines de la mansión, pudo escuchar a los pajarillos cantar, las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de las vistosas y aromáticas flores, la nostalgia invadió su pecho, era una visión que solo haba visto antes en el pueblo, cerca del rio.

Kouki sonrió cuando escucho la voz de Shiori.

—A ella le gustaría verte. — Escuchó decir a Seijūrō, Kouki no sabía qué hacer, acercarse a la mujer o escuchar lo que Seijūrō tenía que decirle y regresar lo más rápido a casa, con Tetsuya, decidió acercarse, no tenía idea si Shiori sabía lo que había ocurrido, esperaba que no, esperaba solo sonreír y despedirse apropiadamente, porque no tenía planeado volver a ahí, volver a ver a Seijūrō.

No quería llorar más, no quería sentir más dolor, no quería escuchar más mentiras…

 _En esos días, siempre éramos atraídos el uno al otro._

La bella mujer pelirroja cantaba mientras podaba las rosas, Kouki se alegro de ver que estaba bien, al parecer ya no usaba la silla de ruedas, pero a cambio tenía que usar muletas. Ella estaba sentada elegantemente sobre el pasto, quitando las hojas secas, acomodando las flores, para que lucieran mucho más hermosas

 _Éramos capaces de sentir la felicidad en las pequeñas cosas_.

Su voz era hermosa, casi podía sentir la felicidad de las flores al escuchar a la mujer.

 _Mis lágrimas fueron empapadas por la lluvia…_

Y podía sentir la tristeza en las palabras de Shiori.

 _Y aunque se detuvo de inmediato,_

 _Ya se había formado un charco entre los dos…_

 _El cielo de verano pasa y se lleva el dolor con el._

 _Luchando por un amor inquebrantable,_

Kouki se vio atrapado también por la canción, por la bonita voz, por los sentimientos que proyectaba, por las lagrimas que Shiori derramaba, por el dolor que podía ver.

 _Canto en voz baja al cielo… un día claro._

 _La flor de verano que perdió sus pétalos,_

 _De verdad me gustaba, pero…_

 _¿Por qué no pude encontrarla?_

 _Tal vez no la estaba buscando bien._

 _El cielo de verano que se desvanece…_

Las lágrimas que había hecho todo lo posible por no derramar, se deslizan sobre sus mejillas, gota tras gota.

 _Esta sensación de final que guardo en mi pecho._

 _Quiero poder expresar con claridad este sentimiento,_

 _Cantando hacia el cielo suavemente..._

La mirada carmesí de Shiori se elevo al cielo azul, las lagrimas seguían deslizándose silenciosas, Shiori pensó que estaba sola.

 _Lluvia._

 _El cielo de verano que pasa, más hermoso que nunca,_

 _Me despido de los cálidos días_

 _Y suavemente los días me cantan..._

 _larala lalalalala lararala…_

—Canta hermoso, Shiori-san. — la voz de Kouki la tomo desprevenida, la pelirroja intento secar sus lagrimas, pero era demasiado tarde porque Kouki las había visto. — No tiene porque secarlas, — Shiori volteo lentamente, sus herramientas de jardinería olvidadas por el momento, sus ojos y los de Kouki se conectaron, Kouki intento reír, Shiori le sonrió dulcemente y extendió sus brazos, Kouki se lanzo con cuidado hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Kouki. — Shiori acaricio la cabeza del castaño, su ceño levemente fruncido, escuchar a Kouki llorar de esa manera era doloroso.

—Fue culpa mía, por pensar que algo así de lindo y perfecto podría pasarme a mí.

—No digas eso, tú mereces una historia de amor mucho más hermosa, mucho más perfecta. — Shiori elevo el rostro del castaño y seco las lágrimas, Kouki sonrió, la calidez que desprendía esa mujer era verdadera, era amable, se parecía un poco a la de Seijūrō. — No trato de defender a mi hijo… pero me gustaría que lo escucharás, por lo menos hoy. Sabes, cuando Sei tenía doce años, me diagnosticaron cáncer.

—Shiori-san… pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Ya no corre ningún peligro? — Kouki se escuchaba preocupado, sus ojos lucían aterrados, Shiori acaricio la mejilla del castaño con cariño, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien, el cáncer ha desaparecido por completo. — Kouki soltó un suspiro. — Pero en ese tiempo, mi salud era muy mala, tuve que hacer quimioterapias, trasplantes de medula, muchos medicamentos… durante ese tiempo, Seijūrō estuvo siempre solo. Su padre siempre estaba en su oficina, a veces iba a verme, y siempre que le preguntaba por Seijūrō no tenía nada para decirme.

—Su padre es…

—Masaomi y yo, nunca nos vimos antes de nuestra boda. — Declara Shiori, con la mirada distante y triste. —nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio, desde antes de que yo naciera ya tenía un futuro forjado y no había otro camino.

—Pero eso es algo…

—Desde pequeña me criaron para complacerlo, para amarlo, así que cuando lo vi por primera vez, solo sentía adoración por él, solo quería gustarle, solo quería ser la chica perfecta para él, porque Masaomi era guapo, elegante, perfecto. — Recuerda Shiori, la sonrisa que le dio la primera vez que lo vio, sus palabras amables y su gentil toque, la trataba como a una verdadera princesa, era inevitable que ella se enamorará aun más de él. — El fue realmente amable, pero era diferente él nunca me amo y nunca me amara. Solo fui una herramienta para darle un heredero.

—Es un idiota. — Dijo enojado, — realmente un idiota, porque usted es hermosa, amble y tiene una sonrisa realmente cálida.

—Gracias, Kouki. Pero también es culpa mía, porque siempre lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, siempre me arrepentiré por no haberme separado de él cuando Seijūrō era un niño. — Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Kouki sentía las manos de Shiori acariciando su cabello, — Cuando estuve internada en el hospital, no se me permitía ver a mi hijo, en una cama, casi al borde de mi muerte, Masaomi no me dejo verlo. Después me entere que durante ese tiempo Seijūrō estuvo en el extranjero, tenía solo doce años y Masaomi le ordeno ser perfecto en todo. Si no era perfecto, no era su hijo.

—Shiori-san… — murmuro Kouki, tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

—Seijūrō fue criado por Masaomi, fue criado con una base bastante egoísta, en un hogar solitario, con un padre que le impuso ser perfecto para ser digno de ser reconocido, le fue infundada la idea de que el siempre tenia la razón y por lo mismo todas sus acciones son correctas… como te dije, no le defiendo solo quiero que lo comprendas un poco, solo eso.

—Una madre siempre estará del lado de su hijo, Shiori-san — Kouki sonrió levemente.

—Aunque a veces también quieres darles un buen golpe. Puede que todo esto comenzara de un modo equivocado. — Shiori volvió a abrazar a Kouki, le envolvió gentilmente, con amor y honestidad, las palabras fueron susurradas en su oído. — pero soy su madre, Kouki… y sé que él te ama.

…

Las palabras de Shiori se quedaron en su mente, se repetían una y otra vez, cuando se despidió de Shiori, ella se mantenía con una cálida sonrisa, Shiori le dijo que tenía que volver para tomar el té, a comer un delicioso postre o simplemente para hablar.

Kouki odiaba las mentiras, así que le dijo que regresaría a su pueblo y que no tenía planeado regresar.

—Gracias por venir.

—Que es lo que quieres decirme.

—Yo quiero disculparme contigo, Kouki. — su nombre volvió a resonar en su mente, toda a fuerza que había tenido se desvanecía poco a poco, las palabras que Seijūrō le había dicho: sobre la apuesta, sobre las mentiras que le había dicho.

El dolor que sintió mientras escuchaba a Seijūrō.

—Está bien, Akashi.

—Kouki, — Seijūrō se acercó un poco al castaño, sin embargo Kouki se alejo de él. Seijūrō cerró con fuerza sus puños, sus ojos buscaron los de Kouki y se odio por hacerlo llorar, se odiaría por las palabras que estaba a punto de decirle, pero eran necesarias, decirle por completo la verdad. — Quizás la manera en que comenzó esto, fue la peor…

—Sí, la peor bienvenida que pude tener.

—Sin embargo, Kouki, hay mucho más que decirte, muchos verdades que serán mucho más dolorosas.

—No creo que pueda sentir más dolor, Akashi.

Seijūrō cerró sus ojos y respiro con fuerza, sus labios comenzaron a moverse y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el castaño "la apuesta" volvió a mencionarse, sus intenciones de mantenerlo a su lado como otro objeto de diversión, el sexo ocasional con chicas, Kouki no pudo contener sus lagrimas, escuchar esas palabras tan frías, tan distantes, tuvo que sentarse cuando Akashi volvió a decirle que la única cosa que había querido de él era solo… sexo.

Sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

La imagen que tenia de Akashi se resquebrajo aun más, sin oportunidad de volver a repararse…

Porque mientras él pasaba por la experiencia más espantosa en su vida, Akashi tenía sexo con una mujer, mientras Kouki llamaba a Akashi, él llamaba el nombre de otra mujer. Mientras Kouki se sentía sucio y la peor basura del mundo, Akashi disfrutaba con otra.

El pelirrojo tomo sus manos y las beso suavemente, sintió el temblor en ellas, vio sus lágrimas y quiso limpiarlas.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? ¡No quiero escuchar más! — Akashi se arrodillo frente a él, tomo sus manos y las beso una y otra vez, Kouki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Yo… me enamore de ti Kouki. De tu sonrisa, de tu calidez, de tu forma de ser… — Akashi elevo su mano y la poso sobre la mejilla del castaño, limpio su mejilla. — Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos demasiado tarde, Kouki.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no te quedaste callado?

—Porque de otra manera jamás podría verte a los ojos cuando te dijera: Te amo.

—No lo digas…

—Te amo, Kouki.

—No quiero volver a verte.

—Te amo.

—Por favor déjame…

Seijūrō tomo su rostro entre sus manos, se acerco lentamente y sus labios conectaron con los del castaño, los ojos de Kouki se abrieron con sorpresa, intento apartarlo, pero Seijūrō era más fuerte que él, el beso era suave, tierno y Kouki se dejo llevar, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas y el latido de su corazón se acelero.

A su mente volvieron todos los besos que Seijūrō le había dado, el primero, que había sido casi igual, suave, tierno y lleno de mentiras.

Era doloroso.

Kouki le empujo y corrió lejos de él, del dolor y de las mentiras.

No quería llorar más, no quería volver a creer en las mentiras de Akashi.

Cuando corría su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje… sin embargo, no lo leyó hasta que subió al autobús para regresar al apartamento, esperaba que Tetsuya y Kagami ya hubieran terminado de reconciliarse o de otra manera se vería en la necesidad de interrumpirlos.

Tomo su teléfono y vio el nombre del remitente: Akashi Seijūrō.

" **Como prometí, no volverás a verme. Así que regresa a la universidad, Kouki** " e inexplicablemente el corazón de Kouki se oprimió por las palabras escritas en ese mensaje.

Un nuevo mensaje llego.

" **Te amo."**

Kouki intento borrarlo, pero sus dedos temblaron cuando la estúpida pregunta apareció en su pantalla:

"Se eliminara este mensaje ¿Desea continuar?"

Kouki voto su celular cuando su dedo se deslizo sobre:

"Cancelar".

…

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kouki? — Tetsuya sonaba preocupado, de hecho le haba regañado la noche pasada cuando le comento sobre su reunión con Akashi, Izuki le había esperado todo ese tiempo y solo pudo irse tranquilamente cuando le vio regresar, le abrazo cuando se dio cuenta de sus lagrimas, le reconforto y le dijo que él estaría ahí cuando lo necesitará. Kouki agradeció su apoyo, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo.

—Incluso si no cumple con su promesa… no quiero seguir huyendo. — Kouki tomo su mochila, su cartera y su celular, abrió el cajón de su buro y se encontró con el lujoso aparato que Akashi le había comprado antes, había perdido la oportunidad de regresarlo. —Puedo pedirle a Taiga que se lo regrese después. — Murmuro volviendo a cerrar el cajón.

Tetsuya y él salieron juntos del apartamento, Kagami les encontró en el camino y justo en la entrada, Izuki esperaba por el castaño. Le acompaño hasta su salón, le dijo que vendría por el más tarde para almorzar juntos, Kouki con una bonita sonrisa acepto.

Las clases no eran problema, las tareas y proyectos pendientes, gracias a Tetsuya, Takao y Kise, no eran muchas, podría entregarlas sin problema alguno.

Se sentía nervioso, asustado, intranquilo, se sentía observado, pero no había visto a Akashi desde que llego, y era realmente raro, porque usualmente siempre lo veía, en la entrada de la universidad, en los pasillos, en los descansos, se encontraban muchas veces en la cafetería, comían y almorzaban juntos.

—Furihata-kun. — Kouki espero unos segundos e Izuki le alcanzo inmediatamente. — ¿No esperaste por mi? — pregunto con una sonrisa un poco juguetona, las mejillas de Kouki se sonrojaron levemente, sintiéndose apenado por haber olvidado esa promesa.

—Lo siento. — se disculpo con nerviosismo, buscando por todo el lugar, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que buscaba.

Se encontró con Takao y Kise en su camino hacia la cafetería, Kouki les había invitado a comer junto a ellos, pero ambos rechazaron la oferta y aunque Kouki no lo noto, las mejillas de Izuki se pintaron levemente de rojo, agradeciendo en silencio a esos dos chicos, más tarde les compraría una malteada.

— ¿podemos comer allá? — Señalo Kouki, una mesa un poco alejada de todos, Kouki se sentía observado de nuevo.

—Claro…

—Gracias. — Izuki haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

Kouki le hablo sobre su pueblo, sobre lo mucho que había disfrutado su infancia rodeado de la naturaleza, le conto como es que él y Tetsuya se hicieron amigos, el demasiado tímido y Tetsuya un chico bastante serio. Una combinación extraña, pero ambos se querían, se apreciaban.

—Por cierto. — Habla el pelinegro. — Tengo entradas para ir al cine ¿quieres ir conmigo, Furihata-kun?

—Sí, me encantaría.

Una semana paso realmente rápido, más de lo que había pensado. A solo dos días de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, Kouki se sentía intranquilo y no sabía exactamente porque, Akashi había mantenido su promesa.

Kouki recordó las palabras de Kise.

 _—No es extraño que no se encuentren, Furihatacchi, lo extraño era realmente que se encontraran en los pasillos o en la cafetería._

Cuando Kouki pregunto a que se refería, fue Takao quien respondió esta vez y el pecho de Kouki dolió.

 _—Ambos tienen horarios tan diferentes, Sei-chan hacia milagros al acomodar su horario… por ti._

El silencio que siguió fue incomodo. Pero Kise se encargo de cambiar el tema, preguntándole como le había ido con Izuki y su cita.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y recalcó que no era ninguna cita, que solo fue una salida de amigos, nada más.

Había hablado con su madre, le había dicho que Tetsuya y su novio irían con él, en las próximas vacaciones de verano; su madre encantada le dijo que no podía esperar para ver a Tetsuya de nuevo y conocer a su novio, le dijo también que su voz sonaba extraña, pregunto si se encontraba bien, Kouki le mintió a su madre por primera vez desde que nació.

Cuando salía con Izuki, se sentía tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño, porque no podía evitar pensar en Akashi, cuando le invito al cine, al parque de diversiones, a comer, al planetario…

Cuando la lluvia de estrellas cayo, una lluvia de lágrimas descendió por sus mejillas.

 _— ¿Furihata-kun, estas bien? —_ Le había preguntado Izuki, preocupado por el castaño, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban su rostro, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, al punto de llegar a lastimarse con sus uñas.

Izuki le dio un pañuelo y volvió a preguntar qué sucedía, se escuchaba asustado, nervioso y preocupado…

 _"— ¿No pedirás un deseo, Akashi?"_

 _"—Mi deseo ya se ha hecho realidad… Kouki, estar aquí, contigo…"_

Solo veía a Akashi a su lado.

Su celular vibro y limpiando la lágrima traviesa que descendía por su mejilla, Kouki leyó el mensaje.

Pensaba que su corazón se detendría algún día por esos latidos tan acelerados.

 **¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?** — decía el mensaje, Kouki tuvo que frotar sus ojos cuando leyó de quien era: Akashi Seijūrō.

" **Pensé que no volverías a molestarme."** —contesto inmediatamente.

" **Prometí que no volverías a verme… y no estás viéndome."**

" **¡Eso es trampa!"** — refunfuño Kouki mientras el mensaje se enviaba.

" **No lo es… "**

Y una vez más no fue capaz de borrar los mensajes.

…

—Furihata-kun.

—Sí.

—Me gustas. — Izuki le vio directamente a los ojos, el helado que Kouki comía cayó al suelo, Izuki se acerco lentamente, tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, eran pequeñas y cálidas, encajaban perfectamente con las suyas. — De verdad me gustas. — No pudo esperar más, ni siquiera las amenazas del amigo peliceleste de Kouki harían que retirara sus palabras.

Kouki le gustaba y quería que lo supiera.

—Izuki-senpai… — Kouki susurro el nombre del pelinegro, sonriendo nerviosamente, no había nada en su mente, ni una sola cosa, ¿Qué sentía por Izuki? Sus ojos viajaron a sus manos entrelazadas, no había nerviosismo por ese contacto, su corazón se había calmado después del susto inicial, pero no había nada mágico…

No tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el pelinegro.

Y se odio por desear que fuera Akashi quien sostuviera sus manos.

—Lo siento…

—Furihata-kun… — Izuki soltó las manos de Kouki y le envolvió en un abrazo. — ¿No puedo tener una oportunidad? Déjame demostrarte que te hare feliz, déjame protegerte y limpiar tus lagrimas, ámame a mi hasta que lo olvides a él.

—Eso sería demasiado cruel para ti, doloroso para ambos…

—Está bien si solo puedo estar a tu lado, Furihata-kun, con eso me basta. — Izuki sostuvo el rostro de Kouki entre sus manos y Kouki recordó de nuevo el último beso que Akashi le había dado, cuando le había tomado el rostro y se había acercado lentamente.

—Lo siento… pero, mis sentimientos nunca podrían cambiar, Izuki-senpai.

—Entonces, tómame como un reemplazo. — El ceño de Kouki se frunció, tomo las manos de Izuki y las aparta de su rostro.

— ¿De verdad piensas que soy ese tipo de personas? ¿Crees que antepondría mi felicidad a la tuya? ¿Qué no me importa cómo te sientas? — su voz tenía un tinte molesto e Izuki se dio cuenta de ello, el pelinegro le sonrió, Kouki era demasiado bueno… amable y honesto.

—No lo eres Kouki, pero yo espero que lo seas. Tanto así me gustas. Es doloroso y no puedo soportarlo, porque cuando estoy contigo quiero tomar tu mano, quiero abrazarte cuando estas llorando por Akashi, quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo. — Izuki sabia del gran amor que Kouki sentía por Akashi, sin embargo se reusaba a dejarlo ir, a pesar de ser doloroso, a pesar de no poder hacer nada más que permanecer a su lado y limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Yo… — Quiso hablar el castaño, pero no tenía palabras para darle a Izuki, Kouki le vio como un amigo, como un superior… no podía ofrecerla nada más, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Izuki suspiro. Era egoísta, pero también era realista. Levanto el mentón del castaño y no vio nada en ellos, el brillo que lo enamoro la primera vez que lo vio, en ese centro comercial ya hace un tiempo, está completamente seguro que Kouki no lo recuerda. Ese brillo solo era por y para Akashi, esa bonita sonrisa y el corazón de Kouki ya tenían dueño.

—Está bien… entiendo todo, Kouki y es mejor que tú te des prisa en entenderlo. Lo que realmente quiere tu corazón. — Izuki señalo el pecho del castaño y sonrió tristemente. —Solo deseo que Furihata-kun sea feliz.

— ¿Izuki-senpai?

—Mañana… antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo despedirme de ti? — pregunto, Kouki asintió; aunque debió haber dicho que no, Izuki volvió a sonreír. —No tienes que preocuparte, Furihata-kun.

— ¡LO SIENTO! — Grito el castaño llamando la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por el lugar, — No tenía idea de tus sentimientos, aun así yo…

—Te lo dije… aquí… — Presiono levemente su pecho, Izuki fue capaz de sentir el latido de Kouki, el ritmo era normal, sus latidos eran de alguna manera su respuesta.

Izuki volvió a sonreír, esperando que pareciera una de esas sonrisas normales, quizás siempre lo supo; pero no quiso ver la realidad, una realidad en donde nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna con Kouki.

—… Esta la respuesta, Kouki… — Izuki tomo la mano de Kouki y le beso los nudillos. — Adiós. — se alejó bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, pretendió sonreír, por lo menos hasta estar lo bastante lejos del castaño, su pecho dolía y sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, el bonito atardecer dibujaba su figura, los niños que corrían por el lugar, libres, felices, sonriendo, no tenían preocupaciones, ni amores no correspondidos… y tuvo deseos de regresar a esa época.

Izuki aposto en el amor y perdió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **ZUGZWANG***

 _ **"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida por nosotros solos, lo encontramos con otra persona".**_

 _ **[Thomas Merton]**_

Esa tarde Kouki llego al apartamento, Tetsuya se encontraba terminando de empacar, no le contestó cuando le pregunto si sus maletas ya estaban hechas, simplemente se encerró en su habitación.

Su mente era un verdadero caos.

Su dolor, su desesperación, su miedo, su tristeza.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y soltó un grito ahogado, nunca debió salir de su pueblo, nunca debió venir a Tokyo, quería tener a su madre y arrojarse a los brazos de ella, que ella le dijera que todo estaba bien, porque, misteriosamente cuando ella lo decía, todo marchaba bien, era casi mágico, Kouki llego a llamarlas. "las palabras mágicas".

Había llorado tanto en los últimos meses que creía sus lagrimas se acabarían.

Su corazón dolía cuando pensaba en Akashi, en pocas palabras las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Su celular vibro y todo desapareció.

"Ten dulces sueños, Kouki."

Kouki lanzo su teléfono al piso cuando leyó el mensaje.

Todo era culpa de Akashi, el dolor y la alegría, las lágrimas, los recuerdos tristes y felices.

— _Me gustas, Furihata-kun._ —

Estaba confundido.

…

No hubo respuesta alguna y Akashi no la esperaba. Nunca espero una respuesta, sin embargo se alegraba cuando Kouki contestaba sus mensajes.

Perdió el interés en el libro que estaba leyendo, doblo la esquina superior de la pagina y cerro su libro, soltó un pequeño suspiro y observo el teléfono que Taiga le había entregado hace algunos días, la pequeña nota que venía con él, la letra de Kouki.

Los últimos días estuvieron completamente monopolizados por asuntos financieros, por la escuela y por la preocupación de ver a su madre en cama nuevamente. La visita inesperada de su padre, había alterado a su madre, Seijūrō estaba completamente derrumbado, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, no tenia control de su vida y era desesperante, para él, para quien siempre tuvo pleno control de su vida, de sus acciones y decisiones.

El portarretratos sobre su escritorio voló en el aire, esa falsa imagen de una familia perfecta y amorosa: su madre reía hermosamente, como siempre, el tenia apenas nueve años, era un niño; supuestamente feliz y su padre, su padre a quien nunca vio sonreír.

Nunca antes había odiado a una persona como odiaba a su padre.

Cuando más lo necesito nunca estuvo y ahora que su madre lo necesitaba, venía a verla, solo para informarle que el divorcio estaba en proceso. Su familia se derrumbaba y él no podía hacer nada, aunque desde un principio nunca fueron una familia: era solo cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara.

Y después estaba Kouki.

Ese chico que le volvía loco, ese chico que se clavo en su corazón y su alma.

Y al que había perdido por su arrogancia y orgullo, por creer que podía jugar con fuego sin quemarse o salir lastimado.

Kouki le había enseñado a Seijūrō que no era absoluto, que no era perfecto como él creía, porque para ser perfecto necesitaba tenerlo a su lado.

Tomo con fuerza el puente de su nariz, cerró sus ojos y recordó la sonrisa de Kouki, segundos después su celular vibro.

"Quiero escuchar tu voz." Tuvo que leer más de veinte veces ese mensaje, tuvo que cerciorarse que el destinatario era el correcto, incluso tuvo que pellizcarse para saber si no era un sueño.

Kouki quería escuchar su voz y sin pensarlo deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla, presiono la tecla para llamarlo y el timbre sonó, dos, tres veces quizás, antes de que Kouki contestara, su corazón se desgarro cuando lo escucho llorar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

—Kouki. — lo llamo por su nombre, suavemente.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que amar dolía tanto?

—Porque, tú te merecías algo mejor, Kouki.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti. — y si ahora mismo moría, moriría feliz, pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar esas palabras que aceleraban el latido de su corazón, pensó que su mundo se quedaría en la obscuridad total, que su sol se había apagado, pero había una pequeña llama, había esperanza.

—Y no lo merezco. — los problemas que había en casa, las preocupaciones de Seijūrō, todo se esfumo. Nada que no fuera la voz de Kouki resonaba en su mente.

—Debo ser un masoquista, Seijūrō. ¿Sabes que fue lo que pensé el día que me dijiste todo, cuando salí corriendo? — sin dejarle contestar Kouki siguió hablando. — Cuando un total desconocido me llamo, pensé… tontamente que eras tú y me dije a mi mismo, que podría perdonar todo, que no me importaba si me habías seguido por lastima o si te burlabas de mi por seguir amándote. — las palabras de Kouki le dolían, sonaban tan inseguras, como si despreciara a su propia persona, hablaba como si no tuviera valor alguno y era por su culpa.

—Kouki, déjame decir esto… yo soy un completo idiota. Tú eres alguien especial, único… y me odio a mi mismo por haberte herido con mis acciones y palabras.

—Izuki-senpai, me dijo que le gustaba.

Literalmente Kouki destrozo su alma y corazón con esas palabras y Seijūrō vio hecho realidad la peor de sus pesadillas, sin embargo, no tenía derecho a reclamar o a enojarse, Kouki estaba en total libertad de rehacer su vida, de seguir adelante y ser feliz, de hecho era lo mejor que podía hacer, dejarlo a él en el pasado y vivir su presente, caminar hacia un futuro sin él.

Seijūrō estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Aunque supusiera el mismo infierno verlo sonreír junto a otra persona, aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, le dejaría ir.

—Kouki.

—Lo único que pensaba en esa situación, era en ti.

— ¿Kouki, es dolorosa para ti, verme? ¿Es doloroso recibir esos mensajes? ¿Es doloroso pensar en mí?

—Lo es. — y su puño se cerró con fuerza. Su mente le decía: Renuncia a él. En cambio su corazón le expresaba con mucha más fuerza: aférrate a esa esperanza.

¿Cuál era la elección correcta?

No lo sabía.

Y la llamada se corto. Seijūrō dejo su teléfono sobre su escritorio y cubrió su rostro para intentar esconder sus lágrimas.

…

El alboroto que había en la estación, se mezclaba con el ruido de la fuerte lluvia, los truenos y la obscuridad del día era iluminada por los relámpagos, las noticias no habían prevenido las lluvias repentinas de ese día, por suerte para ellos, la tempestad comenzó cuando ya habían llegado a la estación.

— ¿Llegamos antes?

—Al parecer, pero fue bueno, de lo contrario la lluvia nos hubiera atrapado a medio camino. — Kagami dejo las maletas en el piso y se estiro un poco, Kouki se sintió culpable por el hecho de que Kagami llevara sus maletas también, no era mucho, pero el peso de sus propias maletas y las de Tetsuya, suponía un peso mucho mayor.

— ¿Estás bien Kagami?

—Está bien, no te preocupes, Kouki. — Tetsuya sonrió, por supuesto una sonrisa a la que no podías llevarle la contraria. — ¿Tú estás bien? —

—Sí, estoy bien. —Tetsuya sabía que nada marchaba bien con él, quería abrazar a su mejor amigo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero, lamentablemente, sus palabras no podían arreglar nada, nada estaría bien, en ese aspecto, el único que podía hacer algo era Kouki.

Kouki sonrió nerviosamente, Tetsuya seguía castigando a Kagami por su comportamiento y él era testigo de lo duros, crueles y a veces despiadados castigos del peliceleste.

Su celular vibro, antes de que pudiera tomar su celular; Kagami le dijo que irían por una bebida, Kouki sonrió y negó cuando Tetsuya se ofreció a traerle una, los vio alearse, cuando les perdió entre la multitud de personas que también esperaban su tren, Kouki saco su celular.

" **No quiero que todo termine así de fácil…"**

Kouki leyó el mensaje más de una vez, sintiéndose un completo idiota por lastimarle de esa manera, pero, tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, Izuki era una persona amable, apuesto, y de buenos sentimientos, estuvo con él cada vez que lo necesito, le apoyo y le reconforto, sin embargo por eso mismo se sentía peor, porque el lloraba entre sus brazos y gritaba el nombre de otra persona, le confesó lo enamorado que estaba de Akashi.

Le dijo que nunca podría amar a otra persona como amo a Akashi.

Kouki sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor y culpabilidad en su pecho.

Había sido demasiado egoísta y cruel de su parte, no podría imaginar nunca lo que Izuki tuvo que soportar en silencio, ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo imaginado?

Quizás fue demasiado evidente, se dijo a sí mismo. Quizás lo era, pero no pudo verlo por el dolor y la tristeza. No pudo ver el dolor de Izuki cuando le habla de Akashi, no pudo percibir sus sonrisas falsas, su tristeza.

Por eso, no lo merecía.

— ¿Podemos hablar de nuevo Furihata-kun? — Kouki elevo su mirada, sus ojos se alarmaron y se apresuro a buscar en su mochila por alguna toalla o pañuelo que pudiera darle a Izuki. El pelinegro estaba totalmente empapado, aun así le sonreía.

— ¡Izuki-senpai! — pequeñas gotas se deslizaba desde su cuerpo hasta el piso, su cabello goteaba, su celular había corrido la misma suerte que él, pero poco le importaba si se descomponía, lo único que agradecía era haber llegado a tiempo.

No mentiría si dijera que dudo por algunos segundos el ir a verle de nuevo, después de todo, Kouki ya le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo por él. Izuki necesitaba verlo una vez más, quizás era un completo masoquista, pero deseaba comprender por completo, necesitaba saber que Kouki jamás le correspondería, necesitaba que esa esperanza muriera para siempre.

—Esta empapado Izuki-senpai. — Kouki extendió la toalla, cubrió la cabeza del pelinegro y comenzó a secar su cabello y su rostro, Izuki rio quedamente, Kouki era tan extraño, haba logrado que el nerviosismo y el temblor en sus manos por volver a verlo cediera.

Izuki tomo las manos de Kouki.

—Quería decírtelo de nuevo, esta será la última vez que lo haga y necesito que vuelvas a rechazarme, para que estos sentimientos mueran por completo.

Kouki asintió en silencio, viéndose reflejado en las pupilas de Izuki, pero antes de que el pelinegro volviera a hablar el teléfono del castaño volvió a vibrar, una, dos, tres veces, Izuki soltó las manos del castaño y en silencio le pidió atendiera su teléfono, quizás no debió hacerlo, quizás debió ser egoísta y pedirle que le prestara total atención a él, él quien estaba frente ahí, empapado y agitado por haber corrido bajo la lluvia desde su casa hasta la estación.

Pero no dijo nada.

Kouki tomo el celular y dios varios pasos hacia atrás, cubrió su rostro y sus lagrimas se desbordaron, Izuki frunció el ceño sospechando quien llamaba.

¿Acaso no se había rendido? ¿Acaso no le había prometido que no le vería más?

—Espero tengas un bonito viaje, Kouki. — Kouki no respondió, recordando la última conversación que tuvieron, sobre visitar su pueblo, incluso por unos pocos días, sobre el festiva que quería ver junto a él, cuando le hablo de las estrellas y el bello paisaje que se podía apreciar, con las miles de luciérnagas que resplandecían por las noches cerca del rio. — Regresa con bien.

—Akashi… — Kouki susurro su nombre, las lagrimas se desbordaron y las palabras salieron solas de su boca, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y todo se borra de su mente. — Quiero verte.

El silencio invadió el otro lado de la línea, Kouki apretó con fuerza su teléfono.

 _"Está bien… entiendo todo, Kouki y es mejor que tú te des prisa en entenderlo. Lo que realmente quiere tu corazón."_

 _"Aquí está la respuesta."_

—Quiero verte. — Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, no sabían que podía cambiar de hecho no sabían si algo cambiaria con verse, lo único que estaba claro es que esa, era quizás la última oportunidad.

La última vez que se verían.

La última vez que escucharían sus voces.

Y era aterrador.

—Esperare por ti, Kouki.

Kouki no podía mentirse más, no quería hacerlo, no quería seguir corriendo y escapando de sus sentimientos, de su dolor, quería afrontar su realidad.

La llamada se corto y los ojos de Kouki se toparon de nuevo con la mirada de Izuki, lo olvido por completo, se olvido completamente de la presencia de Izuki, pero egoístamente no se sintió culpable.

Frente a él había dos caminos, como si se tratara de uno de esos juegos que Ryo solía jugar, donde el protagonista de la historia decidía que ruta debía tomar, si sus decisiones eran acertadas, tendría un final feliz, pero si se equivocaba…

Para bien o para mal, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Se odiaría por el resto de su vida o terminaría con un final feliz.

No lo sabía, pero quería correr el riesgo, porque a pesar de todo:

—Lo sigo amando. — Susurro Kouki, Izuki sonrió tratando de comprender aquellas palabras, sin embargo no debía ni siquiera tratar de hacerlo, era un resultado obvio.

Aunque cruel, Kouki se había encargado de que sus esperanzas murieran por completo.

Pero debió detenerlo, debió ser más egoísta, debió tomar su muñeca y abrazarlo, no dejarlo ir, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se hizo a un lado y le vio salir corriendo, no importándole si se empapaba con esa torrencial lluvia que empeoraba cada vez más.

…

— _Incluso si renuncio a él, nunca dejare de amarlo._ — Fue lo que Seijūrō pensó, mientras escuchaba los tonos que indicaban que Kouki había cortado la llamada.

Seijūrō sonrió levemente, la fuerte lluvia que caía, el viento y los truenos que rugían en el cielo.

Quería ver a Kouki, escuchar su voz, no a través de un teléfono, quería tocar su piel y pedirle perdón una vez más, todo terminaba hoy, Seijūrō observo la hora en su reloj, ocho en punto, acomodo su abrigo y su bufanda, esa lluvia le había sorprendido en medio de su caminata, había muchas cosas que debía pensar, reflexionas sobre sus opciones y decidir qué era lo mejor para su futuro, para Kouki.

Esa mañana al salir de casa no se despidió de su madre, ella dormía plácidamente y no quiso interrumpir su sueño, su padre le vio salir, pero Seijūrō no le dirigió ni una mirada, le pido a sus empleadas le llevaran el desayuno a su madre a penas se despertara, también les pidió avisarle que él había salido y que no tardaría en volver.

El cielo se caería en cualquier momento, pero Seijūrō no tomo el paraguas que su sirvienta le ofreció, no tardaría mucho, fue lo que pensó.

Seijūrō sonrió mientras caminaba, los siguientes cuatro días estaría libre por completo, de la escuela, del trabajo, de sus clases particulares… porque había hecho una promesa con Kouki, aunque sabia que no era posible ahora cumplirla, no pudo detenerse al trabajar sin descanso por esos días libres.

Una chica a su lado grito cuándo un trueno aulló furioso en el cielo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y se cubrió con su paraguas, la chica camino aun más rápido, completamente avergonzada.

Seijūrō subió su vista hacia el cielo, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro, sus mejillas estaban frías, de igual forma su cuerpo.

Todo lo que había en su mente era ver a Kouki.

El lugar donde le esperaba era el parque donde habían tenido su última cita semanas atrás, la última vez que lo había visto sonreír.

Y donde posiblemente sería la última vez que se reunieran, no pudo elegir mejor lugar, pensó irónicamente Seijūrō.

Quería aferrarse a una esperanza, a la última oportunidad que tenia para hablar con Kouki nuevamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido, sus manos no podían mantenerse quietas y sus pies querían correr, no esperarlo en ese lugar, quería verlo de inmediato, tan rápido como fuera posible.

…

Todo terminaba hoy.

Felicidad o tristeza…

¿Cómo recordaría este último encuentro?

Kouki se sentía impaciente.

Y sonrió levemente.

También se sintió egoísta cuando pensaba en Izuki, no contesto su mensaje, así que probablemente todavía esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo lo único que quería ahora era llegar al parque, ver de nuevo a Seijūrō y lanzarse a sus brazos, darle un beso y todo habrá terminado…

Pedirle que fuera con él, como habían planeado desde el principio, ni importaba si solo era por un día, una hora o un segundo, Kouki quería que su madre conociera a Seijūrō.

El teléfono de Kouki sonó y en cuanto vio el nombre de Seijūrō en la pantalla de su teléfono contesto de inmediato, sin dejar de correr.

— ¿Dónde estás Kouki? — Pregunto y al igual que él, Seijūrō también corría.

— ¡Sei!

— ¡Quiero verte! — Escucho su voz, Kouki sonrió y acelero aun más sus pasos.

—Estoy cerca. —Dijo Kouki, ahora mismo podía imaginar una sonrisa en el rostro de Seijūrō.

—Olvidemos todo, Sei. Quiero verte y besarte ahora mismo.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito, Kouki.

—Por mucho que quiera, no puedo mandar sobre mi corazón, te amo, Sei... — un trueno rugió y se escucho por el celular de ambos, Kouki dio un pequeño salto y sus pasos se detuvieron, le gustaba la lluvia, pero no los truenos.

El corazón resquebrajado de Seijūrō mágicamente comenzaba a repararse, esas palabras eran mágicas, las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban con la lluvia, el mundo se detuvo y ahora no había nada más importante que ellos, que su amor…

—Te amo, Kouki, te prometo que nunca volveré a lastimarte, nunca volverás a llorar, sin embargo no prometo nada cuando esas lágrimas sean de felicidad o de placer.— Seijūrō sonrió al imaginarse las mejillas sonrojadas de Kouki.

—Te amo.

— El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida por nosotros solos, lo encontramos con otra persona. Nunca entendí el verdadero significado de esa frase hasta que te conocí, Kouki.

—Eres la primera persona de la que me enamore y quiero que seas la última persona. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

—Te prometo que así será y mis palabras son absolutas.

Faltaban pocos metros para que ambos pudieran verse. La lluvia les golpeaba con fuerza, casi obligádnoslos a retroceder, el viento se hizo mucho más feroz, las truenos rugían, solo querían proteger su amor.

Querían darles una vida de alegría y amor, pero solo les darían un minuto.

…

El sonido de un trueno freno por completo sus pasos, su estomago se sentía cálido y el dolor se expandió por su cuerpo…

No.

No fue solo un trueno.

Llevo sus manos a su estomago y sintió la húmeda calidez de su sangre.

…

El trayecto que avanzo fue de casi dos metros, le costaba tanto caminar, mantenerse cuerdo en esa situación, cualquier persona habría llamado al hospital, a la policía… Seijūrō sin embargo solo quería seguir escuchando la voz de Kouki, su mano se aferro con fuerza al teléfono que sostenía sobre su oído, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y la conciencia le abandonaba.

Del otro lado de la línea había un silencio inusual, Seijūrō pensó que fue suerte que el gran rugido del cielo camuflara el sonido del disparo.

…

Su ropa se manchaba de sangre, observo a todos lados y no vio a nadie.

Sin embargo, Kouki siguió caminando, la sangre goteaba y se mezclaba con el agua,

Del otro lado de la línea había un silencio inusual, Kouki pensó que fue suerte que el gran rugido del cielo camuflara el sonido del disparo.

…

 **Recuerdos** **interminables, lágrimas desbordantes**

 **Que fluyen a través de la superficie del tiempo**

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Kouki, tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía, sin embargo Seijūrō supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Nada Kouki, todo está bien. — había algo raro en la voz de Seijūrō, sonaba cansada, forzada. — ¿puedo decirte una vez más que te amo?

—Por favor, quiero escucharlo… ¿Puedo también yo decirlo?

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

 **Los rastros de colores se desvanecen poco a poco**

 **Incluso si el destino es congelado en una lluvia invisible**

—¿Recuerdas las estrellas que vimos en el planetario? — Seijūrō tuvo que detenerse un momento y ahogar un gemido de dolor, la sonrisa en su rostro no podía desaparecer ni por un segundo. — Cuando las vi reflejadas en tus ojos, pensé en lo hermosas que eran.

—Si eran hermosas, es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero ese día pedí un deseo. — Kouki sostuvo su estomago, no podía detenerse ahora, no cuando sabia que a tan solo pocos metros se encontraba Seijūrō.

—No lo sabía ¿Qué deseo pediste?

—Estar por siempre junto a ti. — no había nadie, ni en el camino de Kouki, ni en el de Seijūrō. Así que les dejaron avanzar lentamente hacia sus destinos.

 **El profundo color dentro de este cofre**

 **Sigue proclamando el amor eterno**

— ¿Puedo saber qué día es tu cumpleaños Kouki?

—8 de noviembre ¿Y el tuyo, Sei?

—20 de Diciembre. — Seijūrō sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Eres mayor que yo, Kouki…

Kouki sonrió también al darse cuenta de eso.

—Pues ya deberías tenerle más respeto a tus mayores.

—Claro, claro, senpai en la vida, solo por algunos días.

—Casi un mes y medio. — Aclaro el castaño.

Kouki comenzaba a ver borroso, el camino delante de él se dividía en dos, él solo tenía el firme propósito de seguir hacia adelante.

 **El calor encerrado en un abrazo**

 **Puede ahogar lentamente en un profundo sueño**

—Yo de verdad quería mostrarte las luciérnagas, la nieve y las flores de cerezo en mi pequeño y cálido pueblo, Sei. — las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse, desesperado, con miedo, el frio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, solo se aferraba a la voz de Seijūrō del otro lado de la línea.

—Y yo quería verlo contigo, Kouki, este año y el siguiente, el siguiente también, el siguiente y el siguiente… sostener tu mano hasta la muerte.

—Había una canción que mi madre solía cantarme, recuerdo que de niño me impacientaba mucho por ver a los cerezos florecer…

— ¿Puedo escucharla ahora? — Escuchar a Kouki hablando de su madre le hizo que el rostro de su madre llegara a su mente y se disculpo tanto con ella, esperando que el viento escuchara su petición y le llevara el mensaje a su madre.

—Ven primavera, ven rápido… — Kouki espera también que su amor y sus disculpas lleguen hasta el corazón de su madre. — Todo el mundo ya empezó a caminar. — También esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, fue por poco tiempo, pero conocerlos fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle. — las rojas tiras de las sandalias se unen, esperando por el único que las usara. Ven primavera, ven rápido… — Y solo quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ver a Seijūrō una última vez. — Todos los brotes del árbol de cerezo, se están reuniendo en frente de la casa, esperando florecer.

 **No importa cuanta resistencia exista**

 **Este encuentro está destinado a la separación**

Un trueno rugió de nuevo, esta vez no hubo dolor, tampoco miedo.

— ¿Sei?

—Sí, Kouki.

—Lo siento, pero no habrá un final feliz para nosotros.

—También lo siento, te mentí de nuevo y volveré a hacerte llorar.

 **Si por casualidad, el despertar llega**

 **Las ondulaciones de recuerdos lejanos se convertirán**

 **Como una luz brillante que nunca se extingue**

 **Seguramente sucederá algún día.**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sus cuerpos, el celular de Kouki había resistido muy bien bajo esa intensa lluvia, sin embargo, llego a su límite, la línea se cortó y Seijūrō entro en pánico, deseando poder caminar más rápido, tratando de aplicar presión sobre su herida para detener el sangrado.

No sabe y poco le importa quién o porque le dispararon, lo único que su mente procesa ahora es que quiere ver a Kouki.

Pero también se ha dado cuenta de que algo no está bien. Su celular cae al suelo y no le quedan más opciones que aferrarse a la reja de una pequeña casa, se ve pacifica, pequeña sí, pero linda y acogedora, seguramente sus habitantes son una familia feliz, pero no debe dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Sus manos se deslizan por el pórtico y la sangre mancha la pared, lamenta tanto haber arruinado la pintura blanca.

 **Una oración que se extiende a los tiempos en los que se intercambian los votos**

 **Para la eternidad, sin embargo, es dejado atrás por las temporadas**

—Kouki. — Susurra débilmente. La hermosa sonrisa del castaño le da fuerza para seguir adelante sin detenerse.

Si este es un castigo, entonces lo aceptaba con gusto, si este era el precio a pagar por escuchar de nueva cuenta un "Te amo" de los labios de Kouki, simplemente no podría quejarse, con dios, el Karma o el destino.

Sin embargo también se lamentaba.

Un minuto de alegría y una vida de tristeza.

¿Qué escoges Seijūrō?

Si mueres ahora… si Kouki te ve de esa manera, jamás podrá olvidarte, ¿le darás un minuto de alegría contigo y una vida de tristeza?

 **Pero aunque tome cien años, seguiré esperando**

 **En la noche interminable, suspiros siguen siendo escuchados**

 **Aun después de los hermosos recuerdos**

 **El corazón permanece sin cambios**

 **El milagro de las lágrimas azules**

—No me olvides, Kouki… — pidió, las lágrimas se deslizaban, cálidas sobre su piel cada vez más fría. Extendió su mano hacia el cielo. — Te lo pido no me olvides. Te amo, te amo, te amo, Kouki te amo…

No quería morir.

No quería dejar ir a su madre, mucho menos a Kouki. No quería dejarlos.

 **Las lágrimas caen esparcidas**

 **Que no son más que sueños juntos**

 **No importa cuánto nos aferremos**

—Sei… — Escucho su nombre, su nombre dicho con infinito amor, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y las lagrimas no dejaron de fluir. Seijūrō extendió su mano, cubierta de sangre, si, era egoísta, porque eligió un minuto de alegría junto a Kouki.

—Kouki. — Kouki sonrió, pero sus rostro estaba completamente pálido, sus ojos volvían a tener un pequeño brillo, ese del que Izuki se había enamorado, ese que solo era por y para Seijūrō.

—Lo siento Sei… — Seijūrō sonrió levemente cuando Kouki también extendió sus manos, no podía caminar más, su fuerza se había quedado muy atrás, Seijūrō observo la sangre en las manos de Kouki, en su ropa.

Y solo quería tomar su mano.

En silencio se acerco al castaño, elevo sus manos y tomo las de Kouki, sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus frentes chocaron suavemente.

—No debiste venir, deberías haber llamado a una ambulancia… — Le regaña el pelirrojo, Kouki frunce ligeramente su ceño.

—Vamos, sé que quieres decirme otra cosa.

Seijūrō y Kouki sonríen al mismo tiempo, sus labios se encuentran por escasos segundos.

—Te amo.

— ¿Me lo dirás de nuevo también, Kouki?

—Te lo diré las veces que quieras… Te amo, Sei. — las manos de Seijūrō dejaron las de Kouki, sus brazo le envolvieron en un cálido y eterno abrazo de amor, Kouki cerró sus ojos y se aferro al pelirrojo, escuchaba los tenues latidos de su corazón, que casi parecían sincronizados con los suyos.

Y el miedo desapareció por completo, así como el dolor y sus pensamientos…

Solo había obscuridad y el cálido sentimiento del amor.

 **Si por casualidad, el despertar llega**

 **Vamos nosotros dos a reunirnos en silencio en un vasto futuro**

Quizás al final, esa promesa, ese deseo… podría cumplirse.

"Estaremos juntos por siempre."

"Quiero estar por siempre junto a ti."

 **A través de esto continuara acumulándose como olas rompiendo en la costa**

 **Si por casualidad, el despertar llega**

 **Las ondulaciones de recuerdos lejanos se convertirán**

 **Como una luz brillante que nunca se extingue**

 **Seguramente sucederá algún día.**

—

—Este resultado era obvio. — susurro Izuki, sonriendo tontamente mientras observaba a las personas moverse con prisa, algunas familias se despedían, amigos y parejas, había lagrimas por separaciones y risas alegres por encuentros esperados y anhelados.

La toalla sobre su cabeza impedía que las personas vieran su patético rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Siempre lo supo, pero quiso mantenerse aferrado a algo imposible.

Hoy solo lloraría, lloraría hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran o el dolor desapareciera, lo que ocurriera primero, después solo seguiría con su vida.

Solo podía pedir por la felicidad de Furihata Kouki.

Soltó un suspiro y retiro la toalla de su cabeza cuando se puso de pie, era estúpido permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.

— ¡Disculpa! — Escucho una voz, pero era totalmente desconocida para él, no podían estarle llamando a él.

Dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a salir de la estación, no importaba si se mojaba de nuevo, quizás la lluvia lograba calmarlo y darle un poco de confort.

—Oye, — y su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza, Izuki siseó por el dolor. — ¡Lo siento! Pero es que no me prestabas atención. ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Nijimura Shuzou! Ya sabes, el vecino que jugaba contigo cuando eras un niño. — Shuzou le sonrió mientras se apuntaba, Izuki le observo por algunos segundos, después negó disculpándose con su mirada por no recordarle.

—No te recuerdo.

—Es natural, me mude cuando tenías cinco años, pero en ese tiempo eras así de pequeño. — Shuzou le dio una medida exageradamente pequeña con sus manos, Izuki sonrió y Shuzou pareció contento con ese resultado.

Una sonrisa iba mejor con él.

…

— ¿Kagami? — Pregunta Murasakibara, Himuro asiente con una pequeña y bonita sonrisa.

—Se fue con su novio y Furi-chan.

—Quiero ir a comer dulces, ¿quieres acompañarme? — Himuro volvió a sonreír y asintió, aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer junto a Murasakibara.

—Claro… al parecer, Saku-chan se perdió de nuevo con su novio.

—Si ese bastardo le hace daño, lo aplastare.

—Vamos, Saku-chan luce feliz junto a él. — a veces envidia un poco al tímido castaño y su relación con su senpai.

Tiene miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, porque Murasakibara solo le ve como un amigo más, si por culpa suya y de sus sentimientos esa bonita relación termina, se odiaría por siempre.

—Muro-chin. — Murasakibara llama al pelinegro, pero su mente parece estar en otro lado, sin pensarlo dos veces, Murasakibara le toma del mentón y deposita u pequeño y corto beso sobre los labios del chico pelinegro. — Odio que Muro-chin me ignore. — las mejillas de Himuro se pintan de rojo, esas acciones inocentes le confunden.

¿Lo hace apropósito? ¿Para hacerle perder la cordura? ¡Porque lo está logrando!

—Ceo que el inocente aquí es Muro-chin. — de nuevo toma posesión de sus labios, en un beso mucho más exigente, más profundo, más pasional. Himuro conoce la habilidad que posee Murasakibara con su lengua y replantea seriamente el concepto que tiene de Murasakibara.

…

Kasamatsu tiene que cubrir la boca de su pequeño castaño para evitar que suelte un grito que les delataría, retirándose después en silencio de esa escena tan intima.

—Me pregunto porque tenemos que ser espectadores de estas escenas tan incomodas. — Se pregunta en voz baja Kasamatsu, sonríe por el sonrojo intenso en las mejillas de Sakurai.

—Siempre sospeche que ellos dos se amaban. — Comentó su pequeño novio, Kasamatsu soltó una pequeña sonrisa y rodeo la cintura del castaño.

—Espero que sean felices, como yo lo soy contigo.

—Una vez más, muchas gracias por amarme, Yukio-san.

—Al menos es un avance. — Sakurai murmuró un "lo siento" y Kasamatsu volvió a sonreír. — Soy yo el que te agradece a ti, gracias por tu amor, gracias por hacerme feliz.

—Quiero estar contigo por siempre. — Kasamatsu beso el cabello del castaño, el rico aroma y la suavidad eran adictivos, el pequeño cuerpo de Sakurai se amoldaba perfectamente a sus brazos, los labios ligeramente rojizos eran apetecibles y por mucho que los bese jamás tendrá suficiente.

—Te amo.

…

— ¡Takao!

—Anda, Shin-chan… — Shintaro acomoda sus gafas y trata de resistirse a esa mirada de suplica que le da su pelinegro, esa sonrisa aunque no quiera admitirlo es su debilidad, pero es imposible decirle que no.

Midorima suspira y Takao sabe que ha ganado.

— ¡Shin-chan!

—No, no es posible Takao. — Pero esta vez tiene que resistirse un poco.

—No entiendo porque no quieres ir, antes lo hacíamos seguido. — Takao rio por las mejillas sonrojadas del peliverde, tomo su mochila y la reviso rápidamente, cuando verifico que tenían todo lo necesario le indico a Midorima que debían partir.

—Si lo hacíamos, pero era diferente.

—Anda, solo iremos a la playa. — el salvavidas rodeando la cintura de Takao, el sombrero de paja, le hacían verse realmente adorable, como un niño pequeño emocionado por ver el mar por primera vez.

—Takao. — Midorima suspiro y observo por la ventana, el cielo gris y la lluvia torrencial que caía -… ahora mismo está lloviendo, ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana cuando el sol salga?

—Podemos ir a una piscina techada. — Sus mejillas se inflan graciosamente, no desperdiciara ni un día a solas con su novio.

—O podemos quedarnos aquí y tomar un poco de chocolate y acurrucarnos en mi cama.

El salva vidas vuela y Takao se lanza a los brazos de Midorima, una bonita sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y Midorima sonrió internamente, toco su cabello y lo acaricio gentilmente.

—Te amo, Kazunari.

—Shin-chan, hoy estás muy dere dere*. — El pelinegro apoyo su rostro en el pecho de su novio y sonrió nuevamente, sabía que Midorima lo amaba, pero escucharlo, podría llorar solo por eso.

…

—Lo siento, Kise. — Ryouta le ignora, desde que golpeo a Izuki, Aomine le ha estado siguiendo, suplicando por un poco de perdón, Ryouta suspira, Furihatacchi es demasiado amble, recuerda Ryouta las palabras del castaño cuando se disculpo con él por las acciones de su novio.

"No hay nada que disculpar, Kise-san."

—Aominecchi. — Aomine sonríe y su corazón vuelve a latir, Kise nunca le había llamado "Aomine" sin ese "chhi" por muy enojado que estuviera con él, por mucho que haya metido la pata, el pelirrubio no podía estar enojado con el por más de cinco segundos, por eso cuando le dio esa cachetada, le dolió incluso más que le llamara sin el sufijo al final de su nombre, fue como si mil puñales se clavaran en su corazón.

Si, quizás pienses que exagera.

Pero para Aomine fue como la mismísima muerte.

—Te amo, Kise.

—No voy a ceder tan fácil. — Pero no podía prometer nada, ahora mismo quería lanzarse a los brazos de Aomine, besarlo y dejar todo en el pasado.

— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

—Aominecchi… ¿Yo de verdad puedo volver a confiar en ti? — La mirada de decepción en los ojos del pelirrubio le dolió, nunca había visto esa expresión en Kise y no quedaba con él, solo debía haber una resplandeciente sonrisa ahí.

—Puedes confiar en mí de nuevo, Kise… — Aomine extendió su mano y esta vez el pelirrubio no le evito. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la suave piel, Aomine sonrió, Kise cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia. — No quiero perderte.

—Aominecchi…

—Te amo Kise. — Y la sonrisa resplandeciente volvió al rostro del pelirrubio, el sol volvió a brillar para Aomine. —Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Intercambio equivalente. — Murmuro Kise.

— ¡Te daré la mitad de mi vida, así que entrégame la mitad de la tuya!* — Kise sonríe al igual que Aomine, el significado de esas palabras es especial para ambos y solo ellos sabrán lo que hay detrás de ellas.

…

El ruido del tren, el paisaje que ambos veían a través de la ventana, el peliceleste lucia preocupado, Kagami tomo sus manos y beso sus palmas, Kuroko le sonrió levemente; le había mandado un mensaje a Kouki, preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero no tenia respuesta alguna.

—Tranquilo, Kuroko… Furi, estará bien.

—Lo sé… al parecer, Kouki hizo su elección.

—Akashi tenía la intención de marcharse al extranjero. — Dijo Kagami, Kuroko se vio reflejado en los ojos de su novio. — En cuanto el nuevo semestre comenzara…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no podría seguir manteniendo la promesa que le hizo a Furi si le tenía tan cerca. — Kagami suspiro y la lluvia que caía fuertemente golpeaba su ventana, las gotas de deslizaban y pudo ver a la distancia la ciudad que dejaban atrás. — Akashi, de verdad se enamoro de él.

Kuroko sonrió levemente.

—Aun así, me asegurare de hacerlo pagar.

Kagami sintió una sensación fría recorriendo su cuerpo entero, esa sonrisa, ese tono de voz y esa mirada tan profunda ya la había visto antes y no fue agradable, Aomine también la había experimentado, Akashi sufriría un poco antes de ser por libre por completo de la furia de su pequeño, pero peligroso novio.

—Estoy ansioso por el festival.

—Es pequeño, pero muy lindo… hace mucho que no voy, así que también lo estoy.

—El siguiente año también vendremos. — Le dice Kagami, ver ese brillo en los ojos de su pareja es suficiente para él.

—Quizás debamos comprar una casa ahí, — propone.

—Para escapar de vez en cuando del estrés de la ciudad.

—Es estupendo para criar a un niño. — Las mejillas de Kuroko se tiñen ligeramente de rojo, Kagami no puede ser más feliz. — Se que es muy pronto para mencionarlo, pero me gustaría adoptar a un bebé, Kagami-kun. Un pequeño niño que nos llame "Papá".

—Nada me haría más feliz Kuroko. — Kagami toma las manos de su novio, están temblando ligeramente, sudorosas por el nerviosismo y se enternece por la reacción de su peliceleste.

Lo ama más que a su vida y anhela pasar junto a él lo que le resta de vida. Amándolo, protegiéndolo, se prometió así mismo que nunca más le lastimaría, ni le haría llorar.

—Te amo, Tetsuya.

—También te amo, Taiga.

.

.

.

.

Quizás una historia termina, pero muchas otras están por comenzar.

Fin.

 _"Amar profundamente a alguien te da fuerzas, mientras que alguien te ame profundamente te da valor",_

Lao Tzu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo.**

 **I Can Make You Love Me.**

 **El más grande acto de Amor.**

 **Harriet Beecher Stowe** una vez dijo, _"Las lágrimas más amargas derramadas sobre nuestras tumbas son por las palabras nunca dichas y las obras inacabadas."_

Los pajarillos cantaban con fuerza, las flores de esta época del año comenzaban a florecer hermosamente, como cada año, escuchaba el agua del rio corriendo a pocos metros de ahí, las flores que se habían plantado en el patio trasero atraían a miles de mariposas, abejas y pajarillos.

— ¡Oye, oye! — Grito con fuerza al llegar al lado de la mujer, ella tomaba cuidado las flores, especialmente las que tenían espinas y cortaba los tallos y hojas secos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto dejando de lado su labor, secando el sudor de su frente y dándole una bonita sonrisa al niño frente a ella. Los hermosos ojos castaños del niño le observaron fijamente, después su niño le sonrió y automáticamente ella respondió esa sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué los seres humanos son tan tontos?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Esa carretea que están construyendo, esa que pasara cerca del pueblo y que dicen que ayudara mucho a la economía del lugar… — el pequeño niño se acercó a ella, los pequeños pajarillos que cantaban ahí, esos que comían del pequeño contenedor que ella había puesto con un poco de semillas, su canto era hermoso ¿Qué más podían pedir como pago por esas semillas? Nada se comparaba a escucharlos libres, felices, volando recorriendo el cielo a voluntad, regresando cuando quisieran, por un poco de agua y comida.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

— ¿De qué sirve tener dinero cuando el planeta está siendo destruido? — las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, una pequeña ráfaga de viendo desestabilizo el vuelo de esas frágiles criaturas, el niño tuvo que acomodar su flequillo que también había sido alborotado por el viento.

Ella sonrió sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

—Me alegra saber que ames tanto a la naturaleza.

—Por supuesto que sí, desde que tengo memoria he vivido rodeado de ella. — Un pequeño suspiro abandona los labios de ella, su pequeño niño toma también las flores con cuidado y se une a su labor. — ¡Me alegra tanto haberlos encontrado, que me hayan elegido a mí! ¡Los amo! — Las palabras que salen se su boca, quizás para algunos no tienen valor alguno, para ella, para ellos son su más grande tesoro.

—Al contrario, deberíamos agradecerte a ti por no rendirte y por amarnos. — Y posa su mano sobre el pecho del niño, ahí donde hay una enorme cicatriz. Una prueba del valor y perseverancia que tiene ese pequeño niño, es como una medalla de vida, una que lleva con orgullo. — Estoy seguro que tu padre piensa lo mismo.

—El tío Kazunari vendrá mañana y dijo que traería pasteles, espero que sean los que tío Atsushi prepara. — los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron ante esa expectativa, no había mejor cocinero que Murasakibara Atsushi, especialmente si de postres se trataba, prueba de ello era el éxito que su cafetería tenia.

El pequeño traqueteo tras ellos les distrae, el niño deja las flores para ir tras el pequeño perro.

— ¡Ohh, despertaste! ¡Vamos a jugar! — Tiene planeado ir a dentro y sacar la correa para poder dar una caminata con su mascota, si sus amigos están libres quizás los encuentre en el pequeño parque o en la orilla del rio.

—No regreses tarde. — Escucha, responde con un fuerte "Entendido" y se apresura a quitarse sus zapatos e ir en busca de la correa, pasa cerca de la cocina y su camino se desvía por un vaso de jugo y una o dos galletas para aguantar el hambre hasta la cena.

Sonríe ante las fotos que están colgadas en la pared, en los corredores y en la sala, el pequeño animal le sigue moviendo la cola, entusiasta después de despertar, anhelando salir y correr junto a su amo y los demás niños.

Sube las escaleras al segundo piso, su habitación esta junto al estudio de su padre, no debe hacer mucho ruido cuando él está ahí, sus ojos se conectan a los de su cachorro y le indica con su dedo que debe hacer silencio y aunque parezca increíble, los pasos del perro se hacen cautelosos, él sonríe y camina de puntitas, abre la puerta de su habitación y busca la correa del animal.

Ve a través de la ventana, el sol aun tardara en ocultarse, observa el pueblo, la ubicación de su casa es perfecta, puede observar todo, desde el lejano parque hasta la entrada de su pueblo.

—Tranquila, Kirara… — la toma con gentileza y la sube a su cama, la pequeña se tranquiliza y deja que su amo coloque la correa.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Escucha la voz de su padre, Kirara ladra y salta de la cama, moviendo su cola, esperando con impaciencia a salir, el niño sonríe entusiasta, asiente y se acerca a su padre, siente la mano cálida y amable alborotar su cabello.

—Sí, iré con Hikari.

—De acuerdo, pero no regreses tan tarde, sabes que tu abuela se preocupa mucho por eso. —

—Lo sé… ¡Este año también iremos al festival! ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, como todos los años. — la sonrisa en ese niño es hermosa, cálida y amable. — ¿Invitaras a Himeko? — las mejillas de su hijo se encienden, él sonríe por lo fácil que es leer al pequeño.

—N-no… No lo hare, porque solo quiero estar con ustedes. — Desvía su mirada avergonzada, él sonríe de nuevo.

—Kousei…

— ¿Si?

Niega y sonríe de nuevo, Kousei le observa confundido, su padre se despide de él y vuelve a su estudio.

Muchas veces su padre hace eso, le llama por su nombre, por el nombre que ellos le dieron y que ama. Le ve y su mirada entristece, ha querido preguntar la razón de ello, pero las palabras mueren en su boca.

Mucho tiene que ver con él, con la cicatriz en su pecho y el corazón que late ahí.

—Furihata Kouki… — Es el nombre de la persona a quien su padre amo más en este mundo, es un nombre especial, para su abuela, para sus tíos, especialmente para Tetsuya y Taiga, es especial también para él.

Sujeta su pecho con fuerza y una lagrima traviesa de desliza, lo conoce solo a través de las fotos, a través de las palabras de su padre, de su abuela y de sus tíos, sonríe con las anécdotas de su padre, le cuenta lo fácil que Kouki se perdía, le cuenta cuan tímido era y cuanto amaba cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Él le agradece la oportunidad que le dio de vivir, le agradece también la oportunidad de haber conocido a Seijūrō, su padre. A su abuela Shiori, a todas esas personas que antes eran sus amigos y que ahora eran una familia para él. Le dio mucho, su corazón, una nueva oportunidad, una vida llena de felicidad.

Su corazón late con fuerza, su pecho se siente cálido y la felicidad se desborda…

Ama a sus padres.

A Kouki y a Seijūrō. Kouki quien le dio la vida y Seijūrō quien cuida de esa nueva vida.

Sabe que muchas cosas pasaron, algunas buenas, algunas tristes y malas, sin embargo el amor de sus padres perduro y seguirá así hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse.

…

Seijūrō le observa partir, corriendo junto a la pequeña Kirara, se despide se su madre cuando el pasa cerca de ella, su madre le dice algo que hace a Kousei sonreír y asentir con entusiasmo, corre y sonríe.

Baja lentamente las escaleras, su mirada automáticamente vuela a las fotos que cuelgan en la pared, la mayoría de ellas de Kousei y su madre.

La primera vez que lo vio, fue siete años atrás, Kousei en ese entonces no era Kousei. Su mirada no reflejaba un bonito destello, no había sonrisa en su rostro, tampoco tenía ganas de que su corazón… ese corazón que le pertenecía a Kouki siguiera latiendo.

No cuando sus padres ya no estaban más con él, no había razón para seguir a ferrado a una vida llena de soledad y tristeza. Y Seijūrō se sintió identificado con esa mirada, era la misma que el tenia, cada día… al despertar y saber que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, que jamás vería de nuevo esa sonrisa y que nunca más volvería a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Kouki entre sus brazos.

 _—Te daré una razón para vivir._ — Seijūrō se para frente a él, los ojos castaños del chico le recordaron a Kouki, sus lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, se derretían al mínimo contacto con el calor de su cuerpo. — _Vive junto a mi…_ — Seijūrō tomo las manos del pequeño, estaban cálidas, su madre a la distancia lloraba, le busco incansablemente, ese niño… dentro de ese pecho latía el corazón de Kouki.

 _—Quiero ir con mis papas… —_ susurro el pequeño.

Recuerdos fugaces que desearía olvidar, más sin en cambio nunca se irán, porque el mismo lo impide, el dolor y el miedo, la tristeza y la soledad de despertar de nuevo en este mundo y darte cuenta después que la persona a quien amas nunca volverá a abrir sus ojos.

Su deseo fue parecido al de ese niño…

 _"—Quiero ir con Kouki."_ Pensó tantas veces, tantas, cada noche, cada minuto.

 _—Se feliz, por esa persona que te dio una nueva vida. Déjame cumplir esa promesa también_ … — Seijūrō se inclinó frente al chico, sostuvo su rostro y sonrió cálidamente. — _Empecemos de nuevo, juntos._

El niño asintió lentamente, aun con dudas, aun desconfiando de ese extraño, pero se sujetó a él, a esa sonrisa triste y a esa mirada vacía, ambos habían perdido su razón para vivir, pero ambos inconscientemente se aferraban a la vida.

…

En **medio de la época de lluvias,**

 **Hoy después de la lluvia,**

 **Un tibio viento, sopla a través de las calles nocturnas.**

 **El verano se acerca…**

—Abuela… — llama a la mujer junto a él, Shiori le sonríe y tomo su mano, extiende su mano libre y espera que su padre también la tome…

Seijūrō la acepta sin dudarlo, es pequeña, suave y cálida, la sonrisa de Kousei es resplandeciente, como un sol que ilumina su obscura vida, las luces del festival alumbran por completo el templo, las lluvias esa temporada están siendo moderadas y agradece en el alma eso.

Odia la lluvia.

A lo lejos puede ver a Taiga y Tetsuya, cada uno sujetando con firmeza las manos de sus dos pequeños, cuando la pequeña Himeko ve a Kousei, le pide permiso a su padre de ir hacia ellos.

 **Brillando con tu luz propia**

 **Robas mi mirada**

 **Quiero sostenerla**

 **Quiero tratar de tocarla**

Seijūrō sonríe por el nerviosismo y el sonrojo en el rostro de Kousei, su madre le da un pequeño empujón y Kousei comienza a tartamudear.

Cada año el festival es más y más grande, cada año el pequeño pueblo crece más y más, las temporadas pasan más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado, siete años han pasado ya, siete años que parecen poco y se dicen fácil, Kousei y la pequeña pelinegra se sonríen, Taiga frunce el ceño, celoso solo como un padre puede ser con su princesa, Tetsuya sonríe enternecidamente.

Hablan un poco, solo un poco, incluso ahora, Tetsuya le sigue odiando y piensa que así está bien.

Más tarde se encontrarían también con Souta y Kaori, los padres de Kouki, ambos han salido adelante juntos, se han apoyado y la presencia deslumbrante de Kousei les ha brindado la tranquilidad y paz que necesitan.

 **Eres justo como esta luciérnaga**

 **¿Estás listo? Todavía quiero verlo**

 **¿Estás listo? Este corazón**

Kazunari y Shintaro se han quedado también para disfrutar del festival, Ryouta se ha hecho un espacio en su ajetreada agenda junto con Daiki, disfrutando el caminar por el templo; sonriendo, con las travesuras de los pequeños que corren por ahí, ha visto a Atsushi comiendo manzanas con caramelo y también ha visto al hermano de Taiga… Tatsuya, intentando detenerlo, los niños a su alrededor alentaban al gigante para terminar todas las manzanas del lugar, sonriendo y armando un escándalo, Ryo se disculpa con el dueño del local, una y otra vez, inclinándose, Yukio a su lado sonríe sin hacer nada, supone han sido invitados por Taiga.

Escucha a los grillos cantar, las chicharas no se quedan atrás y compiten con los grillos para ver quiénes son los más ruidosos, las luciérnagas brillan dentro del bosque, silenciosamente, dan un espectáculo verdaderamente hermoso. La corriente del rio ahora no se escucha por las voces y risas.

Kousei camina junto a ellos sonriendo, señalando los juegos y de vez en cuando pidiendo un dulce, Seijūrō le ha comprado una peculiar mascara, le ha visto observarla con anhelo en sus ojos y sin más palabras Seijūrō la tomo para ponerla en su rostro, Kousei haba sonreído y le agradeció con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Seijūrō tomo otra y la coloco de lado sobre su cabeza, su madre insistió para tomar una foto y ambos posaron para ella.

 **No puedo ver tus sentimientos**

 **Cuando más quiero más me duele**

 **Aun así nunca podría odiarte**

 **Para ver**

 **Las luciérnagas que gentilmente**

 **Revolotean en el aire**

 **Es lo que más me gusta ver**

 **Suavemente, suavemente**

Su vista se desvía hacia el cielo cuando siguen su camino, ese año especialmente hay muchas personas ahí, el pueblo está cambiando, las personas también y es aterrador, porque el tiempo corre y no se detiene, corre más rápido de lo que pudieras pensar.

Cuando llego al pueblo, Kousei seguía sin ser Kousei, ambos se tomaban de la mano y caminaban con miedo, como si fueran sus primeros pasos, tenían miedo a avanzar, si avanzaban ya no podrían volver hacia atrás, si se caían ¿Quién les levantaría?

Kousei tropezó, cerro sus ojos esperando el inevitable golpe.

—Ten cuidado. — Escucho la voz de su padre, abrió sus ojos y observo el agarre en su muñeca.

Kousei fue Kousei cuando entendió que pasara lo que pasara Seijūrō estaría junto a él.

Seijūrō comenzó a avanzar cuando comprendió que pasara lo que pasara siempre debería estar para Kousei.

 **No puedo sostenerlo, no puedo verlo**

 **No puedo sostenerlo, este corazón tuyo**

" **Es solo mi propio pensamiento"**

 **Quiero llorar cuando me siento así**

—Los fuegos artificiales comenzaran en media hora. — Menciono Shiori, los ojos de Kousei brillaron intensamente, era tiempo…

— ¡Vamos! — Grito con entusiasmo, deberían darse prisa para llegar a tiempo.

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y siempre que las veía recordaba a Kouki, eran tal y como él las había descrito, la nieve en el invierno se sentía especial en ese lugar, las flores del cerezo se veían cada vez más hermosas, Kousei, su madre y él siempre se daban un tiempo para salir juntos y ver los pétalos bailando en el aire, caminar por el parque y observar los bellos colores.

Las luciérnagas que parecían estrellas que podría alcanzar si estiraba su mano. Todo era hermoso… justo como Kouki le había dicho.

 **Nuestros sentimientos no pueden ser los mismos**

 **¿Estás listo? Todavía quiero verlo**

 **¿Estás listo? Este corazón**

 **No puedo ver tus sentimientos**

 **Cuando más quiero más me duele**

 **Aun así nunca podría odiarte**

Caminaron un largo tiempo, Kousei tarareaba una canción, una que le traía dolorosos recuerdos.

—Ven primavera… — Seguramente Kaori se la había enseñado, la sonrisa del niño fue lo único que le detuvo, aunque quería que dejara de cantarla, no le dijo nada.

—Allí esta. — Señalo Kousei y corrió hacia la pequeña vereda. Frente a ellos el paisaje de los árboles y matorrales que crecían libremente, los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar parecían saber que no podían avanzar más.

Seijūrō camino lentamente, detrás de ellos, Taiga y Tetsuya llegaban… segundos después, Kazunari junto a Shintaro.

Ryouta caminaba tomado de la mano de Daiki.

Las estrellas eran bonitas y una pequeña distracción para Ryo, que muchas veces tuvo que tomar la mano de su novio, para no caer, Yukio le tomaba con firmeza, siendo siempre su apoyo.

Souta y Kaori llegaban junto a Atsushi y Tatsuya.

—Hemos venido a verte, Kouki. — Seijūrō avanzo hasta estar delante del pequeño árbol de Sakura que crecía ahí.

Kousei acaricio una rama con cuidado y amor.

" **Es solo mi propio pensamiento"**

 **Quiero llorar cuando me siento así**

 **Quiero saber tus sentimientos**

—Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales… — Dijo con una bonita sonrisa Kousei, Shiori sonrió al igual que todos los presentes.

Y el cielo se ilumino, bellas flores de colores que morían al instante.

 _En medio de la época de lluvias,_

 _Hoy después de las lluvias,_

 _Un tibio viento_

 **No puedo ver tus sentimientos.**

Seijūrō tomo su máscara y la dejo entre las ramas del árbol, cuidando sus movimientos para no lastimarlo.

El tiempo nunca se detendría, seguiría corriendo, las estaciones seguirían cambiando, así como el pueblo, los bellos paisajes que vería a partir de ahora, los grabaría en su memoria, los recuerdos que tenia de Kouki nunca serian reemplazados, las promesas que no pudo cumplir lo atormentarían por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo ahora, tenía una razón para seguir con vida, una nueva promesa que quería cumplir, proteger y querer a este niño, velar por su felicidad hasta que pudiera volver a estar con Kouki, dentro de muchos, muchos años más.

La espera seria dolorosa y feliz al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de Kousei llenaría un poco ese vacío en su corazón.

 _Sopla a través de las calles nocturnas._

 _Brillando con tu luz propia_

 _Robas mi mirada_

 **Aun así nunca podría odiarte**

 _Quiero sostenerla_

 _Hoy después de la lluvia,_

 _ **El verano se acerca.**_

—Te amo, Sei.

 **Owari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zoro*: Si hablo de Roronoa Zoro de One Piece, Zoro tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación, al grado de perderse incluso en caminos rectos o cuando alguien lo está guiando.

Itadakimasu*: Antes de cada comida, se dice "Itadakimasu" como una **forma de agradecimiento** a las plantas y animales que forman parte del alimento. Así mismo se agradece a todos los involucrados en la preparación, desde los agricultores hasta quien prepara el alimento.

 **Zugzwang:** Es el nombre de una jugada de ajedrez donde sabes que estás por perder y tienes dos opciones: o tirar el rey (darse por vencido) o seguir jugando hasta el inevitable final.

Si quieren escuchar las canciones que aquí se mencionan aquí están los links:

Ven primavera

Namida no Kiseki

 _ **Tsundere:**_ es un término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable. La palabra es una derivación de los términos tsun tsun (ツンツン), que significa apartarse con disgusto, y **dere dere** (デレデレ) que significa volverse cariñoso

*Es parte de la peculiar confesión de Edward Elric hacia Winri. (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * *

Extra.

...

.

.

.

 **Detrás de cámaras.**

¡¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera parte de una grabación para la TV?! Por favor no tomen en cuenta esto para la historia.

.

.

.

— ¡Corten! — La voz del director se escuchó en todo el set de filmación. La lluvia, artificial, dejo de caer y las luces se encendieron, las cámaras dejaron de grabar, y los técnicos se movían de un lado para otro.

Kouki se separó de inmediato de su compañero de trabajo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Buen trabajo. — Murmuro el pelinegro, dejando de lado el paraguas, su cabello goteaba, al igual que el de Kouki.

Los ayudantes del Staff se apresuraron a llevarles toallas para secar su cuerpo, también les indicaron que cambiaran su ropa de inmediato para evitar cualquier resfriado.

Izuki se retiró con una sonrisa y Kouki hizo una pequeña reverencia a su senpai en ese trabajo, todavía nervioso por tener el privilegio de trabajar con alguien tan famoso con él.

Le vio caminar directamente hacia el director y llamarle con una sonrisa.

Nijimura le devolvió la sonrisa antes de golpear suavemente su cabeza con el libreto que siempre llevaba consigo.

—No me gusta que lo abraces. — Seijūrō le rodeo la cintura y deposito su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Kouki. El castaño sonrió, aunque Seijūrō no le quisiera admitir esas lagrimas que caían sobre su hombro eran completamente reales. Pero le comprende, aun sabiendo que solo es una película, Kouki sintió un inmenso dolor al actuar esa escena.

—Vamos a cambiarnos. — Comento Kouki, Seijūrō hizo un sonido gracioso, Kouki soltó una sonrisa y sujeto sus manos.

—Hey, Kou-chan… vamos por unos tragos… Aomine-senpai invita la primera ronda. — Kise agita su mano, Aomine a su lado le reprocha esa acción, segundos después Sakurai se acerca con las mejillas sonrojadas y tratando de evitar que su novio mate al pelirrubio.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—Aomine-san… cálmese por favor…

— ¡Ahhh! Ryo, quiero ir a casa y comer algo hecho por ti. — Indica el peliazul, antes de llevárselo lejos de la vista de todos, seguramente para comérselo a besos.

—Muro-chin, hay una nueva pastelería y quisiera ir a probar los dulces. — Murasakibara tomo la Himuro de la muñeca, para arrastrarlo también fuera de la vista de todos, Shuzou suspira y piensa seriamente que sus chicos son tan raros como divertidos.

—Himuro-senpai, necesito que me devuelva… — Extiende su mano Kagami, para tratar de detenerlos, pero la mirada asesina que Himuro le envía es suficiente para que se quede en su lugar temblando de miedo.

—Kagami-kun… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? — Kouki observa a Kagami asentir lentamente, las maquillistas se acercan a ambos chicos para hablar de quien sabe qué cosa, Kagami las atiende con amabilidad, Kuroko también atiende las palabras de las chicas, solo que su sonrisa es completamente fingida, Kouki suelta una sonrisa, Kuroko debe darse prisa y confesarse directamente, Kagami definitivamente es un chico demasiado ingenuo.

—Ryouta, vamos a…

—Yukio-senpai. — El grito del pelirrubio se escucha prácticamente por todo el lugar, incluso Seijūrō ha levantado la mirada y dejado escapar una pequeña sonrisa, todos saben que Kise está completamente loco por Kasamatsu Yukio, y por supuesto todos saben que el Tsundere corresponde los sentimientos de Kise, pero ambos son demasiado tontos en esos asuntos.

—Debería darles un empujoncito… -Declara Kouki, observándolos, ambos sonrojados, sin saber que decir o hacer.

—No, déjalos solos, es divertido verlos así. — Kouki sabe perfectamente que ahora mismo su novio sonríe, una juguetona y hermosa sonrisa.

Kouki se da la vuelta de inmediato y toma el rostro de Seijūrō entre sus manos, deposita un corto beso en los labios de Sei y sonríe para él, ambos tienen los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pero ninguno de ellos tocara el tema.

Es doloroso, incluso aunque sean solo escenas de una película.

Seijūrō le envuelve en un abrazo y Kouki reposa su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Vamos a casa, Kouki. — Kouki sonríe y toma la mano de Seijūrō, con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas sus manos se entrelazaron. — Es un fastidio que no puedas usarlo aquí.

—Lo sé, pero cuando la filmación termine no me lo quitare jamás.

—No te dejare hacerlo.

Kouki observa su mano, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz al recordar como se ve el anillo de compromiso que Seijūrō le dio no hace mucho tiempo, muere por ponérselo en el dedo y decirle al mundo entero que es completamente de Seijūrō y por supuesto que Seijūrō es completamente suyo.


End file.
